¿Destino o mera coinsidencia?
by goticrae
Summary: La verdadera profecia esta por revelarse, la gema es crucial para que el rey de las tinieblas logre su cometido, pero, por que?, los villanos con poderes de la oscuridad, los titanes deben estar unidos, podran con esto  q mal summary mejor lean
1. Correspondencia

**Hola lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada con tareas, exámenes, demás tramites, para ingreso a la preparatoria, eso no es tanto el problema, supongo que se las debo por la larga ausencia, la mayor razón de todas es que debo de tener discreción con lo que escribo ya que a mi familia no le agradaría del todo enterarse de que escribo, aun mas sobre los titanes, en internet, pero bueno no los aburriré con mi vida, en fin decidí volver bien y edite toda la historia, ya que no me gusto como quedo, espero resolver dudas, sobre todo añadir un poco mas de suspenso y drama**

**En lo capítulos usare abreviaciones en los nombres para poder agilizar el proceso de escritura de los capítulos:**

**Rb: Robin**

**Rv: Raven**

**Cb: Chico Bestia**

**St: Star Fire**

**Cy: Cyborg**

**Es: Esteban**

**Jn: John**

**Los nuevos personajes que se vallan agregan los explicare mas adelante, los cambios de escena serán indicados con una línea punteada (……………….), los pensamientos estarán entre paréntesis. ()**

**Primero que nada los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen y no tengo derechos sobre ello, no recibo nada al hacer este fic solo lo hago por diversión. Ya sin demandas encima y sin más preámbulos aquí está el fic.**

**¿Destino o mera coincidencia?**

Las cosa en la torre eran diferentes Robin había roto con Starfire unos meses atrás se quedaron solo como amigos, la verdad lo suyo de había funcionado del todo bien, esta ultima había comenzado a relacionarse con Acualand, CB seguía ilusionado con algún día ver aterra otra vez a Terra (en mi fic Terra sigue petrificada), Cyborg salía con Abeja, se veían felices juntos y Raven se había vuelto un poco más confiada, podía usar sus poderes con mucha mas facilidad e incluso liberar alguna que otra emoción sin hacer estragos, además de haberse dejado crecer el pelo hasta los hombros.

Los titanes ya no tenían tanto trabajo como antes, a algunos en la ciudad les gustaba pensar que el crimen había sido erradicado pero ya sabemos que a uno de los titanes no pensaba lo mismo (la mayoría ya sabe quién).

**1.- Correspondencia:**

Robin se la pasaba todo el día tratando de averiguar que planeaban los villanos de Jump City.

Era una tarde de tormenta 4 de los titanes estaban reunidos en la sala Cy y Cb jugaban videojuegos, Star jugaba con cedita, mientras esperaba que su platillos verde estuviera listo, este ultimo estaba en el horno, Raven leía levitando frente a la ventana y Robin como lo dije antes en la sala de evidencia.

De pronto tocaron la puerta,

Cy: bestita ve tu, perdiste.

Cb: No tú hiciste trampa.

Luego de unos segundos de pelea...

St: amigos míos no peleen yo abriré.

Entonces voló hasta la puerta la abrió, pero solo vio un paquete en la puerta, lo tomó y entró.

CB: Que es star?

St: No lo sé no había nadie.

Tomo el paquete y lo examino, encontró una nota y la leyó...

St: Amiga Raven, es para ti.

La peli violeta al escuchar esto dejo su libro flotando y se acerco a la pelirroja tamaraniana. Mientras los chico miraban curiosos.

Rae: ¿para mí? Debe estar equivocado. -respondió monótonamente

ST: no amiga aquí lo dice.-

Raven lo observó detenidamente en las manos de la ojiverde y luego lo tele transportó a la mesa.

CB: no piensas abrirlo?

RV: no primero tengo algo muy importante que hacer

CY: hablaras con el verdad, rae sabes que no lo aceptará.

RV: es necesario

CY: si insistes suerte.-

Y sin más se fue dejando a 3 curioso chicos observado el misterioso paquete.

............................................................................................................................................Raven toco la puerta de la sala de evidencias.

RB: delante

Entonces la chica oscura entro silenciosamente, dentro todo estaba desordenado, había recortes de periódico regados por todo el suelo y pegados en las paredes, Robín estaba sentado en el escritorio escribiendo domo loco, al lado de él habían cuatro tazas casi vacías con restos de café en el fondo.

RV: Robín, no debes seguir buscando crímenes donde no los hay, Slade desapareció...-dijo con tacto, como esperando que reaccionara mal

RB: Yo se que los ahí solo debó buscar más, debo estar preparado.

RV: Robín lo estamos, ¿recuerdas? Somos un equipo.

RB: Exacto y yo soy el líder debo estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

RV: Y crees que es la mejor opción encerrándote y apartándote de tus amigos, dime algo Robín desde hace cuanto que no duermes o por lo menos no lo suficiente.

Pero antes de que esta discusión siguiera a un grado más elevado los interrumpió la alarma.

* * *

En un punto alejado de la ciudad en las montañas, una guarida oscura y fría donde apenas se alcanzaba a ver debido a la falta de luz.

¿?: ¿ Lo recibió Esteban?

ES: Si, señor

¿?: ¿Va de acuerdo al plan?

ES: Sí señor, solo es cuestión de tiempo

¿?: ¿Consiguieron las muestras?

ES: John se está encargando de eso

¿?: Excelente....

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer cap. editado Espero que le haya gustado y dejen reviews y si no también para poder mejorar, este será un fic rxr peo aceptaré y agradeceré que me manden las parejas que más les gusten para los nuevos fics.**


	2. Un extraño y una enorme sorpresa

**¿Destino o mera coincidencia?**

**2.-: Un extraño y una enorme sorpresa **

Pero antes de que esta discusión siguiera a un grado más elevado los interrumpió la alarma.

* * *

En un punto alejado de la ciudad en las montañas

¿?: ¿Lo recibió Esteban?

ES: si, señor

¿?: ¿Va de acuerdo al plan?

ES: si señor, solo es cuestión de tiempo

¿?: ¿Consiguieron las muestras?

ES: John se esta encargando de eso

¿?: Excelente....

* * *

Todos los titanes se reunieron en la sala principal, llegando primero Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia (por que ya estaban ahí) y luego Raven y Robin.

Rb: ¿de quién se trata?-dijo mirando a Cyborg que se encontraba enfrente de la computadora.

St: no lo sabemos amigo Robin solo que un extraño destruye el centro de la ciudad.

Rb: entonces en marcha-todos salieron.

Robín en su motocicleta, Cyborg en el auto T, Starfire volando Raven levitando y Chico Bestia volando en forma de águila.

* * *

En el lugar de los hechos...

Habían edificios y casa destruidas, gente huyendo asustada por todas partes desesperadamente; una inmensa bola de humo se formo en medio de la calle, cuando esta se disipó dejo ver al extraño, este estaba flotando en el aire, traía pantalones botas y capa muy parecida a la de Raven pero están eran negros, además de traer una espada en la espalda, tenia el cabello largo y negro (para variar), era de tez pálida grisácea, pero no tanto como la de Raven.

Rob: Creo que elegiste un mal día para hacer una visita a la ciudad, sabes en jum...

No pudo terminar esa frase ya que tuvo que esquivar un trozo de escombro que John le lanzó, con lo que parecía telecnesis.

Rob: Pero que demonios... ¡titanes ataquen!

Rob: Chico bestia Starfire y Cyborg ataquen al lunático, Raven vamos a ayudar a los sobrevivientes.

Entonces comenzó la batalla, el primero en atacar fue Cyborg, le disparó con su rayo sónico, pero esta en lugar de esquivarlo lo tomó con sus manos y se la regreso dejándolo fuera de batalla; entonces Chico Bestia lo envistió en forma de tiranosaurio, pero cuando lo hizo este lo detuvo, lo cargo con una fuerza impactante, haciéndolo ver muy fácil y lo lanzó unos cuantos metros lejos dejándolo semiinconsciente; le siguió Starfire.

ST: disculpa amigo no quiero hacerte daño, podríamos hacer esto de una manera amab....

No pudo terminar esto ya que fue golpeada por la espalda por una roca

ST: ¡eso no fue amable¡

Y comenzaron un intercambio entre lanzamientos de Starbolts y escombros...

Mientras tanto:

Rb: Raven ayuda a las personas.

Esta solo partió y comenzó a tele transportar personas fuera del peligro mientras que Robin ayudaba a sus compañeros caídos.

Con Star:

Después de varios minutos sin un ganador John simplemente se tele transporto y la golpeo en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente, entonces Robin quien estaba más cerca entro a la batalla

Rob: mira no se quien eres ni que quieres per...

De nuevo fue interrumpido por otro ataque

Jn: mi nombre es John

Rob: bueno John no eres el único con trucos bajo la manga.

Entonces Robin sacó 3 discos explosivos y los lanzó contra John, pro este los esquivo tele transportándose a un lado y al otro terminando detrás de Robin y golpeándolo en la nuca dejándolo en el piso, entonces Raven dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se encaro con John.

Rv: ¿Qué quieres?-Su aura era muy oscura tanto así que hasta sentía escalofríos, se le hacia conocida pero solo ese tipo de aura era parecida a la de su padre, pero el estaba muerto ella lo había destruido pero la de el era un poco diferente extraña, no sabía describirlo simplemente diferente...

Jn: Debes saberlo, creo que es justo-espero un poco para luego continuar-lo que merezco por derecho, sabes, ahora ya no tengo tiempo de charlar.

Entonces John comenzó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con Raven lo que después se convirtió en un intercambio de ataques de energías en todo tipo de formas, hasta que comenzó a hacerse humo, la chica oscura ya no podía ver, solo sintió un fuerte impacto en el estomago que la dejo en el suelo, le faltaba aire, apenas podía resistir el dolor, ese tipo era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, para cuando en humo se disperso John ya estaba cerca, energía oscura le rodeaba la mano Raven pensó que no saldría de esta.

Cuando llego hasta ella se detuvo, se volteo, parecía que hablaba con alguien, no alcanzaba a oír que decía, se volvió hacia ella y dijo.

John: ya no tengo tiempo, pero nos volveremos a ver- a Raven ya le costaba distinguir la formas todo se hacía borroso.

Entonces John lanzó una esfera plateada que comenzó a soltar un espeso humo negro. Entonces todo se volvió oscuro para cada uno de los titanes....

............................................................................................................................................. En la guarida enemiga de las montañas:

Jn: Ya llegue señor

¿?: ¿Y bien?

Jn: Esta echo señor

¿?: ¿Para cuando estará listo?

Jn: No lo se con exactitud Esteban lo estaba revisando y...........

¿?: ¡Lo quiero para mañana a primera hora!

Jn: claro señor, afinaré los detalles con Esteban esta noche en cuanto al otro asunto solo es cuestión de tiempo.

¿?: Excelente ahora vete

Entonces John se retiró

¿?: Esos titanes no saben lo que les espera, tal vez esa chiquilla insignificante pudo vencer a Trigón pero no lo harán con migo.

* * *

Cuando los titanes comenzaron a reaccionar ya era de noche.

Chico bestia fue el primero en despertar seguido por Cyborg

Cb: ¿Qué fue eso?

Cy; ya lo averiguaremos

Cb: Viejo esta vez si que nos patearon el trasero.

Cy: Ni que lo digas.

Miraron a su alrededor, Starfire y Robin comenzaron a reaccionar, entonces Cb y Cy se levantaron y fueron a ayudarlos.

Rb: Oh, mi cabeza- dijo en un leve quejido, se llevo una mano a esta y comenzó a sobársela.

Cy: ¿Están bien?

St: Creo que si-los ayudaron a levantarse.

CB: amigos ¿Dónde está Raven?

Miraron a su alrededor y la vieron tirada unos 10 metros más alejada de ellos, se apresuraron hacia ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, el primero en llegar fue el chico maravilla, la movió un poco, para ver si reaccionaba.

Rb: Rae, ¿puedes oírme?

Starfire miraba con angustia, entonces Cyborg le tomo el pulso.

Cy: Según mis cálculos no tarda en despertar, está bien.

Chico bestia que miraba desde atrás miro los vestigios de la esfera.

Cb: ¿Chicos que es eso?

Cybororg lo observo y dijo- será mejor que lo lleve a la torre a examinarlo.

Entonces Raven comenzó a despertar, miraba a su alrededor un poco confundida, Robín aun estaba a su lado la ayudo a incorporarse y le sonrió.

Rb: Vamos a casa.

............................................................................................................................................En la torre T todos los titanes estaban reunidos en la sala principal.

Cyborg se reparaba algunos golpes, Raven preparaba te, eso le ayudaría un poco a que el dolor se disipara, en eso Robín entro a la cocina y buscó en la nevera un poco de hielo para la cabeza que aun le dolía, Raven se le acerco.

Rv: ¿Puedo?-dijo ofreciendo su ayuda, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Rb: Por favor.

Entonces Raven llevo su mano hacia la cabeza del joven maravilla, su mano se rodeo con la energía de tonos azules, la hechicera inhalo profundamente y soltó el aire un poco mas a prisa de lo normal, le estaba costando un poco mas de trabajo de lo usual curarlo, era extraño pero no lo hizo notar, terminó su labor y dio un paso atrás.

Rb: Gracias

Rv: No hay de que.

Robin dejo el hielo en su lugar, ya no había necesidad de tomarlo, como siempre Raven le había quietado todo el malestar, miro a los demás.

Rb: Alguna teoría sobre que quería ese tipo.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

Cy: tal vez deberíamos revisarla escena del crimen más a fondo.

Rb: Ya lo hice, no encontré nada.

Cb: Y si solo es un psicópata.

Rv: No lo creo no es cualquier psicópata de echo pienso que no es humano.

Rb: Raven sabes algo que debamos saber.

Rv: No solo es una suposición.

Cb: ammm.... amigos, se que esto es importante, pero no podremos patearle el trasero a ningún psicópata si no dormimos bien.

Rb: Chico Bestia tiene razón ya casi es media noche, titanes continuaremos mañana, ahora debemos descansar que descansar...

* * *

Al amanecer:

Sonó la alarma, todos los titanes se reunieron enfrente de la computadora principal.

Cb: ahora que pasa-dijo un soñoliento chico bestia-arruinan mi sueño de embellecimiento.

Cy: Somos nosotros.

Todos: ¡Que¡

Miraron la pantalla y efectivamente los titanes estaban destruyendo a la ciudad...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo cap. espero que les guste y cualquier queja comentario duda por favor díganmelos y con gusto los atenderé**

**Gracias **


	3. Pesadillas,visiones y confusión

**Nota: los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen.**

**Personaje agregado en este cap.:**

**Sd: Slade**

**¿Destino o mera coincidencia?**

**3.-: Pesadillas, visiones y confusión**

Miraron la pantalla y efectivamente los titanes estaban destruyendo a la ciudad...

Después de eso una sombra, todo era oscuro, un libro, un demonio, ¿Trigón?, dolor demasiado sentía que le quemaba, era como si alguien le extrajeran algo del abdomen dolía ...

Raven despertó empapada en sudor frio, miró su reloj y eran las 3:00 a.m., después de eso no podía dormir de nuevo así que tomó una ducha para intentar relajarse, pero las imágenes y la confusión no dejaban de rodear su cabeza.

Después de ducharse decidió salir a meditar a la azotea, pero cuando apenas cerro los ojos las imágenes volvieron a rodear su cabeza, entonces al darse cuenta que no podría meditar ni volver a dormir, decidió volver a su habitación y leer un poco, quizás toma té eso la relajaría.

* * *

Al amanecer Robin se despertó, como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez se encontraba preocupado pero no sabía por que así que continuo con su rutina diaria se duchó y entrenó un poco, después fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, esperando encontrar a Raven como todos los días, pero al llegar ahí solo encontró un paquete abandonado con el nombre de Raven, este le causaba desconfianza, pero de todas maneras decidió entregárselo, tal vez estaría meditando en la azotea.

Al llegar y no encontrarla ahí decidió ir a su habitación, de camino se encontró con CB y Cy.

Cy y Cb:. Buenos días Robin

Rb: buenos días chicos.- les dijo este rápidamente siguiendo su camino

Cy: viejo ¿a dónde vas?

Cb: si, y que ese no es el paquete de Raven del otro día.- dijo esto haciendo que se detuviera a prestarles atención.

Rb: si, de hecho voy a entregárselo, por cierto ¿no la han visto?

Cy: No, bueno los esperamos en la cocina haré huevos con tocino-dijo con alegría

Cb: Ni lo sueñes viejo, hoy desayunaremos tofu

Cy: ¡Que esa porquería!, estas loco si piensas que te voy a dejar tocar mi cocina

Y se fueron apartando en dirección a la cocina discutiendo sobre el tema, dejando a Robin continuar con su camino, cuando ya estaba en el pasillo de las habitaciones Star salió alegremente a saludar a Robin.

St: Hola amigo Robin que maravilloso es este día.

Rb: buenos días Star –dijo siguiendo su camino

St: ¿Adónde vas tan deprisa?

Rb: a entregarle su paquete a Raven

St: Esta bien nos vemos en el desayuno amigo Robin, les prepararé una sorpresa

Rb:(hoy abra una pelea por el desayuno) pensó Robin.

Cuando llegó (por fin) a la habitación de Raven, tocó la puerta. Raven la abrió y como de costumbre solo un poco, per esta vez olvidó su capucha, dejando ver los efectos de su ensobinó y su palidez (esta vez más por el susto).

Rb: Rae, te vine a traer... ¿te sientes bien?

Lo que hizo que reaccionara y se pusiera rápidamente con su capucha. Robin se preocupaba por los integrantes de su equipo, pero esta vez se preocupó demasiado pero no le dio importancia.

Rv: No es nada.

RB: Rae a mi no me engañas, recuerdas nuestra conexión.

Raven lo pensó un momento pero no lo quería preocupar con suposiciones tontas así que mintió.

Rv: Es solo que he tenido un poco de insomnio.

Robin no quiso entrar en mas conflictos, sabia que no conseguiría información, y él era el integrante del equipo que más la conocía y sabía que le tenía que dar un poco de tiempo, pero y tampoco lo dejaría así.

Rb: Sabes que puedes confiar n mi y en el equipo, pero bueno olvidaste esto- dijo entregado le el paquete.

Rv: Gracias.

Rb: En verdad Raven así sea la más mínima cosa

Rv: Esta bien.

Rb: Te esperamos en el comedor, creo que habrá una pelea por quien habrá el desayuno.

Rv: Genial-dijo con sarcasmo.

Colocó con sus poderes el paquete sobre el baúl donde encerró el libro de Malichor, y se fue con Robin.

* * *

En la guarida de las montañas:

En un hangar amplio y reluciente se encontraban nuestros villanos con una de sus usuales charlas.

¿?: ¿Cómo van las copias Esteban?

Es: Están casi listas.

¿?: Excelente, esperaremos el momento oportuno para usarlas.

Es: De acuerdo señor.

En eso llego John al parecer con un golpe en la cara que en el camino se curaba.

¿?: John, conseguiste que todos se unieran.

Jn: Si señor, excepto uno.

¿?: ¿Quién? ¿Acaso cerebro?

Jn: No, señor el acepto de inmediato al escuchar todos los fines del plan.

¿?: Entonces ¿Quién?

Jn: Un muy digno oponente.

¿?: ¿Él que logró golpearte?

Jn: En efecto señor, a pedido hablar con usted, antes de unirse, al parecer desconfía de los nuestros.

¿?:Hazlo pasar, mientras arreglo esto, continúen con las copias.

Y John y Esteban salieron dejando entrar al Negociante.

¿?: Querido, colega ¿Por qué aun no te nos unes?

¿?2(lo utilizaré para el segundo tipo misterioso hasta que se sepan quién es):No soy tu colega, no hare uno por que uno de ustedes me traiciono ya una vez.

¿?: Si, esa vez lo hiciste por algo que tú querías, pero si yo te dijera que puedes tener eso y más.

¿?2: A que se refiere.

¿?: A que yo además de devolverte a la vida puedo, ofrecerte venganza a quienes lo impidieron además de un alto puesto en el nuevo mundo.

¿?2: ¿Venganza?- dio en el clavo

¿?: Así es, ese grupo de insolentes que lo impidieron, así es, cuando llegaste hicieron que todo desapareciera contigo dentro.

¿?2: Echo.(será aun mejor para mi)

¿?: Un placer hacer negocios contigo Slade, pero te tengo una primera tarea.

* * *

De camino, Raven se detuvo, no respiraba, palideció y su respiración se hizo agitada,

Estaba teniendo una visión en ella solo visualizaba sombras que recorrían su mente muy rápido luego a Slade con la marca de escaz (am si alguien sabe como se escribe por favor díganmelo) en la frente pero ahora estaba diferente, la dividía un línea por en medio, de nuevo ese dolor en el abdomen, oscuridad, John, más sombras oscuridad,,, un fuerte dolor de cabeza...cuando reaccionó estaba arrodillada en el piso con una mano en la cabeza y la otra apoyada en el suelo.

Rb: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué viste?-Cada vez lo entendía menos, ya q se preocupaba por ella pero no como antes era no podía describirlo.

Rv:-Lo pensó un momento, (¿era mejor decirle? La última vez fue cierta) -Slade.

La sorpresa por las palabras bueno la palabra de su compañera lo enmudeció.

En eso sonó la alarma, Robin ayudo a Raven a levantarse.

Rb: ¿Te sientes bien?-la angustia había regresado

Rv: Si, gracias, pero, debemos apresurarnos.

Los dos corrieron a reunirse con sus compañeros en la sala, cuando llegaron, los chicos ya tenían las coordenadas.

Rb: ¿Qué pasa?

Cy: No te alarmes viejo, pero, es Slade fue visto entrando a la vieja biblioteca lo cual no me gusta para nada-dijo esto muy rápido y cubriéndose como esperando recibir un golpe.

Rb: Eso ya lo se pero quiero saber que esta haciendo.

Cb: ¿Cómo que ya sabias nos acabamos de enterar? A demás ¿no se supone que estaba muerto?

St: Es verdad amigos

Rv: tuve una visión, y nunca se encontró nada ni un cuerpo ni evidencia, pero eso no importa ahora, vamos.

Y todos los titanes salieron hacia el lugar de los hechos.

* * *

Slade Estaba bajando las antiguas escaleras cuando llegaron los titanes.

Sd: Titanes que alegría verlos de nuevo.-dijo con su burlona voz.

Rb: ¿Qué quieres?

Sd: Querido aprendiz no haz cambiado nada, pero hoy por reencontrarnos te daré gusto, quiero venganza y algo que ustedes tienen...


	4. Un robo, confusión y más sorpresas 1

**Hola, de nuevo gracias por leer Nota: los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, así como los personajes.**

**¿Destino o mera coincidencia?**

**4.-: Un robo, confusión y más sorpresas. Parte uno**

En la antigua biblioteca:

A Raven le resultaba muy incomodo aun estar en ese lugar, sentía muchas cosas desagradables en el, sin mencionar los malos recuerdos que venían a su mente, pero no podía ignorar lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, tenía una misión y no podía mostrar ninguna debilidad ante algún villano y menos contra Slade.

Slade Estaba bajando las antiguas escaleras cuando llegaron los titanes.

Sd: Titanes que alegría verlos de nuevo.-dijo con su burlona voz.

Rb: ¿Qué quieres?

Sd: Querido aprendiz no haz cambiado nada, pero hoy por reencontrarnos te daré gusto, quiero venganza y algo que ustedes tienen...

Rb: Titanes ataquen.

Robin fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, pero Slade fue más rápido y se movió de lugar haciendo que Robin se estrellara contra las escaleras de piedra, después se lanzó al vacio de en medio de las escaleras.

* * *

En la guarida:

En un cuarto oscuro, con un enorme ventanal con unas enormes cortinas que no dejaban pasar la luz del sol, haciendo parecer que era de noche, aquel cuarto por alguna extraña razón solo alumbraba el escritorio en el que estaba tomando café, en una silla de cuero negro el tipo misterioso

¿?: John- llamó nuestro personaje misterioso

John salió de entre las sombras atravesando las paredes para llegar a aquel lugar

Jn: Si señor.

¿?: Quería hablar con nuestro colega x de la parte del segundo paso del plan.

Jn: Lo hago pasar de inmediato señor.

¿?: John, cuando te vallas proporciónale a Slade un ayudante y con el un medio de escape, tengo otro trabajo para el...

Este asintió con la cabeza y despareció entre las sombras y se abrió la puerta

Entonces por la puerta entro x con John

Jn: Con su permiso señor, entonces desapareció entre las sombras.

(Bueno creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que conozcan su nombre espero les guste y si no díganme)

X: Que quieres Dreigo.

Dr: Si trabajaras aquí, debes de tenerme respeto o sufrirás las consecuencias.

X: ¡Por que abría de hacerlo ¡ ¡que me haría obedecerte!

Dr: ¡Jamás me retes!

Entonces x solo comenzó a ser rodeado por energía roja y de pronto comenzó a sentir un dolor inexplicable en todo su cuerpo como si lo quemaran y golpearan al mismo tiempo, tanto así que se arrodillo en el piso hasta que esta cesó, después de eso solo salía humo de su cuerpo, ahora temía de aquel ser que sin tocarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había dejado en el suelo.

Dr: Ahora tengo planes para ti, en estos momentos los titanes están distraídos por Slade y demás juegos que he preparado para ellos-dijo siniestramente-he escuchado que eres bueno para penetrar en lugares de alta seguridad.

X: Ve al grano.

Dr: Me gusta tu entusiasmo- dijo burlonamente-lo que quiero es que te infiltres en la torre T y que entres en el cuarto de la pequeña bruja.

X: Estas loco, ¿no has oído a los otros villanos? todos dicen lo mismo, me mandaría a otra dimensión con solo acercármele o a su habitación.

Dr: Es por eso que te he elegido además nunca se enterará de que estuviste ahí por que dejaras todo como estaba.

X: ¿Entonces que motivo tendría que fuera a la guarida Titán?

Dr: Es muy sencillo yo quiero algo que esta en ese lugar, debes de colocar esto y nadie notara que estuviste en su cuarto,-dijo esto entregándole un aparato negro y de tamaño minúsculo- lo que tienes que hacer en el es...

* * *

En la antigua biblioteca o más bien en sus ruinas:

Los titanes se lanzaron después de Slade, Chico Bestia en Forma de pterodáctilo, Starfire llevaba a Cyborg y Raven a Robin, al llegar a la puerta derrumbada, vieron a Slade correr hacia el interior, lo persiguieron, pero este era rápido más aun que cuando habían peleado contra él en la vieja fábrica, entonces comenzó a atacarlos, lanzaba bolas de azules que quemaban con la intensidad de mil soles, estas al ser esquivadas por los titanes y chocar contra los antiguos muros hacían cenizas un enorme trozo de pared en forma de circulo.

Los titanes se separaron y comenzaron a atacar a Slade desde diferentes ángulos Chico bestia le lanzaba escombros, Cyborg lo atacaba con su rayo sónico, Starfire lanzaba Starbolts sobrevolándolo, Robin le arrojaba discos explosivos y Raven le atacaba con su podes en forma de flecha, pero Slade no se inmutaba (no le hacían ni cosquillas, eso lo digo yo jiji).

Esto termino por hacer una enorme bola de tierra, los titanes al no saber a donde atacaban, dejaron que esta se dispersara, pero cuando lo hizo Slade ya no estaba, miraron a su alrededor, pero no había rastro de él, de pronto Cyborg sintió como lo jalaban de su pierna, miro hacia ella y vio una mano rodeada de energía azul que quemaba como la de las bolas que lanzó Slade, y esta lo lanzó contra una de o las viejas paredes

* * *

Mientras los titanes peleaban con Slade, X entraba sigilosamente a la torre T:

Se acercó y entro en el punto más vulnerable: el techo, desde este fue a la puerta un coloco un dispositivo, tecleo varias claves y después de unos minutos pudo jaquear la computadora principal y desactivar las alarmas, luego de eso fue sencillo entrar a la habitación de la hechicera, dentro de esta tomó lo que buscaba y colocó el diminuto aparato que le dio Dreigo, Después de esto salió de la torre dejando todo como lo encontró hasta lo que tomo, pues como le habían ordenado dejo replicas exactas de todo, claro solo en el físico...

* * *

**Lamento haberlo cortado aquí pero ya no me da tiempo de escribir mas prometo apurarme lo más que pueda.**

**Dejen comentarios, quejas, reclamaciones etc... Por fis todo sea para mejorar**


	5. Un robo, confusión y más sorpresas 2

**Las explicaciones están entre paréntesis, para di**

**Bueno me he dado una escapada de mis deberes para escribir otro capitulo antes de ausentarme un tiempo (que espero no sea mucho) Bueno aquí esta el cap.**

**¿Destino o mera coincidencia?**

**5.-: ****Un robo, confusión y más sorpresas. Parte uno**

Mientras los titanes peleaban con Slade, X entraba sigilosamente a la torre T:

Se acercó y entro en el punto más vulnerable: el techo, desde este fue a la puerta un coloco un dispositivo, tecleo varias claves y después de unos minutos pudo jaquear la computadora principal y desactivar las alarmas, luego de eso fue sencillo entrar a la habitación de la hechicera, dentro de esta tomó lo que buscaba y colocó el diminuto aparato que le dio Dreigo, Después de esto salió de la torre dejando todo como lo encontró hasta lo que tomo, pues como le habían ordenado dejo replicas exactas de todo claro solo en lo físico...

* * *

Con Slade:

Los Titanes estaban de nuevo en la habitación de las Ravens con la ayuda de esta, claro, pero Salde las cosas no iban muy bien les estaba "pateando el trasero", Cyborg estaba tirado en el suelo semiinconsciente Chico Bestia se le lanzó a la cabeza en forma de Lémur, pero este se quemo al tocarlo y fue lanzado por Slade con un impresionante fuerza hacia donde Cyborg, quedando fuera de batalla; entonces Raven se acercó a Slade y lo enfrentó.

Rv: ¿Qué quieres?

Sl: ya lo he dicho... algo que ustedes tienen, pero aun no es el momento.

Acto seguido tomo a Raven del cuello, esta comenzó a sentir como le quemaban las manos del villano, pero este la lanzó contra los escombros, pero esta al caer se golpeo la cabeza contra una enorme roca, quedando inconsciente. Entonces Robin se comenzó a preocupar de nuevo, pero no podía dejar que Slade se escapara entonces comenzó a atacarlo junco con Starfire, esta le lanzaba rayos por los ojos, mientras que Robin le lanzaba discos explosivos cuando de pronto una inmensa bola de humo verde cubrió a Slade.

Mb: (para Mambo jumbo) Lo siento pero tu acto se acabo, ahora lo ven, ahora no lo ven, jajaja -dijo el "mago" riendo.

Entonces la bola se disperso pero Slade desapareció.

Mb: Veamos pero que tenemos aquí- y comenzó a observar a los cansados y algunos inconscientes Titanes.

Rb: ¿Ahora tú?, ¿Qué quieres?

Mb: ¿así me recibes después de tantas peleas juntos?, eso no me agrada, yo te enseñare buenos modales.-Entonces agito su barita y dijo-Ocus-Pocus.

Entonces Robin apareció vestido con un traje sastre.

Rb: Pero que demoni...

Pero Mambo lo interrumpió

Mb: No, no, no, no que pasa con esos modales, Abra-cadabra.

Entonces Robin no pudo abrir más la boca, y Star comenzó a lanzar Starbolts contra Mambo, pero este comenzó a esquivarlos cosa que no fue fácil con tanto escombro.

Mb: ¿Tú también?, que mas da,-Agitó su barita y dijo -Ocus-pocus.

Star y Robin quedaron atados por la espalda, por una grueso soga metálica, estos comenzaron a intentar escapar.

MB: No se esfuercen tanto esta echa especialmente para ustedes, un regalo del amo-dijo esto arremangándose y dejando ver la marca de escas en su brazo- es algo útil sabes, ahora, ¿A que venía?, a si- y se dirigió a la hechicera, acto que les desagrado en especial a Robin.

Entonces este a llegar hasta ella clocó su mano debajo del inerte cuello de la hechicera, pero Cyborg que posteriormente había reaccionado lo atacó con su cañón sónico por la espalda, pero este se volteo rápidamente y formó un campo de fuerza idéntico a los de Raven mientras dijo.

Mb: !Hey¡ acaso a los titanes no les enseñaron modales-agitó de nuevo su barita sin despegar su mano de la gótica –Abada-ancare.(no se me ocurrió otra cosa).

Y Cyborg quedó amarrado con la misma soga que Robin y Starfire al aun aturdido Chico Bestia, Mambo volvió a lo que estaba, mientras nuestro verde desorientado intentaba escapar convirtiéndose en todo tipo de animales sin obtener resultado.

Mientras tanto Mambo se acerco al cuello de la hechicera.

Mb: Ocus Pocus-dijo en voz baja más para el que para los demás, movió la varita.

Raven soltó un gemido de dolor.

Rb: Aléjate de ella-dijo con un toque de histeria.

Mb: Me temo que no es la hora de las complacencias chico maravilla.

Y continúo con lo suyo.

Mb: ¡Azarath mitrion Zinthos!-Entonces del pecho de Raven comenzó a salir energía negra que Chocó con las paredes rellenando fisuras y cerrándolas-siempre quise decir eso, Titanes me gustaría quedarme a jugar otro rato con ustedes pero tengo que irme- y salió por la entrada acto seguido se cerró dejando a los Titanes confundidos pero sobre todo atrapados.

Después de un rato de intentar zafarse de la soga, Raven comenzó a reaccionar.

Rb: ¡Raven! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Esta intento incorporarse, pero la distrajo un insoportable dolor de cabeza se llevó una mano a esta y cerró los ojos ya que comenzó a ver que todo daba vueltas, y se recostó de nuevo, entonces los titanes restantes se acercaron Starfire y Robin volando, mientras que Cyborg y Chico Betis saltando.

Cy: ¿Hermanita?

Entonces Raven logró incorporarse como pudo

Rv: Me duele la cabeza- dijo con su frio tono de voz, pero este dejaba escapar un hilo de dolor-Pero aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

St: Amiga me da gusto saber que te encuentras despierta, pero te has dado un gran golpe, sin contar que Mambo….

Raven abrió los ojos pero sintió un líquido caliente en su mano, la vio y era sangre, pero no le dio importancia, pero como siempre Robin comenzó a preocuparse.

Rb: ¿Segura que estas bien?, estas sangrando.

Rv: Si pero díganme ¿Qué paso con Slade? Y ¿Por qué están amarrados? ¿ y qué paso con Mambo estuvo aqui?

Cb: No Recuerdas lo de Slade.

Cy: Entonces ese golpe fue fuerte, mejor te reviso en la torre.

St: Slade escapó querida amiga, Mambo lo hizo desaparecer.

Rv:¿ Mambo?

CB: Sí y luego nos amarró con esto.

Cy: y nos encerró aquí, por cierto ¿Puedes hacer algo para desarma,,?-Pero cuando dijo esto las sogas se aflojaron, dejándolos salir.

Cy: Olvídalo.

Rb: Una cosa el menciono algo de el amo y tenía la misma marca que Slade, la marca de escas ¿Rae sabes algo que no nos haz dicho?

Rv: No, que yo sepa mi padre esta muerto y es imposible que regrese, pero tengo una duda ¿Cómo fue que Mambo los encerró aquí?

St: No lo sabemos amiga Raven, pero, suponemos que uso tus poderes

Rb: ya lo comentaremos, pero por ahora Raven-dijo esto ayudándola a levantarse de entre los escombros-Sácanos de aquí, debemos revisarte en la torre.

RV: Creí que nunca lo dirías.

Pero en ese momento se sintió débil como si su energía se fuera…

Entonces intento abrir la salida, pero no pudo, lo intento de nuevo pero no logró nada, los demás titanes comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos extrañados.

Cy: Haaa... ¿Rae sucede algo?

Rv: No lo sé, lo intentaré de otro modo.

Entonces, se convirtió en un cuervo negro que cubrió a todos los titanes con sus oscuras alas pero al levantar el vuelo se desvaneció cayendo todos al suelo.

* * *

Mientras en las montañas: (Esto sucede al mismo tiempo que Slade desaparece y los titanes Pelean contra Mambo, espero le encuentren relación y si no pregúntenme)

Red X llegaba de la visita a la torre T , caminaba entre los arboles y rocas por el camino lodoso que conducía a la cueva y también guarida de Dreigo con un libro y un espejo en mano, al llegar a la entrada, que estaba bien oculta , ya que tenía forma de una inmensa roca que encajaba perfecto con el aspecto del lugar, cayó Slade frente a él de una densa nube de huno verde.(De pie como siempre).

Sl: Lindo espejo X-dijo con su voz burlona.

X: Cállate que tu te vez mejor cayendo, de no se donde.

Pero antes de que continuaran discutiendo, la puerta en forma de roca se abrió dejando ver a un encapuchado con una túnica roja. (Para su dialogo, solo lo abreviaré en: (en) de encapuchado ya que no será de gran relevancia en la historia).

En: X, Slade los busca el amo sobre todo a ti-dijo señalando a Slade, después de esto desapareció dejándoles la puerta abierta.

Entonces estos entraron y la puerta se cerró después de ellos.

* * *

En la oscura oficina de Dreigo:

Este estaba sentado en su silla de cuero negro, esperaba a los recién llegados de su misión. En cuanto estos pasaron les sonrió indicándoles que tomaran asiento en 2 sillas que apareció, entre humo negro. Estando ya sentado comenzó a hablar.

Dr: ¡X¡ tu misión fue un éxito, déjame verlos.

Este entregó el libro el espejo y demás frascos que sacó de su cinturón.

Dr: ¡Excelente!

Slade al reconocer los objetos preguntó.

Sl: Si no es mucha la indiscreción, ¿Para qué quiere el libro de Azarath?-Odiaba tenerle respeto, pro debía de hacerlo para lograr sus planes.

Dr: Me alegra que preguntes pero aun no puedo revelarles el plan hasta estar completamente seguro de que no me traicionaran, como lo hiciste con Trigon, pero te puedo decir que no nos conviene que la pequeña bruja viaje a Azarath, ni que descubra cosas en el libro ni en su mente.

Sl: Se dará cuenta-dijo este completamente seguro

Dr: No lo hará, ¿X recuerdas el aparato que te di?

X solo asintió con la cabeza.

Dr: Bueno creo que es tiempo de probarlo.

Dreigo se levanto dejando las cosas en su escritorio y se dirigió a una esquina oscura de su oficina y descubrió una máquina.

Dr: Esto mis queridos aliados nos servirá de mucho, pues solo necesito un comunicador cómo estos-Sacó un aparato como él que le dio a Slade-y podemos hacer maravillosas cosas como absorber la energía de nuestra brujita, o evitar que use sus poderes- Dijo esto y la activó- o muchas cosas más, pero aun no es momento de contarles todo.

En eso tocaron la puerta.

Dr: Adelante esteban.

St: Señor llegó Mambo.

Dr: Hazlo pasar y cuando el salga llama a Cerebro y a Madame Rouge, Debo hablar con ellos.-Dijo dirigiéndose a Esteban-Slade X hagan favor de salir, los llamaré en cuanto todo este listo para su próxima misión-Apago la máquina y la cubrió.

Dr: A y Esteban ya casi estará todo listo para poner a trabajar las copias.

Este asintió dejó Salir a Slade y a X, dejo entrar a Mambo y salió dejando la puerta cerrada.

* * *

En la biblioteca:

Reven se comenzó a sentir un poco mejor, pero sentía que le cabeza le explotaría.

Rv: no lo entiendo-Pero cuando dijo esto las puertas se abrieron dejando abierta la salida.

Los titanes no lo pensaron 2 veces y salieron del lugar.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí la segunda parte de este Cap. **


	6. Una pequeña distracción y un gran error

**Hola y gracias por leer **

**¿Destino o mera coincidencia?**

**6.-: Una pequeña distracción y un gran error. **

**(o al cliente lo que pida)**

En la biblioteca:

Rv: no lo entiendo-Pero cuando dijo estolas puertas se abrieron dejando abierta la salida.

Los titanes no lo pensaron 2 veces y salieron del lugar.

* * *

Cuando los Titanes salieron de la librería estaba oscureciendo y hacia frío, soplaba el viento helado que los congelaba cada segundo, entonces emprendieron el viaje a la torre T.

* * *

En la torre T:

Los Titanes se reunieron a la enfermería y después de confirmar que todos estuvieran bien, colocar algunas vendas, que Raven curara algunas torceduras y golpes, fueron a la sala principal para revisar detalles e intentar descubrir lo que pasaba.

Todos se sentaron en el sillón grande.

Rb. Bien sabemos que Slade quiere venganza y algo que tenemos, pero también que de nuevo esta relacionado con la marca de escas, pero que ahora esta es diferente, ¿alguna teoría?.

Cb: Viejo esto comienza a darme miedo y pienso que se trata de Trigon.

Y todos voltearon a ver a Raven.

Rv: No me miren a mi, yo no se nada, pero no creo que sea obra de Trigon el no solía trabajar con tanta gente.- Y todos voltearon a ver a los demás como esperando a ver quien se atrevía a hablar, hasta que Cyborg lo hizo.

Cy: ¿Estás segura de que el murió?

Y todas las miradas se dirigieron de nuevo a Raven.

Rv: Totalmente.

Y todos voltearon a ver a los demás como esperando a ver quien se atrevía a hablar de nuevo, hasta que Starhablo.

St: Amiga Raven, ¿por qué piensas que tus poderes no funcionaban bien en la biblioteca?

Y antes de que voltearan a ver a Raven, Robin hablo al sentir su incomodidad por medio de su "conexión" y esta le agradeció con la mirada.

Rb: Ya tengo una teoría a eso, creo que Mumbo tuvo algo que ver, pero solo para no confiarnos tendremos mucho cuidado falta menos de un mes para tu cumpleaños Rae y no queremos que suceda algo como el año pasado, Raven por favor dinos algo, a sí sea lo más mínimo, cualquier indicio ¿Esta bien?

Rv: Lo hare –dijo con su fría voz.

Rb: Bien Titanes, relájense mañana tendremos entrenamiento a primera hora.

Todos lo Titanes comenzaron con sus actividades, Chico Bestia y Cyborg comenzaron a pelear por quien había ganado e el ultimo videojuego y quien ganaría el próximo, Starfire preparaba Slarg Tamaraneano para reconfortar a sus amigos, por la batalla perdida, Raven Salió de la habitación pero Robin la siguió, aun tenía la una venda puesta en a cabeza y le preocupaba su salud, pero había algo más algo que podía sentir por su lazo, la alcanzó en el pasillo; la detuvo tomándola del hombro

Rb: ¿Te sientes bien?

No recibió más repuesta más que detuviera su caminar.

Rb: ¿Rae?

Rv. Sabes me preocupa que...

Esperó unos segundos pero no siguió así que Robin decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

Rb: Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y en todos nosotros.

Rv: No es eso, es que me preocupa que las profecías se hagan realidad.

Robin volteo a Raven para poder ver su rostro, en el no mostraba nada más que su frío semblante de siempre eso sería para cualquiera, pero Robín había aprendido a leerlo y esa no era la forma, sus ojos dejaban ver agonía y sufrimiento pero sobre todo temor.

Rb: Eso no sucederá y si en cualquiera de los casos ocurriera, aquí estamos tus amigos, y más que eso tu familia para protegerte.

Rv: Gracias Robin-dijo esto mientras lo sorprendió con un abrazo que Robin correspondió.

Rb: Cuando quieras.

Rb: Quisieras contarme algo que deba saber.

Raven asintió con la cabeza

Rv: Pero no ahora.

Rb: Esta bien

* * *

Más tarde en la torre T, y ya pasadas las 12pm. De una fría noche, en la sala de evidencia desesperadamente buscaba pistas (Adivinen quien) Robin viendo cintas de seguridad de afuera de la biblioteca una y otra vez, hasta que decidió ir por mas pistas a la escena del crimen.

* * *

En la biblioteca:

Robin entró a la sala donde habían quedado atrapados hace unas horas, comenzó a buscar evidencias por todas partes.

Después de unos minutos buscando, moviendo escombros y estatuas, solo encontró un cabello violáceo de Raven, uno pelirrojo de Star y un trozo de su propia capa se impacientó, votó todo y se recargó en una estatua con forma de Raven.

Entonces comenzó a ver como se iluminaban algunas grietas del suelo formando el símbolo de escás.

Rb: Pero que demo...

Entonces vió una luz que lo cegó; cuando recuperó la vista vió la Torre T demolida, sus amigos estaban inconscientes en el piso, pero no estaba Raven, entonces volteó y vió un grupo de personas encapuchadas que corrían, decidió seguirlas, pero no se podía mover, lo intentó de nuevo y solo consiguió caer sobre su brazo derecho al que se le hizo un moretón y su guante se raspó, entonces un grupo de cuervos lo rodearon.

Rb:¡Ahhhh!, solo fue una pesadilla-dijo intentando calmarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba en la sala de evidencias pero podía haber jurado que estaba en la biblioteca, vió su brazo, aun tenía el moretón y su guante estaba raspado.

Vió el reloj y eran las 3 a. m.

Rb: Debo dormir quizás solo sea eso, y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

En la habitación de Raven:

Estaba teniendo de nuevo esa pesadilla que le quitaba el sueño:

Después de eso una sombra, todo era oscuro, un libro, un demonio, ¿Trigón?... Titanes destruyendo la ciudad, oscuridad, el hermano sangre, oscuridad, Slade, oscuridad, una gema, oscuridad John, oscuridad, Robin inconsciente ¿Robin inconsciente?, Los villanos lo habían capturado, ¿Kity con él?, oscuridad, Jericho , oscuridad, ¿Batman?, oscuridad, dolor, comenzaba asentir un dolor insoportable en el abdomen era como si la golpearan y la quemaran, ardía, oscuridad….

Rv:¡ Ahhhhh!….

No podía dormir más vio el reloj y eran las 3 de la madrugada, le faltaba aire y salió de su cuarto.

* * *

En la oficina de Dreigo:

Dr: ¡Esteban!

Este entro rápidamente a la oficina.

Es: Si señor.

Dr: Tengo una misión para ti, y necesito que pongas especial atención al chico, como se llama... Robin, estoy seguro que por poco encuentra algo, lo tuve que regresar, por ahora piensa que fue un sueño, pero no queremos que se entere de nada.

Es: si me permite la indiscreción señor ¿Cómo esta tan seguro?

Dr: Por que lo he visto, yo mismo lo he tenido que sacar de la biblioteca y ahora lo que tienes que hacer es...


	7. Un repentino cambio y una rápida visita

**Hola de nuevo y gracias por leer:**

**7.-Un repentino cambio y una rápida visita.**

Es: si me permite la indiscreción señor ¿Cómo esta tan seguro?

Dr: Por que lo he visto, yo mismo lo he tenido que sacar de la biblioteca y ahora lo que tienes que hacer es...

* * *

En el cuarto de Raven:

Tomó su capa rápidamente y salió de su cuarto, comenzó a caminar rápidamente iría a la azotea iba pensando en su pesadilla, trataba de convencerse de que era solo un sueño, cuando chocó son Robin provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Rb y Rv: Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa, ¿estas bien?

Rb y Rv: Si gracias.

Aun se sentían abrumados por sus respectivas pesadillas, a Raven aun quería salir a tomar aire, pero le preocupaba Robin más que de costumbre y Robin por Raven,

Robin se levanto rápidamente y ayudo a Raven a levantarse.

Rb: Raven ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

Rv: Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Rb: Cierto, pero aun así son las 3 de la madrugada y mañana tenemos entrenamiento.

Rv: Lo se solo quiero tomar algo de aire fresco-medito lo que estaba diciendo el chico maravilla no se detendría hasta sacarle información así que mintió en parte-volver estar ahí no fue muy agradable.

Rb: Tranquila no dejaré que nada pase.

Robin siempre protegía a su equipo pero últimamente sentía la necesidad de proteger a Raven aun que sabía que ella no lo necesitaba era la integrante más fuerte de su equipo.

A Raven le gustaba esa forma de ser de Robin siempre era optimista y mantenía la esperanza pasara lo que pasara mantenía la esperanza..., era solo eso, claro que sí el era su líder solo eso además él antes con Star se veía feliz, ella era su amiga, por otro lado tenían indicios de volver y ella no se entrometería.

Rv: Gracias, pero no me has dicho que haces aquí.

Rb:- Al verse atrapado dijo la verdad a medias-me quede dormido en la sala de evidencias.

Rv: Deja eso ya, que no te ayudará, somos un equipo Robin, todos estamos en esto, todos saldremos juntos, se que eres el líder pero la responsabilidad no esta solo sobre tus hombros y las desveladas no te traerán nada bueno.

Robin siempre apreciaba sus consejos pero esta vez atentaba contra la protección que él le quería dar, pero tenía razón además estaba muy cansado, eso no evitaba que se siguiera preocupando por ella y por que estuviera sola a estas horas.

Rb: Esta bien, pero llámame si necesitas algo-dijo señalando su comunicador.

A lo que Raven Solo asintió y ambos continuaron con su camino.

* * *

En la azotea:

Raven llegó como pudo respiró el fío aire que chocaba contra su cara, decidió que la mejor forma de tranquilizarse seria meditar. Tomo su usual posición en flor de loto y comenzó a mencionar sus particulares chacras para concentrarse.

Rv:"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos", "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos", "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos"…

Cuando logró concéntrense comenzó a ver imágenes borrosas dentro de las cuales pudo distinguir a Jericho y Heraldo, luego más oscuridad, después de un momento, los vio claramente, Heraldo le hacía señas con una mano para que fuera con ellos, Raven se acercó Heraldo la tomó de la mano y abrió un portal en donde entraron.

Rv: A donde vamos.

Hr: Queremos, bueno más bien Jericho quiere mostrarte algunas cosas que ha descubierto, que tienen que ver con Slade.

Rv: ¿Cómo?

Jericho asintió, para hacerle una señal a Heraldo y comenzaron a avanzar más rápidamente.

Jericho señaló una vieja casa abandonada en las afueras de Azarath, después se acercaron lo suficiente entraron atravesando las paredes, Jericho le indico a Raven que no hablara poniendo delicadamente uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la hechicera, esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

En la habitación a la que entraron no había nada más que polvo, no había ventanas solo una puerta y algo pequeño, un tanto cuadrado cubierto por una sabana vieja.

De pronto dos monjes entraron y descubrieron lo que la sabana cubría era el paquete que la habían llevado a Raven, de pronto uno de ellos dijo.

¿?: Debemos enviárselo.

El otro asintió y dijo

¿?2: La gema es nuestra única esperanza.

Después de eso salieron corriendo del lugar.

Rv: ¿Así que el esto tiene algo que ver con el paquete?

Jericho asintió con la cabeza, Heraldo tocó su trompeta, después de esto se abrió otro portal, ofreció su mano a Raven, esta la aceptó y entraron al portal, este dejaba ver más al fondo unas montañas.

Rv: ¿Aun ahí más?

Jericho asintió de nuevo.

* * *

Con Dreigo:

Dr: Por que lo he visto, yo mismo lo he tenido que sacar de la biblioteca y ahora lo que tienes que hacer es...- Se quedo helado no decía ni hacia nada.

Es: ¿Señor?

Dr: El hijo de Slade nos esta causando problemas descubrirá nuestra ubicación y parte del plan, ¡tráelo ahora mismo, vivo déjamelo a mi, pero no le hagas mucho daño a la bruja!, ha y Esteban además de Jericho esta otro joven, solo sácalo, mándalo lejos, pero trae su trompeta no queremos que regrese.

Esteban no lo hizo esperar Dreigo estaba furioso y si no iba se desquitaría con él, Dreigo abrió un portal y arrojó a Esteban entro.

* * *

En el portal:

Se acercaban cuando de pronto alguien más entro, era alguien que Raven no lo había visto o por lo menos no que lo recordara tenía una capucha negra puesta que le cubría la cara lo que dificultaba más su identificación, este saco una espada plateada que resplandecía en el filo con ella le hizo una herida bastante amplia en el abdomen a Jericho, lo que provocó que se detuvieran, Raven reaccionó rápidamente lo intentó capturar con sus poderes pero este ya estaba detrás de ella y la golpeo en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

Rv: Jericho- dijo con una mano extendida hacia él con un hilo de voz mientras caía.

Heraldo golpeó al tipo de la capucha pero este dijo.

Es:Volater Atzentra deltra, yanara atziriet.

Y lo lanzo dentro de un portal arrebatándole la Trompeta

Heraldo apenas suficiente empujo a Raven fura del portal hacia la torre.

* * *

En la sala principal:

Todos los titanes estaban reunidos para desayunar antes del entrenamiento, bueno casi todos.

St: Chicos alguien ha visto a Raven

Cy: No.

Rb: Yo la vi iba hacia la azotea, pero dudo que siga ahí, ¿Chico Bestia puedes ir a ver?

Cb: Aw viejo ¿Por qué siempre yo?

Cy: Porque has perdido el último videojuego y ya se esta acostumbrando a que la interrumpas en la meditación.

Cb: Rayos y si me manda a otra dimensión.

Rb: Cuando se le pase, seguro te saca.

Sin rezongar más decidió irse al ver que tenia la batalla perdida.

* * *

En la azotea:

Chico Bestia llegó reviso todo y no vio a nadie, por le que dio un respiro de tranquilidad, pero de pronto observó como se abría una especie de vórtice.

Cb: ¡Extraterrestres!- y empezó a correr en círculos.

Cuando le cayó Raven comenzó a gritar más, pero se percató que era ella luego el vórtice se cerro, se acerco a Raven, estaba más pálida y apenas respiraba no lo pensó 2 veces la tomó en brazos y la llevó con los demás, tomó el elevador, una vez abajo entró corriendo con los chicos gritando.

Cb: ¡Chicos, chicos, chicos!

La primera reacción de los chicos fue pensar que Raven lo quería mandar a otra dimensión. Antes de voltear Star preguntó.

St: ¿Qué pasa mi verde amigo?

Los 3 voltearon y fue muy grande su sorpresa al ver a Raven inconsciente en los brazos de bestita.

Cy: Ponla en el sillón.

Chico bestia obedeció.

Rb: ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

Mientras Chico Bestia contaba lo ocurrido Cyborg la examinaba.

Cy: Esta inconsciente la golpearon en la cabeza, lo mejor será llevarla a la enfermería.

.........................................................................................................................................................En la enfermería:

Todos estaban alrededor de Raven

Rb: Lo mejor será cancelar él entrenamiento.

Todos asintieron.

Robín se saco un guante y toco la frente de la oscura, estaba ardiendo.

Rb: Cy tiene fiebre.

* * *

En la oficina de Dreigo:

Esteban entró por un portal con Jericho al que arrojó al piso moribundo.

Dr: Bien hecho, muy certero sin duda.

Es: Gracias señor.

Dr: A y Esteban lo he pensado mejor y nos conviene que nuestro amigo Jericho, se lo merece su mensaje a medias nos servirá, también este con vida solo un poco de tiempo más-dijo esto acercándosele y sanado su herida muy superficialmente-por ahora les he mandado otra sorpresita que los mantendrá ocupados mientras arreglo unos términos con el querido hijo de Slade, por cierto Esteban, llámalo le conviene a él también pero que él espere afuera. Y pon esa trompeta en la bóveda.

.........................................................................................................................................................En la enfermería:

Raven se levantó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que ocho manos la detenían (de los 4 titanes).

Rv: ¡Jericho!-pero esta se mareo demasiado.

Los titanes que la detenían a ayudaron a recostarse de nuevo.

Cy: tienes un fuerte golpe en la nuca no debes de hacer movimientos bruscos si no quieres marearte

Rb: ¿Qué sucedió?

Rv: No lo recuerdo bien.

Cb: Pues al principio creí que eran extraterrestres, pero caíste a la azotea de un vórtice o algo así

Las imágenes regresaban a la cabeza de Raven demasiado rápido, su respiración se acelero pero lo supo disimular.

Rv: Pues Jericho…-no pudo terminar por que todos la interrumpieron al unísono

Td: Jericho!

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar los interrumpió la alarma.

Raven intento levantarse de nuevo, pero Robín la detuvo.

Rb: No Rae tú te quedas.

Rv: ¿Qué?

Rb: Por el momento no estás en condiciones de pelear.

Robín vio a Cyborg buscando apoyo.

Cy: Es cierto Rae

Cb: ¿Quieres que alguien se quede contigo?

Rv: Estoy bien no pierdan mas el tiempo pude ser algo grave, si me necesitan háblenme dijo mirando su comunicador.

Todos asintieron y salieron corriendo.


	8. No los busques

**Lamento mucho el retraso de casi un año desde que comencé a subir esta historia pero no he tenido tiempo de nada, me la he pasado en exámenes y tramites escolares pero espero ya no tardar más y terminar esta historia antes de que termine el mes ya que esto apenas comienza…**

**8.- No los busques**

Raven estaba preocupada por el estado de Jericho y Heraldo tenía que intentar buscarlos de algún modo.

En la sala principal…

Los titanes entraron a toda velocidad, Robín se sentó enfrente de la computadora y empezó a teclear rápidamente varios códigos.

Rb: Son los Hive están asaltando el museo, vámonos.

…

En el museo…

Mamut rompió la puerta para abrirles paso, la tomo y la lanzo destruyendo las cámaras, Gizmo se encarga de deshacerse de la seguridad.

Rb: ¿No eres un poco joven para ser de seguridad?-dijo el petirrojo con sarcasmo.

Gz: Cállate pelos de púa- lo ignoraron y siguieron en los suyo sacando reliquias que parecían ser libros y joyas.

Rb: Bien lo haremos del modo difícil, ¡Titanes ataquen!

Entonces estos se lanzaron sobre los villanos Cyborg y Chico Bestia sobre Gizmo, Star y Robin sobre Mamut.

Chico Bestia lo envistió en forma de T-rex pero Gizmo lo recibió de frente y lo detuvo después lo lanzo para atrás, tenia fuerza pero no tanta como la de John, entonces Cyborg le lanzo su rayo sónico pero Gizmo para sorpresa de los titanes con su tecnología mas bien con la de Cyborg creo una especie de escudo semitransparente con tonos rojizos que absorbió completamente el rayo.

Cy: Tu también robas mi tecnología, ¡Oh ya veras!

Gz: Te gusta, cortesía de Sangre- respondió en tono de burla.

Entonces aprovechando la distracción Chico Bestia se convirtió en mosca y se acerco a Gizmo en forma de mosca y una vez lo suficientemente cerca se convirtió en águila y voló arrebatándole el libro que había tomado.

Gz: ¡Ya veraz maldito insecto!

Comenzó a dispararle fuego parecido al de Slade derribando al Chico bestia.

Mientras con Robin y Star:

Rb: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Mm: Al chico pelo de púas, te gustaría saberlo- dijo burlándose de Robin

Este no espero más y se lanzo al ataque junto con estar este le lanzaba discos explosivos mientras Star le lanzaba Starbolts hasta que se creo una cortina de humo, al dejar que eta se disipara para poder observar a su adversario, en cuanto el humo comenzaba a disiparse Mamut tomo el pie de Star y la lanzo contra chico bestia derribándolo, entonces comenzó el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con Robin, pero con un solo golpe acertado de Mamut este fue derribado y fue lanzado contra unas repisas de cristal rompiéndolas, Robin se incorporo como pudo.

Rb: ¿Pero …. Cómo?- entonces Mamut se dio media vuelta para tomar mas cosas dejando ver la nueva marca de escas-No.

Con Cy:

Cyborg siguió atacando a Gizmo con todo lo que tenía pero este no se inmutaba, recibía los golpes sin parecer que le hicieran daño, apenas le hacían pequeños raspones, entonces Gizmo comenzó a lanzarle cosas de la exhibición cuando Chico Bestia venia hacía él fue interrumpido por Star que le cayó encima en pleno vuelo cayendo ambos contundentemente contra el piso.

Gz: Me gustaría seguir pateándoles el trasero pero debemos irnos- Esto hizo enojar a los titanes, pero en cuanto se lanzaron todos de nuevo al ataque- Andando Mamut-

Acto seguido desaparecieron con el botín en una bola de humo.

….

En la Torre T:

Raven se sentía mucho mejor así que salió de la enfermería, en cuanto lo hizo recordó el paquete, Jericho no había terminado de darle el mensaje pero parecía muy importante tal vez si lo abrió podría saber que le intentaba decir así que corrió a su habitación, tomo el paquete, lo dejo sobre su cama busco unas tijeras en los cajones de su tocador y se dispuso a abrir el paquete.

Corto el adhesivo, abrió la caja que pesaba lo suyo, encontró un collar con una joya negra en forma de cuervo con las alas abiertas, un papel arrugado y amarillento, y un libro negro de pasta gruesa de portada negra con símbolos extraños, lo abrió pero no decía nada absolutamente nada todo el libro estaba en blanco abrió el papel y sucedió lo mismo nada estaba como al principio ningún indicio.

Seguía muy preocupada por Jericho no sabia donde estaba y se encontraba herido necesitaba saber que estuviera bien no se le ocurrió otra forma de comunicarse con el que meditar, tratar de buscarlo, olvido el paquete, tomo su usual posición de flor de loto, comenzó a concentrarse y a mencionar su mantra.

Enconces comenzó a buscar a Jericho repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez en su mente, cuando lo encontró no se le veía muy bien estaba en una celda oscura, trato de comunicarse con el, cuando lo logro este solo se incorporo un poco, raven lo veía en su mente.

Rv: ¿estas bien?

Este asintió débil y lentamente

Rv: No lo creo- Pero antes e que continuara Jericho puso su mano en la cabeza de Raven y sin la necesidad de que el hablara Raven podía escucharlo.

Jr: Tienes que irte ellos sabrán que haz venido y te lastimaran

Rv: ¿Qué pasara contigo?

Jr: Yo estaré bien ahora vete, pero antes, el paquete que tienes…

Después de eso Jericho reacciono asustado.

Pero antes de que completara lo que decía algo la hizo salir de su trance. Ahora Jericho estaba en más problemas por su culpa, pero tenia que intentar ayudar a Heraldo si bien podía recordar antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia la empujó afuera del portal mientras el caía en otro.

Entonces trató de buscarlo buscó un libro y frascos con el contenido de estos hizo símbolo extraños los que abrieron un portal y entro en la dimensión de Heraldo, camino y comenzó a llamarlo, al no obtener resultados intentó en otra dimensión pero antes de entrar en el portal la misma fuerza que la saco de transe la lanzo fuera del portal.

…

En la celda de Jericho:

Esteban entro apresuradamente y saco a Jericho de su trance.

Es: Lamentaras haber echo eso- Levanto a Jericho con una sola mano mientras con la otra iba a darle el golpe de gracia.

Cuando entro corriendo John.

Jn: Esteban espera, el amo dice que él se encargara personalmente de este chico.

Esteban de mala gana tiro a Jericho al piso.

Es: Tenia tantas ganas de que rodaran cabezas

Jn: Creo que se te cumplirá el amo tiene una misión para los dos.

…...Con el resto de los titanes:

Cy: Demonios escaparon.

Rb: Creo que ese es el mínimo de nuestros problemas ahora, ellos también tienen la marca, pero ahora debemos volver a la torre.

Todos asintieron y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa.

Cuando llegaron Raven sin los escucho y bajo rápidamente a la sala, después de intercambiar sus respectivas historias todos se encontraban mas preocupados.

Rb: Parece que todos nuestros enemigos se están aliando con el tal amo pero no sabemos nada de esto, solo que los hace más fuertes y si puede hacer eso no quiero imaginar como es él, pero por que si es tan poderoso no da la cara.

Rv: Sea lo que sea a lo que nos enfrentamos es mucho más fuerte que Trigon y tiene que ver con esto – dijo señalando lo que había en el paquete.

Star: ¿Amiga Raven pero que es todo eso?

Rv: No lo se Star pero ahora debemos ayudar a Jericho y a Heraldo.

Rb: Debemos rastrear sus comunicadores.

Cy: Ya lo hice, el de Heraldo, fue desactivado junto con el de Jericho, pero lo hicieron en el portal por lo cual pueden estar en cualquier lado.

Cb: Tal vez deberíamos llamar a los demás titanes para que nos ayuden a buscarlos.

…

En la oficina de Dreigo:

Esteban y John entraron sigilosamente.

Es: con su permiso amo

Dr: Ya los esperaba, los necesito para que hagan un trabajo, necesito que destruyan a los titanes nos estorban y solo don quitan tiempo, pero no a la pequeña bruja aunque es de suma importancia, intenten que se nos una, aun falta tiempo para que pueda volver en cuerpo- dijo esto dejando ver su brazo que se veía transparente como si fuera un espctro- después de eso esto mundo y el universo volverán a ser el reino de las tinieblas.

Jn: Como usted ordene amo

Dr: Mientras tanto no nos conviene que busque a sus amigos, procuren que no lo haga más.

…En la torre T:

El enorme ventanal de la sala exploto dejando ver a Esteban y Jonh que levitaban a fuera con energía acumulada en ambas manos.

Jn: Titanes fue un gusto conocerlos pero temo que debemos terminar con ustedes-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Continuara…..

**De nuevo me disculpo por la horrible tardanza pero espero que pueda subir otro cap antes del viernes y ya no tardar más gracia y saludos a todos los lectores los quiero, hasta pronto. **


	9. Cambio de planes

**9.- Cambio de planes**

En la torre T:

El enorme ventanal de la sala exploto dejando ver a Esteban y John que levitaban a fuera con energía acumulada en ambas manos.

Jn: Titanes fue un gusto conocerlos pero temo que debemos terminar con ustedes-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Rb: ¿Quién eres?-dijo viendo a Esteban

Jn: Permíteme hermano, 'el es mi hermano y mano derecha Esteban, pero basta de formalidades tenemos trabajo que hacer- después de esto se lanzo al ataque junto con su hermano.

Rb: ¡Titanes ataquen!

Es: Cinco contra dos no me parece justo- después de decir esto cruzo los brazos frente a su cara agachando ligeramente la cabeza, acto seguido aparecieron tres más como él-así está mucho mejor.

Todos los encapuchados se lanzaron contra los titanes que veían asombrados a Esteban, pero en un segundo más se lanzaron también al ataque Chico Bestia Star Cyborg y Raven contra Esteban mientras que Robín se enfrentaba a John.

Chico Bestia se lanzo contra su enemigo en forma de rinoceronte en forma de envestida pero Esteban con la misma fuerza que John lo había hecho antes, lo levanto y cuando estaba dispuesto a lanzarlo Cb se convirtió en un mamut pero solo logro que Esteban solo bajo los brazos un centímetro y lo lanzo con la misma fuerza contra una de las paredes de la torr, mientras Chico Bestia intentaba recuperarse Esteban se acercaba a él.

Es: Patéticos humanos, luchan contra villanos intentando proteger una ciudad que esta sentenciada con el resto del planeta a la aniquilación total en lugar de disfrutar sus últimos días, mírate desperdicias uno grandiosos poderes, pero que lastima no son nada comparados con los míos.

Pero antes que siguiera insultando a su mundo nuestro verde amigo lleno de rabia contra ese sujeto se levanto como pudo y se puso en guardia, Esteban sonrió.

ES: si así lo quieres

Comenzaron de nuevo sus ataques.

Mientras con Cyborg, este atacaba a su clon con su rayo sónico pero este lo esquivaba con suma facilidad mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia él hasta tenerlo de frente comenzando así el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Cyborg no tenia oportunidad contra Esteban, no acertaba un golpe pero el si le hacía daño pero parecía que no quería terminar con el era como si estuviera jugando solo a esquivar a Cyborg, fue hasta después de unos minutos que le dio un golpe en el pecho y lo mando a volar contra el sillón.

Es: Esto es lo mejor que tiene este planeta para defenderse, jajaja, con razón un inútil como Trigon pudo entrar tan fácilmente.

Sin contestar a sus insultos hacia los titanes Cyborg solo se levanto furioso y se levanto de nuevo para iniciar un nuevo ataque contra John.

Mientras con Star se daba un intercambió de starbolts y rayos rojos ambos en el aire hasta que Star logro darle a Esteban pero este apenas se inmuto, pero este de vuelta lanzo un rayo contra Star pero ella logro esquivarlo.

St: Vamos eso es todo lo que tienes

Pero Estaban comenzó a reír entre dientes entonces Star pudo ver que no le apuntaba a ella sino al techo entonces comenzaron a caer trozos de escombro hacia Star y esta apenas pudo esquivarlos.

Es: Eres valiente, pero, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme- el encapuchado se burlaba de Star mientras esta solo apretaba los puños y se lanzaba de nuevo contra él.

St: Veamos quien es débil

Después de esto ambos volvieron a lanzarse al ataque.

Mientras con Robin:

Rb: ¿Ahora qué quieren?

Jn: Simplemente nos vinimos a divertir un poco terminando con ustedes

Rb: No si puedo impedirlo

Diciendo esto se lanzaron al ataque John saco su espada al tiempo que Robin sacaba una de sus varas boo pero en cuanto ambas hicieron contacto la vara de Robin ce paria en dos mientras se derretía para asombro de este entonces soltó lo quien quedaba de su ahora incandescente arma, tomo discos explosivos y se los lanzo a su adversario, pero este solo continuo avanzando hacia Robin.

Jn: Débil humano porque peleas ríndete ahora y veré que tu muerte sea rápida y sin dolor.

Pero Robin solo se puso en guardia.

Jn: Como quieras-guardo su espada-entonces me divertiré de lo lindo contigo.

Entonces comenzaron a enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo, John era demasiado ágil Robin apenas alcanzaba a ver la rapidez con la que ejecutaba sus movimientos, mientras él no podía hacer nada contra sus fuertes y devastadores golpes.

...

En la guarida de Dreigo:

Este observaba toda la pelea desde un espejo de cuerpo entero con marco negro y con símbolos parecidos a la marca de escás.

Dr: Mmmmm parece que todo saldrá bien , pero ahora debo traer a Heraldo antes de que la gema lo encuentre.

Acto seguido abrió un portal y este cayo salió de la extraña dimensión en la que estaba.

Dr: Pongan a nuestro amigo en la celda junto al otro prisionero.

Y antes de que Heraldo pudiera decir o replicar algo dos encapuchados salieron de la nada y lo arrastraron a las sombras, mientras Dreigo seguía viendo divertido la escena.

...

En la torre T:

Con Raven la cosa no iba mejor no podía atacar a Esteban sus a hechizos ni siquiera lo tocaban.

Es: Mmmm eres más fuerte que eso-siendo mitad demonio deberías sacar tu potencial, pero no lo haces por que le tienes miedo al poder, pero como eres descendiente de un traidor serás destruida al igual que el insolente de tu padre, amenos claro que te unas para tu fin por voluntad propia y así veremos que tu destrucción sea lo más rápida posible ¿Qué te parece?

Rv: Antes muerta

Es: Si así lo quieres-entonces lanzo contra Raven un rayo de mayor proporción que los anteriores dando le lleno haciéndola chocar contra otra pared, la titán se incorporo de la forma que pudo tratando de recuperarse de los golpes, se levanto el dolor apenas se lo permitía pero no dejaría a sus compañeros enfrentarlos solos y tampoco permitiría que esos dos tipos destruyeran su hogar, olvido el dolor y se puso en guardia mientras Esteban preparaba otro rayo idéntico al anterior.

Jn: Recuerda lo que el amo dijo Esteban

Es: Lo sé pero eso no me impide divertirme un poco- dijeron todos los Estebans a la vez

Jn: Ahora que lo pienso hermano tú te estás divirtiendo el cuádruple que yo

Es: Esta bien hermano como quieras-dijo esto mientras hacía desaparecer a su tres clones

Jn: Ahora si

Los titanes que en su mayoría se encontraban en el suelo se levantaron y se repartieron con sus terribles oponentes quedando así Cb Cy y Star contra John mientras que Raven y Robin fueron contra Esteban.

Con John Star comenzó a lanzarle rayos de sus ojos mientras cyborg le disparaba con su rayo sónico hasta abrirle paso a Chico Bestia que se dirigía hacia el con forma de mamut contra este pero antes de poder tocarlo cualquiera de los ataque combinados de los tres titanes se tele transporto a sus espalda John y los ataco con trozos de escombro por detrás, los titanes doloridos comenzaban a levantarse cuando John comenzó z acumular energía negra con rayos rojos en sus manos.

Mientras con Raven y Robin:

Robin comenzó a lanzarle un sinfín de discos y Esteban comenzó a congelarse pero en un segundo el hielo se rompió y Esteban estaba furioso, entonces Raven comenzó a lanzarle energía de todas las maneras que se le ocurría y junto con esta escombros de la ahora destrozada sala principal pero esta nos podían hacerle daño solo logro recorrerlo varios metros atrás.

Rb: ¿Ahora qué?

Rv: Tengo una idea pero necesito que los distraigas por un momento

Rb: Esta bien

Entonces Robin se lanzo contra de Esteba y comenzó a lanzarle todo su arsenal para después tomar otra vara boo y enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo mientras Raven se puso en flor de loto no dejaría que lastimaran a ninguno de sus amigos, mucho menos a Robin,,,,, ¡Robin! por que se preocupaba en especial por él tal vez porque era el que mejor la comprendía y a le debía mucho desde lo de Trigon o ¿había algo más? no había tiempo de pensar en ello tenía que intentar sacar a sus amigos de peligro asi usara toda su energía

Con los demás Titanes que veían su fin llegar

Cyborg presiono rápidamente un pequeño botón en su comunicador

Robin seguía intentando hacerle frete a Esteban pero este solo se divertía burlándose de los débiles intentos de Robin de tocarlo.

Rv: ¡Azarath mitrion zinthos!

Entonces un enorme cuervo negro salió del cuerpo de la hechicera y voló hasta los dos intrusos sacándolos momentáneamente de concentración pero estos comenzaron a empujar con rayos al cuervo de regreso ya cuando este estaba casi en su punto de partida Raven concentro toda la energía que pudo y los expuso de la torre, pero estos no desistían.

Jn : Esteban el amo a cambiado los planes debemos retirarnos

Esteban sin dejar de atacar al cuervo

Es: Pero me está retando por primera vez desde que comenzamos hay un intento que no parece tan mediocre.

Jn: Después tendrás tiempo de eliminarlos pero el amo quiere que regresemos ahora. Diciendo esto dejaron de atacar a Raven y se fueron rápidamente desapareciendo en el camino.

El cuervo negro comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco mientras regresaba a Raven, mientras los titanes que enfrentaron a John se quitaban los escombros de encima mientras veían como su compañera trataba de sacar a esos dos de su hogar, en lo que robin se acercaba un poco hacia a ella.

Chico Bestia vio como esos dos se alejaban

Cb: Si Rae les pateaste el trasero,!ullan cobardes!

Cy: Me temo que no están escapando bestita, dijeron algo de cambio de planes Entonces el cuervo desapareció completamente y Raven se puso de pie

Robin termino de ir hacia ella, se vía un poco pálida.

Rb: Bien hecho Raven-Pero esta se desvaneció y Robin la tomo entre sus brazos, la preocupación le invadía de nuevo-¿Raven, Raven te encuentras bien?

Esta reacciono, se incorporo y robin la soltó

Rv: Si solo estoy cansada, ustedes están bien

St: si amiga Raven, ellos nos estaban aaa como dice el amigo chico Bestia pateando el trasero pero tu intervención fue muy certera amiga Raven

Rv: Tal vez pero lo que en realidad nos salvo fue que se fueran.

...En la Celda:

Los encapuchados dejaron a Heraldo mas bien lo lanzaron dentro de la prisión y se fueron, este al entrar y ver a su amigo malherido corrió hacia el.

Hr: ¡Jericho!

Este se encontraba peor que antes Dreigo en verdad había hecho lo que dijo.

Hr: No te preocupes amigo saldremos de aquí yo te sacare solo necesito recuperar mi trompeta te sacare asalvo te lo prometo.

...

Con Dreigo:

Esteban y John entraron a su oficina

Es: Amo perdone la imprudencia, pero ¿Por qué no nos dejo terminar con ellos?

Dr: -señalo el espejo mientras decía-Porque tenemos la visita de más imprudente que ha llamado nuestro hombre de hojalata-

En el espejo aparecían los titanes este en una nave dirigiéndose a la torre titán.

Dr: Y al parecer hay más de ellos repartidos por todo este mundo dejemos que se reúnan y acabemos con ellos

...**Continuara **

**Hasta aquí el Capitulo 9 espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews quiero saber su opinión , respecto al episodio 10 no se si podre subirlo pronto ya que mi computadora se descompuso y me han prestado una por el día de hoy por lo que podría tardar, pero no se preocupen hare todo lo p;osible por que esté listo antes del lunes.**

**Mis más sinceros saludos y agradecimientos.**

**Hasta pronto**


	10. Divide y venceras

**Saludos he logrado conseguir una computadora y escribir este capítulo, sin mas aquí está el capitulo 10 divide y vencerás disfrútenlo y por favor dejen comentarios.**

**10.-Divide y ****vencerás**

En la guarida de Dreigo:

Es: ¿Y cuál es el plan señor?

Dr: Fácil a cerebro se le ocurrió antes pero no supo ejercerlo correctamente pero el concepto es bueno, estos mortales no son tan mediocres después de todo existe uno que otro con un toque de sabiduría entre ellos, divide y vencerás Esteban, divide y vencerás...

...

En la torre T:

Raven estaba curando a los titanes, cuando los Titanes este aparecieron entrando por donde solía estar el gran ventanal.

Ab: ¡Chispitas!, ¿pero qué paso aquí?

Cy: Abeja, me alegra que hayan llegado.

Después que Raven curara a todos los titanes, todos se saludaran con efusividad y otros con no tanta se reunieron en la sala, o lo que quedaba de ella para poder explicar lo sucedido, Robín miraba con confusión a Cyborg que a su parecer era el que tenia la respuesta a su interrogante.

Cy: Yo los llame- explico el robótico.

Rb: Creo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible esto es lo más grande a lo que nos hemos enfrentado mucho mayor que la hermandad del mal o que al mismo Trigon en persona.

Todo el equipo de abeja se miraba con preocupación sin poder evitar ver a la peli violeta, lo cual le molestaba demasiado a la hechicera.

Rb: Aun no hemos tenido la oportunidad de investigar nada ya que los ataque de ellos y me temo que de nuevo de todos nuestros enemigos han sido constantes, por lo cual les pido su ayuda en todo aspecto posible, pero también le pido no descuidar del todo su ciudad ya que podría ser atacada en cualquier momento, pero lo más grave es que a todos nuestros enemigo el tal amo como ellos lo llaman ahora les da poderes, mejora sus técnicas y les dan fuerza, por lo que no se me ocurre otra forma de detener esto que deteniéndolo a él.

Los titanes este se quedaron en silencio parecía que apenas comprendía lo que escuchaban, alguien peor que Trigon, ellos no lo habían enfrentado pero sus monturas de fuego con ellos sí que habían tenido problemas solo eran unos sirvientes sin significancia.

Después de algunas otras explicaciones como la desaparición de Jericho y Heraldo algunos titanes se pusieron a escombrar la sala o lo que quedaba de ella mientras Cyborg, Robin, Raven Acualand y Abeja se pusieron a investigar.

Todos estos fueron a la sala de investigaciones menos Raven ya que se fue a su habitación por algunos libros y las cosas que habían el paquete.

...

En la sala:

Starfire acomodaba algunas tuberías mientras chico bestia barría, más y menos corrían recogiendo escombros lanzándoselos a Veloz que los cachaba en una bolsa enorme de basura.

...

En la sala de evidencias:

Ac: Raven porque no intentas volver a buscar a Jericho y a Heraldo mientras nosotros buscamos en los libros.

Esta solo asintió y se coloco en flor de loto lo más alejada del resto de los titanes que pudo para evitar desconcentrarse, mientras los demás titanes leían en libros o buscaban información en la computadora.

Raven comenzó a recitar su mantra mientras se concentraba, su mente abandono su cuerpo mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de Jericho comenzó a ver como se alejaba de la torre demasiado rápido tanto que apenas podía ver a donde iba, hasta que choco de lleno al acercarse a un bosque con algo que parecía ser un campo de fuerza que no la dejaba usar sus poderes lo que la hizo salir de concentración y choco contra la pared para después caer en el piso.

Robín corrió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Raven y la ayudo a levantarse.

Rb: ¿estás bien?

Rv: Si, creo que es donde buscarlos, ¿han encontrado algo ya?

Acualand estaba muy serio.

Ac: Raven creo que tienes que ver esto.

Era el libro que había leído y escondido debajo de su cama cuando sucedió lo de Trigon, lo tomo entre sus manos leyó lo de la profecía rápidamente, dio vuelta a la página detrás de esta había un texto que decía:

_Le dijeron que eso era su destino sin saber que era un engaño la verdad que se oculta de los ojos humanos ha sido escondida para no espantar a los mismos, el verdadero señor de la oscuridad resurgirá y con el todo devastará no quedara un alma en pie la gema lo traerá pero ella es la esperanza misma entre toda la oscuridad._

El texto se cortaba ahí ya que habían arrancado varias páginas hasta dejar ver el símbolo que portaban todos sus enemigos, cuando termino de leer todos los titanes la miraban con mucha seriedad.

Decidieron comunicar inmediatamente esto a sus demás amigos corrieron a la sala que ya estaba casi limpia.

+: ¿Abeja encontraron algo?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta hasta que todos se reunieron todos los titanes.

Su reacción fue la misma que la del resto todos se quedaron serios y enmudecieron, trataban de no ver a Raven, entonces Robín se levanto y comenzó a teclear en la computadora que milagrosamente se encontraba en pie_._

Cy: ¿Qué haces viejo?

Rb: No me gusta admitirlo, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de todos- volteo a la pantalla- Llamando a todos los titanes los necesitamos, los esperamos en la torre oeste- corto la comunicación y tomo un comunicador negro y pequeño-Batman, necesitamos la ayuda de la liga, vienen tiempo difíciles, los esperamos en la torre

...

Con Dreigo:

Dr: Valla, valla parece que los titanes no la van a poner muy fácil, John reúne a nuestros aliados es hora de llama a Keila

Jn: Como usted diga amo.

...

**Continuara...**

**Lamento cortarlo aquí pero debo retirarme hare lo posible por subir el capitulo 11 pronto, saludos, hasta pronto.**


	11. Libros viejos

**Bueno espero compensar el cap anterior que estuvo muy corto, lamento la tardanza, pero por fin logre introducir a la liga en este cap solo que esto será lento ya que en este fic estoy uniendo muchísimas ideas, espero que les guste, se acerca la batalla.**

**Mis saludos y mejores desseos.**

**11.-Libros viejos**

Con todos los villanos:

Todos estaban reunidos sentados en una mesa gigante frente a un trono en lo alto donde estaba sentado Dreigo a su lado derecho estaban dos tronos mas pero de menor tamaño donde estaban sentados Esteban y John respectivamente a su lado derecho estaba otro trono mayor al de Esteban y John pero menor al de Dreigo, pero este se encontraba vacío.

Dr: Los he reunido aquí por que necesito que todos y si no la mayoría de ustedes hagan un trabajo, Robin quiere reunir a los héroes para hacer un intento por vencernos.

Todos los villanos rieron hasta que Dreigo alzo las manos en señal de alto

Dr: Espero no me fallen o pagaran las consecuencias.

Alzo su mano y cerro el puno hacia arriba como tomando algo, de pronto todas las marcas de escas desaparecieron de los villanos y estos se sintieron débiles y desfallecidos, Dreigo volvió a abrir su mano, los villanos volvieron a la normalidad y abrió apareció en su mano una bola de energía cubierta de rayos rojos que lanzo con suma delicadeza, esta choco contra una pared pulverizándola al instante.

Dr: ¿Quedo claro?

Todos los villanos asintieron temerosos.

Dr: Bien, lo que deben hacer es...

...

En la Torre T:

(Lamento no poder unir bien a la liga con los titanes, lo hago por una antigua petición de un antiguo lector y me atrevo a llamarlo amigo Blindmaster (espero haberlo escrito bien) y también aprovecho para disculparme de nuevo por la tardanza y porque torpemente borre la historia con todo y reviews al reeditarla) ya que no estoy total y completamente familiarizada con ellos así que les pido paciencia por favor y también su ayuda si alguno de ustedes quisiera ayudarme, sin más que decir por el momento lamento la interrupción continúen por favor)

Los titanes miraban serios a su líder, que seguía hablando por aquel transmisor, cuando se escucho la voz del caballero de la noche.

Bt: Robin ¿de casualidad se trata de una marca parecida a la de escas?

Rb: Esa misma, pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Bt: Tenemos el mismo problema con los villanos de ciudad Gótica, lamento no poder ayudarlos ahora pero tenemos problemas, pronto me contactare contigo para reunirnos.

Después de eso la llamada se corto.

Todos los Titanes se miraron entre confundidos y preocupado, lo que debían hacer ahora era esperar a que llegaran sus amigos.

...

Con Dreigo:

Dr: Esteban John, mientras ellos se preparan hay que despertar a Keila

Estos asintieron y caminaron detrás de él, cuando llegaron a una entrada lujosa, una puerta de Madera negra tallada a mano con símbolos extraños, pero, el más importante el símbolo de escas imponente al centro ocupaba la mayoría de la puerta pero no estaba tallado, sino que el símbolo estaba hecho de oro.

Al entrar vieron un lujoso ataúd con bordes do oro blanco, este estaba sellado, también tenía la marca de escas en la tapa, pero tallada, Dreigo se acerco hasta el ataúd, toco la tapa como si se tratase de un invaluable tesoro entonces, comenzó a murmurar y murmurar una frase inentendible en otro idioma después asintió y Esteban y John sacaron unas navajas para cortarse los dos la muñeca izquierda y dejar derramar su sangre en cada uno de los extremos del gran símbolo, como si esta cobrara vida recorrió todo el símbolo para después ser absorbida, estos últimos removieron la tapa del ataúd que ahora estaba flojo.

Entonces se dejo ver a una muchacha pálida de cabello negro que llevaba un vestido negro, provocativo, largo tan negro como la noche, abrió los ojos los cuales eran rojos como la sangre, se levanto y salió del ataúd para arrodillarse frente al amo.

Ke: Gracias mi señor

Este solo poso una mano en su cabeza

Dr: Te extrañe hija mía

Keila se levanto y busco algo en un baúl que estaba junto a ella tomo un arco y flechas de oro blanco adornadas con plumas negras, las coloco detrás de su espalda levantándose de nuevo.

Ke: ¿Qué necesitas que haga por ti padre?

Dr: Mi querida hija , siempre tan leal y servicial, necesito que traigas a la hija de Trigón

Ke: Ese maldito, padre te juro que pagara por lo que nos hizo

Dr: Lo sé querida, pero el fue destruido por su propia hija la mitad demonio

Ke: entonces esa desgraciada pagara- dijo total y completamente llena de rabia

Dr: si querida pero aun no es momento, me será de gran utilidad-dijo esto al tiempo que mostraba su fantasmagórica figura- después de eso ella será toda tuya.

Keila sonrió con maldad

Ke: ¿Dónde la encuentro?

Dr: Calma querida todavía no es momento, primero debemos deshacernos de todos sus amigos que insisten por hacerse los héroes.

Ke: Cómo digas padre

Esta discusión era escuchada por Esteban y John que miraban asombrados como la dejaba comunicarse con el con familiaridad y le contestaba con tanta calidez.

Después de un rato dejaron sola a Keila para que descansara mientras ellos se dirigían a preparar alguna que otra cosa para pro fin terminar con los titanes.

...

En la torre T:

Los Titanes intentaban recaudar información con la ayuda de sus amigos, cuando sonó una pequeña alarma proveniente de los titanes este, abeja miro su comunicador donde aparecía una pequeña imagen de control fenómeno asaltando la tienda de comics.

Ab: Titanes este tenemos problemas

+-: Más y menos si podemos- se tomaron de la mano y corrieron seguidos por los otros titanes este

Los titanes estese apresuraron a subir a su nave lo más pronto que pudieron.

Rb: Iremos con ustedes, los villanos son más fuertes ahora, necesitamos estar unidos-abeja asintió

Pero la alarma de la torre comenzó a sonar, Cyborg se acerco rápidamente a la pantalla y una imagen de la vieja biblioteca apareció.

Cy: Parece que de nuevo alguien entro en la biblioteca.

Ab: Parece que tienen otro problema aquí, descuida nos veremos pronto, adiós chispitas, nos vemos titanes.

Después de eso los demás titanes se despidieron con las manos. Los Titanes Oeste se quedaron en su torre para salir lo mas rápido que pudieron hacia la vieja biblioteca.

...

En la Biblioteca:

Los titanes se apresuraron a bajar por las escaleras hacia donde habían tenido la pelea con Slade.

Rb: Muéstrate

No recibió respuesta.

Cy: Mis sensores no detectan movimiento.

Cb: Sabemos que estas ahí.

Rv: Yo tampoco siento a nadie.

De pronto una rata de un tamaño enorme apareció asombrando a todos

St:!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

La rata se escabullo entre los escombros.

Cy: Debió ser solo eso lo que activo las alarmas, solo una rata.

Cb: Viejo eso no era solo una rata- dijo esto levantando los brazos empujando ligeramente el brazo de una estatua de Raven, esta se hizo hacia atrás y luego a un lado, dejando ver una entrada a un cuarto oscuro.

Cb: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- y se escondió detrás de Cyborg- jeje- dijo apenado mientras se sobaba la nuca y una gota aparecía en su frente.

Los Titanes lo dudaron un poco podría ser una trampa, pero parecía que nadie había estado ahí asi que se decidieron por entrar.

Al entrar se encendieron alrededor de cincuenta antorchas dejando ver el amplio lugar el cual era una enorme biblioteca llena de libros muy antiguos, en el centro un estatua de Raven sostenía un libro con la nueva marca de escas. Todos miraban asombrados Star volaba viendo los libros que se encontraban hasta arriba, uno llamo mucho su atención era azul marino de pasta gruesa y tenía una piedra azul terqueza como la que Raven traía en su frente solo que la de ella era escarlata, lo tomo y comenzó a ojearlo.

Mientras Chico Bestia también veía libro (si así es estaba interesado por los libros) comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás de la impresión jamás había visto tantos libros tan viejos juntos, hasta que choco con un estante de piedra, que para su sorpresa se movió y un libro de buen tamaño le cayo encima se alcanzo a cubrir peo aun así el libro lo derribo este se fue de centón con todo y libro que se abrió al caer mientras este se sobaba.

Entonces miro de nuevo el libro que le había caído encima y comenzó a leerlo con sumo interés, el jamás leía nada pero ese libro lo había atraído.

Cyborg miraba donde estaba la estatua tratando de encontrar el mecanismo que lo había abierto intentando descifrarlo.

Raven se fue directamente al libro que estaba en medio seguida por Robin este estaba abierto y lleno de polvo así que tomo aire y soplo sobre él, cuando todo comenzó a temblar, Robin vio un extraño royo que se encontraba a un lado y lo tomo.

Rb: Titanes retirada.

Todos los titanes comenzaron a salir de la extraña habitación mientras esta se caía a pedazos pero Raven tomo el libro antes de irse para ver como se desplomaba todo y luego salir de ahí.

Desde las sombras alguien observaba a los Titanes con una enorme sonrisa.

¿: Nos veremos pronto Raven.

...En la torre T:

Los Titanes se habían quedado con las cosas que alcanzaron a recoger, menos Cyborg que se dedico a ver la entrada.

Cy: Viejo no es justo todos tomaron algo.

Rb: No hay tiempo que perder, por alguna razón esto estaba oculto, averigüemos porque.

Los titanes comenzaron a examinar los libros y el royo que había tomado Robin, cuando de pronto Chico Bestia tiro el libro que estaba viendo, lo que llamo la atención de los demás miembros del equipo.

St: Que pasa mi verde amigo

Chico Bestia tomo el libro y como un niño pequeño corrió hacia Raven y le mostro el libro.

Cb: Raven se que no te cae bien, pero ella cambio, por favor créeme es el amor de mi vida, por favor dime que lo intentaras.

Rv: ¿Qué?

Entonces miro el libro al igual que el resto de los titanes que se quedaban pasmado he inmóviles ante lo que sus ojos veían, en la pagina abierta decía con letras grandes "COMO DESPETRIFICAR"

St: Oh por favor, por favor amiga Raven y prometo que nunca más volveré a pedirte nada.

Raven tomo el libro puso su mano en la pagina y lo cerro para ver la portada, era blanca decorada con plata y decía Hechicería blanca avanzada.

Rv: No lo se podría ser peligroso-Y Cyborg se unió

Cy: Por favor hermanita, se que fue mala pero se arrepintió y creo que ya fue suficiente castigo etar petrificada por casi nueve meses ¿no crees?

Analizo el hechizo un mimento.

Rv: Si, pero

Cb: Vamos Rae jamás te intentare volver a hacer reír

Rv: Pero...

St: Por favor amiga Raven- poniendo cara linda

Rv: Lo que pasa es que...

Robin se había perdido tratando de abrir el rollo de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron hasta que la conversación de los titanes comenzaba a hacerse ruidosa y comenzó a observar.

Cb: Por favor Raven yo la amo por favor.

Rv: Lo se pero es que no es tan fácil no se...

Chico bestia ya muy desesperado

Cb: Por favor Raven no seas egoísta, desde que nos conocimos no te he pedido nada, se que no me comprendes porque nuca haz amado, pero te lo pido por favor-_Que jamás había amado, _eso dejo muda a nuestra hechicera, que si no había amado, bueno tenia que controlarse y no podía dejar que sus emociones la controlaran y lastimara a sus amigos, pero que no ella amaba a sus amigo, ella amaba a la Tierra planeta que la albergo cuando no tenia a donde ir, pero Robin la saco de sus pensamientos

Rb: Ya basta, Chico Bestia quieres dejar que Raven hable.

Rv: Gracias-se volteo hacia el libro-esto es hechicería avanzada Chico Bestia es blanca si, pero me costaría tiempo dominarla y además se necesitan varias cosas y tardaría tiempo en reunirlas y...

St: Amiga Raven nosotros te podemos ayudar a conseguirlos

Rv: No lo sé Star esto debe hacerse mañana a las doce de la noche en punto

Ch: Entonces no perdamos más tiempo-tomo rápidamente el libro- nosotros conseguimos las cosas y tu practicas entonces salió corriendo con Star y Cyborg.

Rv: ¿Crees que sea buena idea que..?

Rb: Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad-dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

Rv: Pero y si...

Rb: No te preocupes, ella se arrepintió, además necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

Rv: Pero que tal si no pue...

Rb: Claro que podrás solo es un hechizo, tu tienes demasiado poder Rae lo lograras confió en ti

Era como si su líder pudiera leer su mente, la tranquilizaba escucharlo, siempre mantenía la esperanza, en verdad lo admiraba mucho, Esta lo abrazo, lo que lo tomo por sorpresa, pero lo acepto y lo correspondió.

Rv: Gracias

...

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 11 espero les guste y me lo hagan saber, nuevos personajes aparecen y hay una posibilidad de que terra vuelva ademas de que la liga comienza a aparecer al fin.**


	12. Terra

**Saludos a los lectores de este fic y gracias por leer y un saludo a Bjlauri, así es tome varias escenas de la serie espero no esté quedando tan mal, bueno aquí está la continuación espero sea de tu agrado, desde aquí comienza un poco mas el CBxT y el RxR.**

**12.- Terra**

**En la Torre T:**

La tarde transcurría agitada en la sala titán.

Rv: Bien lo intentare, pero Chico Bestia por favor no quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones si...-Pero Chico Bestia ya estaba más que ilusionado, por lo que al verlo la hechicera decidió cambiar de tema- bueno lo que nos hace falta es-tomo el libro para después leer-una pluma blanca y una café, pero no debemos quitárselas a un ave sino estas tienen que caer solas, agua de las amazonas y algo de ella, algo personal.

Cb: o.o ¿Y de donde se supone que sacaremos todo eso?

Rv: en realidad solo nos faltan las plumas el agua y algo de ella.

Chico Bestia salió corriendo alegre al escuchar eso. y reapareció en menos de medio minuto.

Cb: ¡Aquí esta!

Entonces saco la caja en forma de corazón que el le había dado

St: Estupendo ya nos falta poco.

Rb: Aun así el amazonas está muy lejos.

Cy: Yo iré con Chico Bestia así ustedes puedes conseguir las plumas.

Rb: Bien, llamen si ocurre algo.

Cy: También ustedes viejo

Después de esto se despidieron y los dos titanes comenzaron su viaje atabes del continente.

...

En la nave t:

Cb: Vamos más rápido

Cy: Bestita estoy yendo lo más rápido que se puede, bajaremos en Colombia está más cerca y también la atraviesa el rio, pero debes de ser paciente bestita

Este solo se rindió y recargo su cabeza en su mano mientras veía por la ventana aburrido.

...

Con Dreigo:

Dr: Hija mía

Ke: Si padre

Dr: Ahora que ya haz descansado ve con Esteban y John a que te expliquen el plan.

Ke: Si padre

...

En la torre t:

Robin y Star se preparaban fuera de la Torre para ir a los montes elevados des de Jump city a tratar de conseguir las plumas.

Rb: Raven, llámanos si algo pasa.

Esta solo asintió mientras sus amigos se marchaban, Robin en su moto y Star volando.

Raven entro a la torre dirigiéndose a su habitación para sacar más cosas para el hechizo, llego a su cuarto, tomo dos docenas de velas de una caja y las puso sobres su cama, después de un cajón tomo una daga, dos frascos llenos de arenas y sales.

Suspiro, tomo las cosas y se dirigió a la sala.

...Afuera de la torre:

Una sombra entre las rocas veía atentamente como los titanes salían.

¿?: Pronto nos veremos de nuevo- dijo mientras sonreía y se retiraba de la isla titán.

...Con Robin y Star:

Llegaron a la elevación más alta de todo jump city este estaba apartado de la civilización, Star tomo a Robin para continuar volando en lugar de que este escalara para ahorrar tiempo, volaron alto hasta donde se veía vegetación y comenzaron a descender buscando cualquier ave.

St: Amigo Robin, ¿Cómo haremos para que el ave nos de sus plumas?

Rb: No lo se estar, pero sus nidos suelen tener.

St: Esta bien

Entonces un Agila calva voló sobre sus cabezas y se dirigió hacia lo más alto de aquella montaña, Star tomo rápidamente a Robin y comenzaron a perseguir a aquella majestuosa ave, que si bien les iba obtendrían las dos plumas y regresarían pronto a casa.

...

En la nave T:

Esta volaba sobre México, mientras Chico Bestia seguía observando impaciente por la ventana.

Cb: ¿Ya casi llegamos?

Cy: No Bestita aun falta

Medio minuto después

Cb: ¿Ya casi llegamos?

Cy: No aun no

Diez segundos después

Cb: ¿Ya casi llegamos?

Cy: No

Cinco segundos después

Cb: ¿Ya casi llegamos?

Cy: ¡Yo te avisarse cuando hayamos llegado!

Chico Bestia solo se sumió en su asiento un poco atemorizado.

...

Con Keila:

Entro a una sala enorme donde Esteban y John se encontraban escuchando música.

Jn: Valla hasta que despiertas

Ke: Por lo menos yo si cumpliré con mis tareas

Es: Que carácter.

Ke: El amo a pedido que me cuenten el plan.

Jn: Bien, ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

...Con Raven:

Ys llegando a la sala tomo el libro, pero lo dejo de inmediato recordando el de la marca de esacas todos lo habían olvidado por el asunto de Terra lo abrió he intento leerlo pero estaba en otro idioma uno que no comprendía solo eran garabatos, no era nada que se pudiera reconocer ni siquiera parecía humano, decidió dejarlo y ponerse a practicar con el otro, después de todo sus amigos tenían razón y además no podría hacer ningún hallazgo significativo, tal vez Cyborg lo podía analizar o algo.

Volvió a tomar el otro libro y comenzó a leerlo ¿Cómo aprender tanto en tan poco?

Abrió el libro la primera página la cual decía:

"_Hechicero de magia blanca lo primero que debes lograr controlar para todos estos hechizos es tu poder en su totalidad"_

¿En su totalidad? bueno ella controlaba sus poderes ¿No?

Pero le faltaba mucho ya que debido a ser mitad demonio se restringía eso sería un verdadero problema.

...

Con Robin y Star:

Volaron persiguiendo al ave hasta su nido donde había plumas cafés y blancas.

Rb: bien ahora solo hay que tomarlas

Robin comenzó a acercarse, pero cuando iba a llegar al nido seguido de cerca por Star, al ave lo comenzó a atacar pensando que quería hacerle daño a sus huevecillos, Robin trataba de no hacerle daño ya que esta en peligro de extinción comenzó a alejarse como pudo de su nido pero el ave seguía picando la cabeza de Robin y enterrándole las garras hasta que estuvo suficiente mente lejos para el ave y esta se marcho, entonces apareció Star.

Rb: Creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que creí

Star solo le mostro las dos plumas que necesitaban ya que las había tomado aprovechando la distracción generada por Robin

Este solo sonrió y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa.

...

Con Cyborg:

Estos sobrevolaban Nicaragua cuando se quedaron sin combustible y tuvieron que aterrizar.

Cb: Genial- utilizando el sarcasmo- mas contratiempos

Cy: Oigan nos puedes ayudar no tenemos combustible-dirigiéndose a los habitantes de la región

Pero parecía que nadie le entendía.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta entrar en una especie de fonda.

Cy: Disculpen, ¿nos podrían dar combustible?

Una señora de edad avanzada se les acerco y les ofreció un enorme plato de comida.

Sra: Si comen están muy flacos

CY: Gracias pero llevamos prisa y...

Pero la señora ya tenía mas comida y los empujaba haciéndolos pasar

Cb: En verdad solo queremos gasolina

Sra: Lo siento jovencito yo no conozco a tu tía

Media hora de delirios y mucha comida después

Cyborg ya desesperado

Cy: En verdad señora es muy amable pero solo queremos GA-SO-LI-NA

Sra: Si pero no me grites, porque no lo dijeron antes, esta por haya-dijo señalando una gasolinera con un enorme letrero.

Chico Bestia apenado igual que Cyborg solo se sonrojaron y se tomaron de la nuca.

Ch: Ehhh muchas gracias señora

Sr: si tenemos donas pasen

Cy: Sera en otra ocasión

Sra: Juan que cambien de canción

Después de eso corrieron a llenar el tanque de la nave y salieron rápidamente de ahí

...

Con Raven:

Rv: Si mis emociones controlan mis poderes tal vez solo tal vez podría dejar salir alguna y hacer como Star.

Se dirigió a la isla de la torre y comenzó a concentrarse después de todo si algo salía mal solo salpicaría agua y nadie saldría herido.

Rv: Bien algo inofensivo primero

Tomo aire, recordó lo feliz que era saliendo con sus amigos y viviendo en la torre, entonces una bola de energía que apenas y tenia forma comenzó a formarse en sus manos, pero esta no duro mucho ya que se salió de su control y fue directamente contra el agua mojándola completamente, lo intento de nuevo se concentro todo lo que pudo recito su mantra varias veces la bola de energía comenzó a tener forma esférica lo que la hizo sentirse más feliz pero al hacerlo se descontrolo yendo al mar mojándola de nuevo.

...

Con Robin y Star:

Cuando llegaban a la torre T comenzaba a oscurecer, vieron varias explosiones y pensaron que pasaba algo malo, se dieron prisa cuando llegaron vieron a la hechicera controlando una cantidad de energía considerable pero eran diferentes a las usuales estas resplandecían por alguna extraña razón se acercaron a ella, pero cuando lo hicieron esta se descontrolo al sentir su presencia y la bola salió contra el mar mojando a todos los titanes.

Rv: Los siento-los titanes exprimían el agua de sus ropas

Rb: No te preocupes

Rv: Las consiguieron

Star le mostro las plumas que milagrosamente seguían secas

St: Oh amiga Raven eso es fantástico como haces para que brillen.

Rv: Trato de controlar mi energía utilizando mis emociones en lugar de sin ellas, pero es complicado.

St: Es magnífico.

Rb: ¿Y como te ha ido con eso?

Rv: Mal, ni siquiera puedo controlar la felicidad como se supone que are con las demás, no creo estar lista.

St: Amiga Raven tal vez yo te pueda ayudar con eso, recuerda cuando estuviste en mi cuerpo

Raven asintió

St: Solo no te limites y sácalo

Rv: Pero y si se sale de control

St: Se que puedes hacerlo amiga –dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Rv: Bien

Y así comenzaron de nuevo las explosiones de, Robin puso las plumas a salvo y entro a contactar a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia para ver cómo iban. mientras alguien desde las sombras observaba a las dos chicas.

¿?: Bien pronto estarás lista.

...Con Chico Bestia:

Ya era de noche cuando habían llegado al rio Amazonas pero cuando descendieron a llenar una botella con el agua un cocodrilo salió y casi muerde el brazo de Cyborg.

Cy: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Chico Bestia se convirtió en uno de mayor Tamayo asustando al otro, volvió a su forma original, veía con cara seria, extraña en el.

Cb: No abra más distracciones.

Tomo la botella y la lleno rápidamente.

Cb: Andando

Cyborg solo asintió subieron a la nave, puso el piloto automático y se dispusieron a dormir para que de día estuvieran de regreso.

... Al día siguiente en la torre T:

El sol entraba por la ventana de nuestro joven líder cuando escucho una explosión de agua así que se puso su uniforme lo más rápido que pudo y bajo aprisa quería ver el progreso de Raven, cuando llego otra explosión pero más grande que la del día anterior lo dejo empapado.

Rb: ¿Cómo vas con eso?

Rv: Mejor

Rb: Me muestras

Rv: Claro

Se concentro, en la tristeza de haberse separado de su madre, pero también en la felicidad de haber conocido a sus amigo, entonces una bola de energía luminosa se formo en sus manos, hasta que le dio forma y la lanzo contra el mar, esta vez por cuenta propia sin que se le fuera de las manos.

Entonces una ola gigante salió volando hacia arriba y mojando a los titanes.

Rb: Rae eso fue increíble

No obtuvo repuesta volteo a ver a Raven que estaba completamente empapada de rodillas con las manos en el piso respirando agitadamente, la preocupación lo inundo de nuevo, corrió hasta su compañera se puso de rodillas junto a ella y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica

Rb: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Raven Solo asintió sin cambiar su posición

Rb: Desde cuando estas despierta.

No obtuvo repuesta, Raven levanto la mirada, en sus ojos se veía el intenso cansancio.

Rb: ¿Pasaste toda la noche aquí?

Rv: Solo me falta poco

Rb: No te exijas tanto, además no podrás hacerlo cansada, por favor ve a dormir y a comer algo.

Rv: No, estoy segura que en la que sigue podre...

Rb: Somos un equipo recuerdas todos te ayudaremos pero necesitas descansar.- Después de esto de puso de pie y le tendió una mano a su amiga.

Esta la tomo y se levanto, en verdad estaba cansada, entraron a la torre y entraron a la sala principal, Raven se sentó en un sillón, mientras Robin fue a la cocina.

Rb: ¿Qué quieres desayunar Rae?

No obtuvo respuesta, volteo a ver a su compañera pero se había quedado dormida en el sillón, este solo sonrió y se camino hacia ella, toco su hombro.

Rb: Rae.

Raven estaba tan profundamente dormida que no lo escucho, Robin la observo por un momento, se veía tan tranquila transmitía paz se veía simplemente hermosa, hermosa, que estaba pensando era su compañera, tomo en brazos decidiendo a llevarla a su habitación, cuando llego a su cuarto la dejo sobre la cama y le quito la capa que aun escurría, la dejo la observo un momento y salió silenciosamente de su habitación encontrándose a Star saliendo de su habitación.

St: Bueno días amigo Robin

Este la hizo silenciar poniendo un dedo sobre su boca.

Le respondió susurrando.

Rb: Raven esta durmiendo paso toda la noche practicando.

Star asintió y ampos regresaron al living, Robin aun seguía mojado así que se fue a cambiar y después se encontró con Star en el living, cuando entraron Cyborg y Chico Bestia, los cuales se veian cansados por el viaje.

St: Oh que alegría amigos ¿cómo le fue?

Cy: Bien Star-saco la botella y la coloco junto con el libro y las plumas- Veo que a ustedes también les fue bien

St: Así es amigo Cyborg nuestra misión fue exitosa.

Cb: ¿Y Raven?- se tiro en el sillón

Rb: Esta dormida

Cy: ¿Aun no despierta?-dijo este extrañado ya que siempre esta despierta muy temprano y iban a dar las doce.

Rb: No apenas se fue a dormir.

Cb: ¿Cómo?

Rb: Se la paso practicando toda la noche cuando desperté la vi le dije que entramos pregunte que quería de desayunar y cuando vi estaba dormida así que la lleve a su habitación.

Cb: 0.0 paso toda la noche practicando ¿yo pensé que Terra no le caía bien?

Cy: Pero tu si

Unas horas después Raven despertó en su habitación con su ropa ya casi seca, miro la hora apresuradamente, ya eran las 4 de la tarde, se metió a bañar, cuando salió se vistió, aun tenia tiempo de mejorar cuando salió de su cuarto de encontró con Robin a la entrada de su cuarto con un plato de comida y te.

Rb: Ah Rae que bueno que estas despierta, toma no haz comido nada en todo el día

Rv: Gracias Robin pero debo practicar.

Pero Robin la detuvo

Rb: vamos Rae no haz comido y no quiero que te desmalles, por favor.

Raven asintió

Rv: Pero lo llevare a la cocina- Robin solo sonrió triunfante.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, Robin desde hace tiempo se había vuelto más atento con Raven y esta lo había notado pero lo ignoraba aunque no podía negar que eso le gustara, hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que sentía atracción hacia el pero no se lo podía permitir era muy peligroso además a él le gusta Star y tampoco le haría eso a su mejor amiga. Al llegar encontraron a los titanes reunidos en la sala Chico Bestia haciendo un baile extraño porque por fin le había ganado a Cyborg mientras el se hundía en su depresión y Star jugaba con Sedita.

St: Hola amiga Raven me da gusto verte

Rv: Hola Star

Cyborg dejo lo que hacía al igual que Chico Bestia

Cy: Que bueno que despiertas hermanita ya tenemos todo-dijo señalando las cosas reunidas

Rv: Bien

Cb: A Raven yo te quería decir- la abrazo lo que incomodo un poco a la gótica-Gracias

Rv: No hay de que

Después de eso todos volvieron a sus tareas

Robin acompañó a comer a su amiga con una soda y ella solo se apresuro a comer para poder seguir practicando. Se preguntaba por qué era tan importante, Terra no le caía bien o acaso, no, ni un poco, pero era muy importante para Chico Bestita, Star y también para Cyborg o seria que en ese hechizo había encontrado una manera de vivir expresando sus emociones, no aunque así era, eso no le serviría después de todo seguía siendo mitad demonio, pero lo que si era que Robin tenía razón para lo que se avecinaba necesitaban toda la ayuda posible y eso la ayudaría también a hacerle frente a John y Esteban, si debía seguir practicando.

Al terminar agradeció a Robin por el comidesayuno (je así le digo yo cuando desayuno muy tarde) se dirigió a la salida para seguir, salió por la puerta dejando a los cuatro titanes en la sala.

St: ¿Robin crees que nuestra amiga este lista?

Rb: Eso espero Star ella es muy fuerte y está decidida a lograrlo

El día transcurría sin que ningún villano se le ocurriera atacar lo cual era extraño pero los titanes no lo notaron por el asunto de Terra

...

Con Raven:

Tenía el libro al lado de ella protegido por un escudo.

Tomo aire se preparo y se concentro en toda la felicidad una bola de energía brillante se creó en sus manos, después la desapareció, sonreía triunfante, al menos había logrado dominar una emoción pero ya no había tiempo debía ir al grano la más difícil de todas la ira.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, se quito la capucha, hizo unas cuantas respiraciones y comenzó hizo una bola de energía en sus manos pero esta vez resplandecía con rayos rojos parecidas a las de John, recordó todo lo que le hizo su padre el engaño de la profecía en el que había vivido, la bola crecía sin medida, trataba de contenerla, era muy grande, se esforzó todo lo que pudo, tal vez debía contrarrestarla, recordó como sus amigos arriesgaron todo por ella, trataba de recordar momentos felices como cuando iban a comer pizza poco a poco logro que la bola tuviera destellos blancos pero aun tenia rojos, como pudo se deshizo de ella y la lanza en la orilla del mar provocando que la torre temblara un poco y el agua la salpicara, su comunicador sonó.

...Dentro de la Torre:

Todo se movia dentro de la torre Chico Bestia inmediatamente protegió los frascos, Cyborg al sentir el temblor vio en sus controles que solo la torre se movía, llamo inmediatamente a Raven

Cy: Raven debes entrar inmediatamente a la torre, algo la está atacando.

Rv: Lo siento creo que eso lo hice yo- con una gota en la cabeza

Cy: aaa está bien ten cuidado hermanita

Rv: Esta bien Cyborg

...

Con Raven:

Lo intento de nuevo pero esta vez con algo menos fuerte, solo recordó cuando Chico Bestia la hacia enojar esta vez pudo controlar la esfera, no tan grande, con destellos rojos al mar.

Rv: Casi listo, pero no hay tiempo para perfeccionar nada.

Tomo el libro y continúo leyendo.

... Dentro de la torre:

Chico Bestia miraba impaciente el reloj que marcaba las 10 en punto.

Cb: Vamos, avanza

Los titanes habían acordado salir a las 11 para tener tiempo si surgía un imprevisto

... A las 11:

Cb: por fin, Vamos Chicos ya es hora- Rápidamente metió el libro los frascos, las plumas, un tazón extraño que Raven le había dado y la daga, ¿Una daga? Raven no lo había mencionado.- Rae ¿para qué es la daga?

Rv: Se necesita un sacrificio

Chico bestia trago saliva

Cb: No estarás pensando en

Rv: Se necesita la sangre de un hechicero.-Entonces siguió su camino

Todos subieron a la nave T y como Chico Bestia no dejaba de apresurar a Cyborg llegaron en 10 minutos.

Todos bajaron rápidamente de la nave y fueron hacia la estatua de Terra

Rv: Chico Bestia, debes saber que no puedo prometerte nada

Este solo asintió y camino hacia la estatua seguido por Raven. Unos 20 minutos antes Raven comenzó a dibujar con ayuda de sus poderes una estrella alrededor de ella y otra igual alrededor de la estatua.

Después de unos minutos de agonía para todos los Titanes que se les hacia eterno todo ese asunto, solo faltaban dos minutos, así que Raven tomo el tazón con sus poderes y lo hizo flotar frente a ella, tomo el agua y la vacio en este, coloco 12 velas alrededor de ella y doce alrededor de Terra las encendió todas son sus poderes al mismo tiempo, después tomo las plumas.

Rv: Por favor mantengan distancia no quiero que nadie salga las timado si...ustedes saben

Los titanes obedecieron

Introdujo las plumas al agua y justo al dar las doce tomo la daga con la mano derecha cortando su palma izquierda, dejando salir la sangre, tomo la sangre con el cuchillo y dejo caer doce gotas al tazón, una luz resplandeciente comenzó a formarse, esta se elevo dejando caer el tazón se introdujo en el pecho de Raven y después salió 10 veces más grande, el resplandor hizo que los titanes se cubrieran los ojos, la fuerza de estelos empujaba varios centímetros atrás, Raven hacia un enorme esfuerzo por qué no saliera de sus manos, se concentro todo lo posible, el resplandor se intensifico hasta iluminar como si fuera de día todo alrededor y de un momento a otro se apago junto son las velas, ninguno de los Titanes podía ver nada Cyborg estaba a punto de encender su lámpara, pero Robín lo detuvo las velas de Terra se encendieron, ella seguía totalmente igual, Chico Bestia se decepcionó completamente, después las velas de Raven se encendieron.

La estatua comenzó a destrozarse o más bien a descascararse, dejando ver a Terra que aun conservaba el desgarrado traje de Slade ella estaba a punto de caer al suelo, Chico Bestia estaba que no se la creía, corrió a atraparla y asi lo hizo antes de que esta tocara el suelo.

Cb: ¡Raven eres lo máximo!

Star y Cyborg corrieron detrás de chico Bestia como niños pequeños corriendo al árbol de navidad.

Robín se adelanto un poco iba a acercarse a Terra cuando escucho un golpe detrás suyo, este volteo rápidamente, Raven estaba tirada en el piso un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz y sus velas se habían apagado.

Rb: ¡Raven!

Corrió rápidamente y la tomo entre sus brazos.

Chico Bestia tenía entre sus brazos a Terra que comenzaba a reaccionar.

Cb: Estas a salvo ahora lo estas

Tr: Chico... ¿Chico Bestia eres tú?

Cb: Si, tranquila, ¿estás bien?

Tr: Si, pero ¿Cómo?-Dijo esto poniéndose de pie pero fue interrumpida por Star que le dio un fuerte abrazo

St: Oh amiga Terra pensé que jamás te volvería a ver

Tr: Star... aa ...no respiro

St: O lo siento

Tr: Si así dolía

Cy: Miren a quien tenemos aquí Terra me da gusto verte- dijo esto mientras la abrazaba.

Tr: A mí también me da gusto verlos chico pero, me quieren explicar por favor ¿cómo es que estoy aquí? solo recuerdo lo de Slade y luego que quede sepultada en Tierra y después de eso nada y ahora estoy aquí-dijo esto tan rápido como pudo.

Cb: Bien lo estabas pero ya no Raven pudo des petrificarte

Tr: Raven ¿la Raven que todos conocemos? creí que ella me odiaba

Cb: No lo sé mejor pregúntaselo a ella-dijo quitándose para que la pudiera ver, pero en lugar de eso vieron a Raven en el suelo mientras Robín la tomaba en brazos, todos se acercaron corriendo.

Rb: ¡Raven! ¡Raven!, Cyborg no responde

Cyborg se acerco rápidamente y comenzó a leer sus signos vitales

Cy: Esta viva, pero sus signos vitales son bajos necesito que la llevemos rápido a la torre.

Todos se miraron preocupados.

...

En la Torre más bien en la enfermería:

Star Chico Bestia y Terra esperaban afuera.

Robin vendaba la mano de Raven mientras Cyborg la seguía revisando, este al ver la car de preocupación de su amigo.

Cy: No te preocupes estará bien solo gasto mucha energía, está cansada.

Rb: ¿Por qué no levita?

Cy: Porque no tiene que curarse, no te preocupes cuñado- dijo mientras lo veía de forma picara y Robin solo lo veía extrañado-No te hagas el inocente conmigo he visto como la ves y como la cuidas, pero te lo advierto si la lastimas te las veras conmigo es enserio- después de decir esto solo salió para dar la notica a sus amigos.

Dejo al Petirrojo pensando en esas palabras mientras la cuidaba, tal vez, solo tal vez era cierto.

Desde las sombras de la torre nuestro extraño personaje observaba la escena.

¿?: Nada mal, nada mal...

... **Bueno hasta aquí el cap 14 espero le haya gustado y valla que me ha sakido mucho mas largo que los otros pero todo es porque manada no podre subir nada ya que tengo que Sali en fin tratare de subir otro el jueves.**

**Saludos y hasta pronto**


	13. Quien eres?

**Hola a todos bueno este cap. empieza con un Raven pov ya que quiero explicar mejor como sucedió lo de Terra ya que omití unos detalles por apresurarme, espero quede mas claro**

**13.- ¿Quién eres?**

RAVEN POV

Preparaba todo para el ritual mientras mis amigos observaban atentamente, tome las arenas y sales, dibuje el símbolo que indicaba el libro, coloque y encendí doce velas de Azarath alrededor mío, Chico Bestia puso la caja de Terra enfrente de ella, pedí a mis amigos que retrocedieran. Justo a la hora puse el agua y las plumas en el tazón que hacia flotar frente a mí, tome la daga y corte mi mano izquierda, dolía pero no importaba ya sanaría deje caer doce gotas de mi sangre se convirtió en una bola de energía se elevo mientras yo trataba de controlarla, comencé a recitar las extrañas palabras por lo bajo como un susurro casi indetectable, la energía salió de nuevo apenas podía controlarla, mis amigos eran arrastrados por esta, no podía controlarla, me concentre puse todo mi esfuerzo, tenía que lograrlo o mis amigos saldrían lastimados, me quedaba poco tiempo, no lo lograría, logre concentrar mi energía y la lance a Terra.

Las velas se apagaron, después las de ella se encendieron, me sentía cansada, mucho, mis piernas me fallaban, se me nublo la vista, logre escuchar a Chico Bestia gritar algo, pero no le entendía nada, se escuchaba lejos, después de eso todo era oscuro.

Comencé a ver de nuevo esas horribles imágenes, sombras que recorrían su mente muy rápido luego vio a Slade con la marca de escaz, de nuevo ese dolor en el abdomen, oscuridad, John, más sombras oscuridad, Esteban, una sombra borrosa ante la que se inclinaban todos los villanos, una muchacha de pelo negro, dolor.

Escuche que alguien murmuraba, abrí los ojos un poco pero la luz me deslumbraba veía borroso, estaba algo agitada por la visión pero hice lo posible por ocultarlo, parpadeé un par de veces, poco a poco todo se fue aclarando.

Rb: Raven, Raven, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Después de un rato logre contestarle

Rv: Mejor, cuanto me fui

Rb: Unas horas, son las 12

Rv: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Rb: ¿No lo recuerdas?

Rv: Recuerdo que el hechizo no funciono y después nada.

Rb: No, Rae el hechizo funciono perfectamente, Terra está bien

Rv: ¿Cómo? yo recuerdo haber lanzado el hechizo y no funciono

Rb: Si funciono, cuando lanzaste el hechizo tardo algunos segundos en funcionar y te desmayaste, te trajimos a la torre y ahora estas aquí. Te esforzaste mucho y por eso necesitabas descansar.

Rv: ¿Y Terra?

Rb: Ahora debe estar dormida, pasó toda la noche cuidándote

Rv: ¿Enserio?

Rb: Si dijo que quería hablar contigo en cuanto despertaras, les avisare a los demás

Rv: Prefiero verlos en la sala, quiero ducharme

Rb: Esta bien te estaré esperando

Asentí, me levante y salí junto a Robin mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, al llegar entre al baño me quite la venda de mi mano, la cure y tome una ducha, todo había pasado tan rápido, pero no había tiempo, malos tiempos se avecinaban, tenía que decirle a Cyborg que analizara el libro.

FIN DEL RAVEN POV

Robin se dirigió a la sala, donde encontró a todos los titanes reunidos con acepción de Terra, Chico Bestia se veía completamente feliz al igual que sus compañeros, pero él era sin duda el más contento.

St: Amigo Robin por favor dime que tienes buenas noticias

Rb: Ya despertó-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

St: ¡Glorioso! ¿Dónde está?

Rb: Dijo que nos alcanzaría aquí

Unos minutos después...

Raven entro por la puerta del living, pero fue casi tacleada por un abrazo del Chico Bestia.

Cb: En verdad gracias

Rv: No hay de que

Este se separo de ella

Cb: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Rv: Mejor gracias

Cy: Hermanita qué bueno que despiertas-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

St: Amiga Raven que bueno que estas bien, anoche fue impresionante.

Cy: ¿Pero bueno que quieres desayunar?

El personaje misterioso se ocultaba en las sombras de la torre viendo toda la escena.

...Con Dreigo:

Ke: ¿Padre cuando podre cobrar venganza?

Dr: Pronto hija mía, pronto, se paciente una rebelión bien hecha lleva tiempo en organizarse y además no hay que dejar que piensen que nos hemos ido, pero también no conviene usar el ataque sorpresa.

Ke: Pero padre quiero venganza

Dr: Y la tendrás solo espera, pero pensándolo bien no les caería mal una probadita de lo que eres capaz, además creo te hace falta un poco de práctica, está bien te dejare jugar con ellos.

...

En la Torre después de un desayuno:

Rv: Cyborg-tomo el libro con la marca- podrías analizar esto, no sé qué idioma es

Cy: Claro-tomo el libro y escaneo la primera hoja después de un buen rato logro detectar que idioma era-Sumerio.

Cb: ¿Eso existe?

St: Si mi verde amigo, ellos fueron los primeros en habitar este planeta.

Cb: ¿Y como se supone que vamos a saber qué dice?

Nuestro personaje misterioso salió de las sombras.

¿?: Permíteme iluminarte

Esto sorprendió a los titanes que de inmediato se pusieron en guardia, este llevaba un pantalón y zapatos negros, una capa y camisa blancas, su cabello era negro y sus ojos azul celeste, su piel era pálida como de porcelana.

Cyborg le apuntaba con su rayo sónico, Star con Starbolts, Chico Bestia se había convertido en Tigre Robin tenía preparada una vara boo, y Raven tenía energía oscura en las manos, esa voz se le hacía conocida pero no sabía de dónde.

Cy: ¿Quién eres y como lograste evadir las alarmas?

¿?: Tranquilos no vengo a hacer daño vengo a ayudar, soy hermano de Raven mi nombre es Christian-todos voltearon a ver a Raven

Rv: Yo no tengo hermanos

Cr: Claro que si solo que no soy tu hermano sino medio hermano, solo soy hijo de Arella

Cy: Aun no me has contestado ¿Cómo pasaste las alarmas?

Cr: También tengo poderes mira-alzo su mano el brazo de Cyborg fue cubierto con energía blanca y volvió a ser su mano dejando a los titanes boquiabiertos los titanes cambiaron de pose relajándose pero sin dejar de esta alertas.

Cy: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Cr: Como ya lo dije tengo poderes, Raven yo te conozco pero tú a mi no, permíteme iluminarte, quien te envió el paquete fui yo con la ayuda de mi amigo Leo, ya que fuimos sobrevivientes de la devastación que hizo Trigon sobre Azaraht con ayuda de nuestra madre nos dijo que te lo debíamos hacer llegar, pero desgraciadamente cuando lo enviamos.

Flash back

En la habitación a la que entraron no había nada más que polvo, no había ventanas solo una puerta y algo pequeño, un tanto cuadrado cubierto por una sabana vieja.

De pronto dos monjes entraron y descubrieron lo que la sabana cubría era el paquete que la habían llevado a Raven, de pronto uno de ellos dijo.

Cr: Debemos enviárselo.

El otro asintió y dijo

Le: La gema es nuestra única esperanza.

Después de eso salieron corriendo del lugar.

Entraron a una habitación y envolvieron ambos objetos, metiéndolos en una caja.

Esteban apareció entre las sombras y lanzo una enorme cantidad de energía contra leo, dejándolo inconsciente, la magia de Christian era buena pero no poderosa apedas y podía defenderse, tomo el paquete y a su amigo y se tele transportó lo más rápido que pudo, pero Esteban fue tras ellos como si pudiera leer su mente, Leo comenzaba a despertar.

Le: Chris tienes que huir déjame aquí lo entretendré lo suficiente para que puedas huir.

Cr: No te abandonare aquí

Le: Tienes que hacer, tienes que encontrar a tu hermana y hacerle llegar la verdadera profesia

Cr: No te dejare

Pero antes de que este pudiera seguir esteban apareció y leo con las fuerzas que le quedaban abrió un portal a la tierra, más específicamente hacia jump city solo el tiempo suficiente para que su amigo entrara en el, esteban no dudo en desquitarse con Leo.\Para sorpresa de Chritian este no tardo en aparecer detrás suyo y le lanzo energía dejando que callera libremente sobre los bosques de la ciudad Titan.

Fin del flash back

Cr: Cuando desperté, me encontraba muy mal así que tardo más tiempo de lo usual en que pudiera recuperarme, los busque por unos días, cuando los encontré descubrí que ese no era el paquete original, que lo tenían ellos, pero después de investigar supe que ellos tampoco lo tenían y que se encontraba en la vieja biblioteca, así que hice que ustedes fueran ya que solo Raven lo podía sacar de su lugar, ha y también que ellos dos encontraran esos libros, creí que serian útiles.

Cb: Uno de ellos lo fue-dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Cr: Si lo sé, ese libro te ayudara a evitar lo que ellos quieren

Rb: Y ¿Qué es lo que ellos quieren?

Cr: Eso aun no lo sé bien, pero se que no es nada bueno, por eso te pido que me permitas leer ese libro, que les ayudare en todo lo que esté en mis manos.

Rb: ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

Cr: Raven tu puedes saber si miento.

Robín la miro y esta solo se limito a asentir.

Este estaba a punto de tomar el libro cuando, sonó la alarma, rápidamente corrieron a la pantalla, también Christian, había una muchacha vestida de negro haciendo destrozos en la ciudad, Terra entro corriendo por la puerta y al ver a el hermano de Raven.

Tr: Oigan ¿De qué me perdí?

Cr: Valla parece que lo lograste perfectamente-dijo mirando a Raven

Cb: Te contare en el camino

Todos los titanes salieron corriendo

... En el lugar de los hechos:

Keila destruía todo mientras la gente huía asustada, para llamar la atención de nuestros jóvenes héroes, cuando estos llegaron


	14. La princesa del mal

**14.-Princesa del mal**

Rb: Creo que alguien despertó de malas

Ke: ¿Hasta que se dignan a aparecer y se llaman héroes.

Rb: ¿Quién eres?

Ke: Keila princesa de la oscuridad y su peor pesadilla

Después de esto se lanzo contra Robin que apenas pudo esquivar a la princesa de las tinieblas, pero este al quitarse quedo Cyborg al descubierto quien fue embestido con una fuerza sobre natural estampándolo de lleno contra un edificio dejando su molde, por así decirlo, marcado en una de las paredes de este, Cyborg quedo semiinconsciente.

Ke: Pero que débil eres niño, pensé que estos seria más divertido.

Star la comenzó a atacar con Starbolts tan rápido como podía, pero esta los esquivaba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando se acerco a ella y le propino un golpe en el estomago, sacándola a volar varios metros, Christian la detuvo con energía blanca parecida a la de Raven y la bajo al piso pero le dolía demasiado, apenas y podía moverse

St: Esa mujer es más fuerte que un Sorgnar tamaraneano enojado, gracias Christian.- después de decir esto fue cayendo a causa del dolor en los brazos de la inconciencia

Cr: De nada

Chico Bestia le lanzo contra ella como t-rex, pero esta desapareció y reapareció detrás de él lo tomo de la cola lo lanzo hacia arriba, apareció con él en las alturas y lo golpeo para estrellarlo en el piso, pero este apenas pudo convertirse en ave para salvarse de la caída, y caer suavemente para volver a su forma original y sobarse la espalda.

Tr: ¡Chico Bestia!

Sus ojos y manos brillaron de amarillo, levanto un enorme trozo de piedra contra la villana, la cual ni se inmuto, con un rápido movimiento de mano la dirigió contra Star, Terra no podía detenerla tenía demasiada fuerza, la piedra de pronto se cubrió de energía negra y amarilla, entre Raven y Terra pudieron detenerla a tiempo y la apartaron del lugar.

Rv: Ten cuidado todavía no controlas bien tus poderes.

Terra solo asintió para luego ser golpeada con energía oscura con rayos rojos.

Cb: ¡Terra!- Apenas la había recuperado no permitiría que le hicieran daño

Cb se levantó como pudo y fue en ayuda de su compañera derribada, pero apenas pudo acercarse y la misma energía los saco a volar, Raven detuvo a Terra en el aire y Christian a Chico Bestia.

Robin se lanzo al ataque con su vara boo pero ni siquiera se le pudo acercar ya que Keila lo miro y su barra se derritió, quedando estupefacto, Keila se acerco con una velocidad impresionante a él y lo golpeo estrellándolo contra Star Fire.

Rv: ¡Robin!- Eso no lo podía permitir, comenzó a atacarla con energía oscura, pero esta ni siquiera la evadía y solo se reía

Ke: Nina pierdes tu tiempo, todos lo hacen, son tan débiles, tu por ejemplo, bueno no me sorprendes eres igual a tu patético padre.

Raven estaba furiosa sus manos hijos brillaban con energía negra.

Rv: ¡El no es mi padre!- con ira lanzo una cantidad mayor de energía a Keila está la atrapo con las manos y la hizo más grande y rojiza, se la lanzo a Raven, esta creó un escudo que no duro ni un segundo, cerro los ojos, espero el golpe pero este nunca llego, los abrió y Christian estaba enfrente de ella lanzando una cantidad impresionante de energía blanca, pero se debilitaba rápidamente de un segundo a otro salió volando Raven no logro detenerlo a tiempo y este se estampo en el piso, Keila se dirigía a prisa a el.

Ke: Insignificante Azaratiano, no eres nada, pronto la oscuridad reinara el universo, pero me temo que no estarás para verlo

Formo una bola de energía completamente roja estaba por lanzarla, Raven no podía dejar que pasara, ahora era su única familia genéticamente hablando, aunque no tenía toda su confianza, parecía decir la verdad además de de haberla salvado y estar de su lado por así decirlo.

Se concentro asiendo lo que podía lleno sus manos con energía blanca y la lanzo contra ella, pero esta apenas la sintió

Ke: A casi me olvido de la pequeña usurpadora al trono, creo que tendrás que esperar- dijo viendo al hechicero

Se acercaba a Raven pero una bomba combinada con un rayo sónico la tomó por sorpresa y la hicieron retroceder.

Cy: ¡Buya!

Ke: Insolente, no sabes con quien tratan- dijo esto para después tomar arco y un par de flechas apuntar a ambos chicos y disparar en un santiamén.

Ambas flechas comenzaron a cargarse en el aire de rayos rojos, intentaron esquivarlas pero estas los siguieron Raven apareció frente a ellos con forma de cuervo, pero las flechas no cayeron una de ellas siguió su camino lastimando un ala del majestuoso animal quien de inmediato se transformo en Raven quien recibió la descarga de esta quemaba mientras liberaba una gran cantidad eléctrica, el cuervo cayo al suelo, la otra le dio a Cyborg provocando falas en su sistema, Robin era el que quedaba de pie, la chica de ojos rojos se acerco a él.

Ke: Maldita usurpadora-se acercaba a Raven cuando Robín se puso enfrente de su amiga que trataba de levantarse

Rb: ¿Qué quieres?

Ke: Estúpido humano piensas poder vencerme tu solo, no eres amenaza.

Rb: Ya lo veremos, s puso en guardia

Ke: Tienes agallas pero no eres fuerte-le lanzo una pequeña bola de energía derribando sobre Cyborg

El dolorido intento levantarse.

Ke: Yo que tu mejor cuidaría a mis amigos, nos veremos después humano- después de esto la princesa de mal desapareció.

Raven se levanto como pudo, debía ayudar a sus amigos y más aun a su Robin,,, un momento ¿su Robín? ese golpe debió afectarla más de lo que pensó ,se hacer a Robín para ayudarlo, lleno su mano de energía azul y comenzó a curarlo, una vez terminado el trabajo, saco la flecha de su brazo y la tiro al piso.

Rb: Gracias Raven- después el petirrojo observo el liquido carmesí que salía de su brazo, no dudo ni dos segundos corto una tira de su capa he improviso una venda que amarró a s brazo de la hechicera haciendo presión para detener la hemorragia, esta solo soltó un leve gemido de dolor-ayudemos a los demás- Raven asintió, aun no sabía el por que de no haberse curado aun pero bueno, lo haría más tarde, supuso Robin

Rv: Tardaremos, será mejor llevarlos a la torre

Después de eso volvió a convertirse en cuervo recogió a todos los titanes y desaparecieron y aparecieron en la enfermería de la torre.

Ignorado su brazo, con ayuda de Robín los colocaron en camillas, Robín se dedico a curar a Cyborg, más bien a repararlo, lo conecto a su computadora, Raven se dirigió rápidamente a su hermano que estaba semiinconsciente, curo rápidamente sus heridas y golpes, para continuar con Star que estaba a un lado, tenía el estomago morado, la curo y en su lugar solo quedo un manchón amarillo y su cara se veía más tranquila, corrió con Chico Bestia lo curo y este comenzaba a reaccionar, no había tiempo fue con Terra y lo mismo sucedió, volvía en sí.

Corrió a ver a su hermano mayor, Cyborg estaba en una camilla junto a Robín que tenia una enorme cara de preocupación, curo sus golpes, y vio la flecha le había sacado Robín, era negra y era de un metal brillante, plateado.

Rv: Estarán bien Chico Bestia, Terra y Christian despertaran en cualquier momento, Star necesita descansar un par de horas y Cyborg lo hará en cuento la computadora termine de repararlo.

Rb: Si, pero debí detenerla, escapo y casi mata a todo el equipo y no le hicimos ningún daño

Rv: Robín descubriremos como detenerla, somos un equipo y lo haremos juntos, nadie está solo en esto- trato de tranquilizar al chico para que no se obsesionara, pero ella estaba igual o peor con lo que se avecinaba, pero lo oculto lo mas que pudo.

Rb: Gracias Raven-dijo poniendo su mano en el brazo de la chica que solo soltó un quejido- lo siento, retiro su mano rápidamente.

Rv: No te preocupes, casi lo olvido- se descubrió el brazo y retiro la venda improvisada.

Rb: Déjame ayudarte-La manga del leotardo estaba desgarrada, al terminar de quitar el trozo de capa se pudo ver la herida que aun sangraba pero esta por alguna razón tenía la marca de escás, Raven palideció y Robín se quedo ligeramente boquiabierto., después de unos segundo la gótica se dispuso a curarse, pasaron unos segundos y nada, no podía curar esa herida por alguna razón.

Rv: No, no lo entiendo-dijo esta intentándolo de nuevo.

Rb: Tal vez estas cansada

Rv: No lo creo – Se dirigió a Cyborg e intento curar la herida de la flecha en el brazo del robótico, pero tampoco funciono.

Rb: Tendrá que ser a la antigua- tomo a su compañera de la mano y le indico que se sentara en el sillón, mientras él fue por un botiquín, cuando regreso saco una botella con alcohol mojo un algodón y se dirigió a Raven- tal vez esto de duela un poco- y así fue pero la hechicera orgullosamente lo disimulo, después de limpiar la herida el joven maravilla saco una venda y la enrollo en el brazo de Raven, puso una grapa para evitar que su trabajo se deshiciera y coloco el botiquín de vuelta en su lugar.

Rv: Gracias

Robín sonrió como un de nada

Como dijo Raven Chico Bestia, Terra y Christian despertaron.

Tr: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Cb: Nos patearon el trasero

Christian se levantó de inmediato, y corrió a ver a su hermana.

Cr: ¿Raven estas bien?

Rv: Si pero deberías descansar.

Cr: No puedo descansar sabiendo que pudo matarte, siendo que eres mi responsabilidad, después de todo eres mi hermana menor.

Esperen, esperen, esperen, que era su responsabilidad, lo que le faltaba un hermano sobreprotector que quisiera tratarla como niña y esperen como que menor.

Rv: ¿Cómo que menor?

Cr: Si, bueno- No sabía como decirlo- Arella me tuvo a mí primero, pero después tu padre mato al mío y bueno sabes el resto.- después de un momento siguió-Arella me oculto para que Trigon no me matara a mi también y heme aquí

Ok ahora si ya no sabía qué hacer se enteraba que tenía un hermano y el era mayor que ella que mas no le había dicho su madre, bueno luego lo descubriría, sus amigos comenzaban a despertar.

Terra se sentó en la cama al igual que el chico Bestia, que se reian por el mal chiste de este.

...En la Guarida:

Dr: Bien mi querida hija

Ke: No son rivales padre, porque no los eliminamos de una vez por todas

Dr: No te confíes pueden ser peligrosos, y aun siguen apareciendo más que osan desafiarnos

Ke: ¡No son rivales, puedo vencerlos!

Dreigo le lanzo una bola de energía dejándola en el piso

Dr: Se hará como yo lo diga

Ke:-Se retorcía de dolor, pero orgullosamente lo oculto y se levanto-como digas padre

Dr: Reunete con los demás debemos de planear el golpe.

Esta asintió y salió

...

En la Torre T: después de contarse lo ocurrido:

Star comenzaba a despertar al igual que Cyborg

Cy: aaaaahhh- se incorporo y se desconecto- esa chica es mala

St: Si es peor que los streignars de mi planeta

Cy: ¿Qué paso?

Un Flash back después

Una hora después los titanes se encontraban en la sala con la flecha y los libros, Christian intentaba descifrar el libro.

Rb: Cyborg podrías analizar esta flecha, por alguna razón Raven no puede curar las heridas que causan.

Cy: Claro viejo-este salió hacia el laboratorio.

Raven el libro que había tomado Star, este por alguna extraña razón contaba una historia muy similar a su vida pero aun no encontraba nada que les pudiera ser útil

Cr: Aquí hay algo-todos le prestaron atención- La oscuridad que ha sido encerrada regresara algún dia, cuando los planetas se alineen por tercera vez, el portal se abrirá con ayuda del mal puro y el retornara, pero luz puede detenerlo- este paro

Rv: ¿Qué mas dice?

Cr: Nada faltan hojas

Rv: No puede ser estamos como al principio

Cr; No del todo, aun tienes los otros dos libros, te ayudaran a controlar tus poderes y de todas maneras tienes ese espejo aun ¿no?

Raven solo asintió

Después de un rato de infructuosa búsqueda Terra se le acerco a Raven.

Tr: Raven, ammm podemos hablar.

Rv: -solo asintió-vamos afuera-ambas chicas salieron de la sala y se quedaron a hablar en el pasillo.

Rv: ¿Que querías decirme?-aun con todo el tiempo que había pasado Raven no podía confiar en Terra seguía resentida por todo lo pasado, sobre todo

Tr: Amm bueno esque yo...-la hechicera levanto una ceja-bueno quería decirte que

Rv: No tienes que decir nada

Tr: No si tengo, quería darte las gracias por a verme des petrificado y ammm- bajo la mirada- se que no te caigo bien pero me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigas.

Rv: No tienes nada que agradecerme, de lo otro...

Tr: Solo quiero empezar desde cero y ganarme tu confianza quiero otra oportunidad

Rv: Lo siento pero eso no lo recuperaras jamás-volvió a entrar a la sala dejando a Terra sola.

Bueno al menos era un comienzo, un segundo, dijo que jamás la recuperaría, así que se la pudo ganar antes, aun había un poco de esperanza, tal vez podía hacerlo de nuevo, entro también a la sala.

Rb: Que bueno que regresaron

St: Hemos acordado una idea esplendida, para que ambas mejoren

Raven alzo una ceja

Cr: Si, ambas necesitan mejorar el control de sus poderes, y yo puedo ayudar a Raven a usar los sus poderes con sus emociones, ya que los míos funcionan igual, mientras Raven puede ayudar a Terra a controlar sus poderes con meditación- explico este

Rv: ¡Que!, Robin podemos hablar un segundo

Ambos chicos salieron de la sala, la expresión de Robín reflejaba un miedo terrible.

Por dentro solo se veían unas sombras detrás de la puerta y unos gritos ahogados por la puerta y las paredes, mientras Terra y Chico Bestia hablaban de lo mismo.

Tr: No creo que sea muy buena idea, tu sabes no le caigo bien y...

Cb: No te preocupes es solo que ella es muy desconfiada y le cuesta trabajo hacerlo, pero no es mala persona ya verás yo apenas y le estoy cayendo bien, además tendrán la oportunidad de conocerse mejor y reconciliarse.

Tr: Gracias siempre me haces sentir mejor

...

En el pasillo:

Rv: ¿Cómo se les ocurre, no me llevo bien con ella y hora debo pasar mis días tratando de que la niña no rompa nada?-dijo lo más tranquila que podía pero no lo estaba logrando.

Rb: Tranquila solo es para que ambas mejoren y además podrían conocerse mejor.

Rv: Robin yo confiaba en ella pudo pedirme ayuda antes, pero fue son Slade e intento destruirnos, sabes lo que abría pasado si te hubiera lastimado- o espera que estaba a punto de decir, trato de corregirlo- a ti o a cualquiera de nosotros, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

Rb: Eso no fue culpa tuya Raven y todos estamos bien

Rv: Si pero yo me di cuenta de eso y no lo impedí- bajo la mirada, Robin puso la mano en el hombro de la chica oscura.

Rb: Rae está bien, no lo hagas por ella hazlo por mí- rayos, trato de corregirlo- hazlo por el equipo y por el mundo y quién sabe, tal vez descubras que no es tan mala.

Rv: Esta bien pero no te prometo nada

Rb: Gracias

Ambos entraron a la sala

Rv: Terra, empezamos mañana a primera hora

Terra la miro con alegría, pensó que jamás querría ayudarla.

Tr: Lo que tú digas- dijo con un toque de alegría.

Cr: Bien Raven tu y yo empezaremos ahora

Rb: Organizare una reunión titan, debemos informales a todos lo que pasa y después nos reuniremos, debemos estar juntos ahora mas que nunca.

... Continuara:

Bien no me olvido de ustedes gracias por leer, por favor denme su opinión ¿cómo está quedando?

Bueno a partir del prox cap. comenzara oficialmente el RxR y apareceré Batman que he estado haciendo la tarea y me puse a investigar a la liga, solo una pregunta ¿Los quieren a todos o solo al caballero de la noche? se somete a votación de aquí al lune que es hasta cuando podre subir el próximo capítulo, bueno lo dejo en sus manos hasta pronto


	15. Comienza el entrenamiiento

**Lamento mucho la tardansa, pero he tenido una semana de locos, recuerdan que mi computadora se descompuso, pues aun no la reparan y la portátil que me prestan, pues la ocuparon media semana, asi que no pude escribir, cuando por fin me la dejaron tuve que hacerla de organizadora para la fiesta de mi sobrina de una dia para otro, pero en fin por fin pude escribir espero les guste este cap, Raven y Terra comienzan a llevarse un poco mejor y la gran batalla cada vez esta mas cerca...**

**15.-Comienza el entrenamiento**

Los titanes se comenzaban a Retirar a sus respectivos cuartos, no sin antes mostrarle a Christian la suya, en cuanto el primer rayo de luz solar toco la Torre, los hermanos estaban ya en la azotea apunto de empezar.

Cr: Trajiste tu espejo

Rv: Si

Cr: Bien, lo que debes hacer es controlar tus emociones pero usándolas, no reprimiéndolas

No obtuvo respuesta, Raven solo bajo la mirada.

Cr: Que pasa te vi intentarlo antes, para liberar a Terra.

Aun sin respuesta

Cr: ¿Qué ocurre?

Nada

Cr: Vamos, puedes confiar en mi

Rv: Y si..., pasara algo malo, si mi lado demoniaco me consumiera, si ya no pudiera volver en sí.

Cr: Bueno yo y tus amigos te ayudaríamos, aun tienes tu espejo eso lo hace más fácil, además yo podría hacer algo, no soy tan poderoso como tu pero algo podría hacer.

Ella asintió.

Cr: Bien debes concentrar tus energías dejarlo salir pero controlarlo en tus manos, no lo dejes ir tu lo controlas y lo al revés, ¿lista?

Rv: Eso creo.

Tomo aire recordó lo que Star le había dicho el día que cambiaron de cuerpo, sentir la alegría desbordante, una bola de energía blanca se formo en sus manos, tomo mas aire pero esta se hizo más grande se le escapo de las manos, iba directo a la costa, pero Christian apareció enfrente de esta y la atrapo con sus manos.

Cr: Buen intento- la controlo y la hizo más pequeña-intenta atraparla- se la lanzo con delicadeza a la hechicera, pero apenas pudo tomarla un segundo y después esta cayó en el agua salpicando la entrada de la torre- bien, pero creo que debemos alejarnos un poco.

Se alejaron de la Torre y levitando en el mar continuaron.

Cr: Inténtalo de nuevo

Esta asintió preparo una bola de energía, pero algo salió mal no podía controlarla sus ojos se tornaron rojos, Christian se acerco rápidamente, tomo la energía en sus manos y la desapareció, Raven se tomaba la cabeza intentando controlarse.

Cr: Recuerda quien eres, tu controlas tu cuerpo y nadie más, se que puedes hacerlo te vi hacerlo antes, vamos hermanita confió en ti, poco a poco sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

Y asi se la pasaron toda la mañana, en ocasiones Raven perdía el control pero Cristian la hacía volver en si recordándole quien era, hasta que tuvieron que parar, ya que:

Cb: ¡Raven! ¡Christian! a desayunar-grataba nuestro verde amigo desde la costa de la torre.

Cr: Enseguida vamos.- volteo a ver a Raven, en sus ojos se veía cansancio- que tal un descanso.-Esta asintió y los dos entraron a la torre.

En el living:

Todos estaban sentados esperando que ellos desayunando.

Cy: ¡Hermanita!, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Quieres desayunar?

Rv: No tan bien como quisiera, si por favor-ambos se sentaron

Cr: No es verdad avanzas muy rápido

Todos desayunaron, cuando terminaron Christian le dijo a Raven que descansara que continuarían en la tarde-noche ya que debía practicar con Terra en la tarde, asi que todos siguieron con sus actividades normales, Chico Bestia y Cyborg peleaban por quien había ganado el último juego y quien ganaría el próximo, Star alimentaba a Sedita, Terra veía divertida la pelea de Chico Bestia y Cyborg, Christian se había ido a su habitación, a decir verdad el y Raven eran muy parecidos solo que el mostraba sus emociones, en poco tiempo se había ganado la confianza de los titanes, Raven estaba en la azotea meditando y Robin estaba entrenando en el Gimnasio ya que no se quería quedar atrás.

...

En el Gimnasio:

Robin hacia una rutina de sentadillas, cuando termino, decidió buscar a Raven en el desayuno había notado que algo la incomodaba y quería hablar con ella, fue a la azotea, casi siempre la encontraba ahí y efectivamente se encontraba viendo las olas chocar contra la isla.

Raven miraba las olas chocar mientras pensaba en todo el entrenamiento, que pasaría si no lo lograba o si lastimaba alguno de sus amigos, jamás se lo perdonaría, ellos tenían fe en que lo lograría, tal vez podría hacerles frente a sus nuevos enemigos, pero ¿Qué pasaría si no lo lograba, y si su lado oscuro la consumía? Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había notado a nadie llegar.

Rb: Es lindo ¿no?

Rv: ¿Perdon?

Rb: EL oleaje

Rv: Si, lo es

Rb: Noto que algo te preocupa, ¿Estás bien?

Rv: Si

Rb: Raven quizás a los demás los engañes, pero nosotros tenemos una conexión recuerdas, puedo sentir lo que te pasa- De nuevo la conexión la delataba, no podía ser.

Rv: Enserio estoy bien

Robin la miraba con una cara que le decía, mentirosa.

Rv: De acuerdo, no te lo puedo ocultar

Rb: Bien entonces que es lo que te preocupa

Rv:-tomo aire estos días parecía libro abierto con Robin no podía ocultarle nada, pero a decir verdad de todos era en quien más confiaba- Me preocupa no poder hacerlo, que vuelva a pasar y no poder hacer nada o peor aun que les pase algo a ustedes por mi culpa

Rb: Raven somos un equipo, nada es por tu culpa, además todos nosotros podremos con lo que sea, eres la persona más esperanzada que conozco Raven siempre lo intentas todo, además todos sabemos que lo lograras y pues aun no sabemos mucho de ellos, pero los detendremos.

Las palabras de su líder siempre la ayudaban, pero otra voz la saco de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

Tr: Am Raven me pregunto si podríamos, ammmmm empezar.

Rv: Claro, en un segundo bajo te veo en la playa.- tato de no sonar tan sarcástica cuando dijo ese claro eso, al parecer Terra no lo noto pero alguien más si.

Tr: De acuerdo-salió corriendo hacia la playa.

Rb: Vamos saldrá bien

Rv: No confio en ella

Rb: Tal vez aprendan a llevarse bien

Rv: No lo creo

Después de eso levito bajando a la playa dejando a Robin en el techo de la torre.

Tr: Bien, que debo hacer

Esta será una larga muy, muy, muy larga tarde

Rv: Primero te ensenare a meditar, siéntate- asi lo hizo la verdad es que a ella también la incomodaba mucho estar con Raven pero haría de todo por volver a ser su amiga- pon tu mente en blanco, busca tu centro enfoca tus energías y Azarath Mitrion Zinthos, Azarath Mitrion Zinthos... 

Asi paso una hora hasta que pararon.

Tr: Oye Raven

Rv: ¿Qué?

Tr: Bueno yo se que no te caigo bien ni nada pero quisiera saber ¿por qué?

Rv: ¿Por qué?, aun lo preguntas, traicionaste mi confianza, la de todos y por que , por algo de control yo te abría ayudado si me lo hubieras pedido pero en lugar de eso entraste de nuevo a nuestras vidas y nos apuñalaste por la espalda

Tr: Si pero se que todo estuvo mal y después de todo los salve ¿no?

Rv: ¿Pero quién causo todo en primer lugar?

Tr: ¡Ya basta! está bien se que no estuvo bien , ¿pero que acaso tu nunca te equivocaste por no confiar en alguien, o por no saber controlar tus poderes que nunca te odiaste por no poder contralarte y lastimar a quienes más quieres acaso jamás te haz equivocado?- paro en ese momento ya que sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas

Raven se quedo helada ante esto último.

FLASH BACK

Una pequeña niña de alrededor de tres años y cabello violáceo era arrebatada de los brazos de su madre.

-Hija mía no te preocupes ellos te cuidaran bien tienes que aprender a controlarte, te veré pronto-

FINDELFLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

Una risa se escucho en un gran salón, seguida de una explosión trozos de paredes y techos salieron volando, entre ellos un señor de edad avanzada que cayo al piso aturdido. Una nina de cinco anos salió corriendo detrás suyo.

-Monje Leront, se encuentra bien-

-Si mi pequeña solo fueron algunos rasguños

-Lo siento tanto, no volverá a suceder-

-Confió en que así sea-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

FLASH BACK

Una niña violácea de ocho anos frente a un portal ve a el pueblo qu la vio nacer para marcharse y no volver, todo lo que amaba, tenía que decirle adiós para lograr protegerlo.

FIN DEL FLASHBAck

Todo para nada para que Trigon destruyera todo a su paso, pero bueno ella jamás había traicionado sus amigos, pero podía comprenderla, Robin tenía razón, para colmo de males tendría que disculparse.

Rv: Sabes tal vez tu y yo nos podamos parecer un poco, muy poco quizás, pero si jamás nos equivocáramos jamás aprenderíamos nada.

Terra sonrió y después de eso continuaron con el entrenamiento esta mas contenta que quera que no Raven la estaba comenzando a aceptar un poco no era mucho pero era mejor que antes.

Rv: Bien ahora quiero que tomes una piedra y te concentres quiero que tu y ella se vuelvan uno mismo, concéntrate y muévete con ella- Asi lo hizo de hecho era relativamente fácil, era algo que podía hacer no en sentía el punto, pero bueno- ahora toma otra y haz lo mismo pero con las dos al mismo tiempo y en direcciones deferentes-bien ahora era más complicado.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más y Terra ya tenía cinco rocas controlándolas con dificultad haciendo diferentes movimientos con cada una, hasta que el sonido del comunicador de Raven la saco de concentración y una roca la golpeo en la cabeza a Raven pero como eran pequeñas no le hicieron mucho daño y las demás salieron contra el mar, tomo el comunicador dispuesta da desquitarse con el que interrumpía.

Rv: ¡que!

Rb: Necesito que vengan las estamos esperando

Rv: Bien, en un momento entramos

...

En el living:

Robin estaba frente a la pantalla donde se encontraban todos los titanes en miniatura, los titanes este en un cuadro más grande en otro de igual tamaño estaban nuestros queridos titanes oeste y en cuadro pequeño todos los titanes honorarios

Las dos Chicas entraron y se unieron a la transmisión.

Rb: Bien titanes ahora que estamos reunidos podemos contarles el por qué de esta video llamada masiva, que ayuda de cyborg estamos aquí, es porque un mal aun peor que el de Trigón nos acecha, no conocemos contra quien vamos, solo sabemos que lo llaman el amo y a reclutado a todos nuestros enemigos, ha estos los reconocemos por que llevan una marca muy parecida a la de escás solo que ahora tiene una línea por en medio, no los he llamado como reunión aun por que puede ser peligroso dejar cualquier ciudad sola, nos mantendremos en contacto y nos reuniremos de ser necesario hasta entonces trataremos de averiguar cualquier cosa y nos mantendremos en contacto, una vez ubicada la guarida podremos reunirnos y atacarla todos juntos, ¿alguna duda?

Ab: Si, chispitas, ¿quién es?-dijo señalando al hermano de Raven.

Cy: Oh es el hermano de Raven se llama Christian- aunque no lo hiciera notar estaba un poco celoso de el ya que el era el hermano mayor de Raven también y veía como todas las titanes honorarias le estaban "echando el ojo" por asi decirlo.

Después de u rato finalizo la comunicación, los hermano salieron para continuar con el entrenamiento, mientras los demás por ordenes de Robin para no confiarse entrenaban pero en el gimnasio, ya que debía mejorar en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, después entrenaría con Raven ella también debía mejorar.

...

En la noche:

Todos los Titanes estaban exhaustos reunidos para la cena, habían ordenado pizza ya que ninguno tenia ánimos de cocinar, todos se retiraron después de un tiempo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero Raven subió al techo quería despejar su mente y debía hacer algo.

Rv: Raven llamando a Melva, Melva responde-pronto se escucho una soñolienta voz

Ml: Raven –ohhh bostezo-¿qué ocurre?

Rv: Nada solo quería saber que estuvieran bien.

Ml: Lo estamos, Boby te extraña al igual que nosotros, ¿cuando vienes a vernos?

Rv: También los extraño, iré pronto, pero antes debo encargarme de unos tipos malos, salúdame a todos.

Ml: Esta bien, Raven te quiero.

Rv: Yo también-corto la comunicación

En eso se hizo notar nuestro líder que acababa de subir.

Rb: Hola, pensé que estarías dormida

Rv: Puedo decir lo mismo

Robin solo sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia el firmamento

Rb: Estarán bien

Rv: ¿Quiénes?

Rb: Timmy Melva y Tommy- Raven se quedo helada, pensó que él no la había escuchado-Sabes siempre supe que había hecho lo correcto al enviarte con ellos, eres la más fuerte del equipo sin mencionar que la mas responsable y madura.

Rv: A bueno yooo

Rb: Ellos estarán bien siempre te tienen para protegerlos.

Rv: Robin crees que podamos hacerlo

Rb: Bueno, siempre se puede, solo hay que encontrar la manera, nada es imposible.

...

Con Dreigo:

Dr: Esteban ¿todo está listo para el gran día?

Es: Nos estamos encargando de los últimos detalles, pero señor ¿cuando nos encargaremos de que esos titanes no se conviertan en pestes?

Dr: Pronto, cuando llegue el momento los atraparemos y la gema lograra su cometido, y sus amigos serán un apetitoso manjar o unos fieles esclavos, les daré el honor de decidir, sus mediocres fuerzas podrían serme de ayuda.

Es: Esplendido señor, pero si me permite la pregunta, como haremos para derrotar a la gema y que no interfiera en nuestros planes, su hermano sigue vivo y la está entrenando.

Dr: hay que atacar lo que ella mas quiere de todas las maneras posibles.

Es: Siempre igual de sabio amo- Hizo una reverencia y salió de lugar

...

Al día siguiente en la torre t:

Dos titanes observaban desde la sala de la torrea el entrenamiento

Cy: (Tonto presumido, piensa que puede aparecer ahora decirse hermano de Raven y ya con eso haberse ganado su confianza, a no señor yo estuve antes, eso debe de darme derecho de antigüedad ¿no? mírenlo luciéndose con su energía blanca)

Rb: Ha mejorado mucho ¿no crees Cyborg?

Cy: ¿Qué?-El metálico fu sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos

Rb: Que ha mejorado

Cy: A si

Mientras tanto Chico

Bestia miraba a Terra quien hacia la tarea, si así es tarea que Raven le había dejado, separar el agua de la tierra, estaba enfrente de un tazón lleno de lodo, pero solo podía levantarla con todo y agua.

Tr: ¡Esto es imposible! jamás podre hacer esto, ni siquiera creo que sirva de algo

Chico Bestia le puso la mano en el hombro

Cb: Se que puedes hacerlo, confió en ti, créeme Raven sabe lo que hace-esta asintió y sigui intentándolo.

Star alimentaba a Sedita con algunas Sorkaballas

Mientras Raven y Christian continuaban su entrenamiento afuera, Raven tenía una bola de energía en sus manos.

Cr: Recuerda todas tus emociones juntas pueden controlar a la ira concentra tus energía.-pero la bola salió volando contra el mar, Raven solo se tomaba el vendaje que aun tenia de su antigua pelea con Keila, Chistan voló rápidamente hacia ella.

Cr: ¿Qué Pasa?

Raven no contesto solamente comenzó a quitarse apresuradamente el vendaje mientras resistía todo lo que podía aquello, erra como si tuviera el brazo en llamas, cuando retiro la venda, para su sorpresa la marca de escas brillaba en un intenso rojo sangre, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo cuando la alarma sonó, entraron rápidamente a la torre.

Rb: Es Mambo, Jizmo, Oberload y Control Fenómeno están en el centro-Todos los Titanes y Christian salieron lo más rápido posible a el lugar de los hechos.

...

En el centro:

Mb: ¡Mambo Jambo! jajajajajaja- tres camiones fueron convertidos en pan gigante.

Rb: Creo que alguien amaneció con ganas de cocinar

Mb: Titanes hasta que aparecen, tenemos un mensaje para ustedes.

**Hasta aquí este cap, en el próximo abra mucha mas acción, pero era necesario hacerlo asi para integrar varias cosas en los próximos saludos hasta pronto.**


	16. Se acaba el tiempo

**Antes de comenzar con este capítulo quiero agradecer a Bjlauri gracias por el review y por la corrección, no me había dado cuenta que repetí el nombre de Tommy en lugar de poner a Timmy gracias, lo corrijo en breve **

**16.- Se termina el tiempo**

En el lugar de los hechos:

Mb: ¡Mambo Jambo! jajajajajaja- tres camiones fueron convertidos en pan gigante.

Rb: Creo que alguien amaneció con ganas de cocinar

Mb: Titanes hasta que aparecen, tenemos un mensaje para ustedes.

Rb: ¿Cuál es?

Mb: ¿Qué así nada mas? sin saludo sin juego a mí eso no me parece, Mambo jambo- Entonces lanzo cientos de cartas gigantes contra Robin

Cyborg se fue contra overload al igual que Star Fire, Mientras Chico Bestia y Terra le hicieron frente a Gizmo, Christian y Raven fueron contra control fenómeno.

Con Robin:

Rb: ¿Qué tienes que decirnos?

Mb: Me temo que en este mensaje el destinatario no eres tú

Rb: Entonces ¿quién?

Mb: Basta de charla-Mambo llambo- varios cables se despegaron de los postes enredando a Robin y dándole una descarga

Mb: Ala casam- movió la varita los cables se desenredaron sacando a volar a Robin cual trompo, estrellándose con Cyborg.

Con Star y Cyborg:

Peleaban con overload tratando de mojarlo, Cyborg rompió un hidrante y Star debió el agua hacia el, pero por primera vez no funcionaba, este se acerco como si nada y propino un golpe directo al estomago de Star después se volteo contra Cyborg, pero este fue envestido por un Robin giratorio y se estrellaron contra un edificio.

Con Terra y Chico Bestia:

Gz: ¡Que esperan titanes!

Cb: Como ordenes-se convirtió en rinoceronte y lo iba a envestir pero este solo dio un gigantesco salto y nuestro verde amigo choco contra un gran camión,

Tr: Ya verás- sus ojos brillaron de amarillo recordó lo que había practicado con Raven ser la tierra y la tierra parte de mi, lanzo varios trozos de concreto contra el villano que saco una nueva arma láser y las pulverizo en el aire, luego con su mano lanzo una pequeña bola de energía oscura, la lanzo contra Terra quien cayó en el sobre Star que estaba por levantarse.

Con Christian y Raven:

Cf: Nos volvemos a ver mis archienemigos, pero a el no lo conozco, no importa acabare con el de todos modos.

Rv: Ya lo veremos

Entones Control fenómeno saco un control con la marca de escas, Christian se adelanto y preparo energía blanca en sus manos.

Cf: No tan rápido-lo apunto con el control y este se quedo pausado en el aire sin poder moverse

Rv: ¿Qué, pero como?

Cf: Increíble lo que hace el lado oscuro no chica gótica-Raven comenzó a disparar su energía en forma de flechas pero no le hacían nada, volteo a ver a sus amigos, todos estaban en el piso algunos intentando levantarse otros moviendo escombros.

Mb: Creo que es hora de que el mensaje sea recibido.-fue hasta donde la hechicera, la tomo del brazo en el lugar de la herida, esta no se podía liberar, pronto comenzó a brillar como en su cumpleaños pasado su traje se rompió igual que aquel día de pronto se vio sola en un lugar oscuro con Mambo- El señor de las tinieblas esta cerca, usara la gema quiera o no y no habrá quien lo pare, el hielo ardera, la nieve quemara, será de noche siempre, nada lo detendrá, no habrá lugar en el universo donde el no gobierne, el fin esta cerca-después de eso un enorme número de cuervos la rodearon se tapo la cara cruzando los brazos, cuando estos se fueron se encontraba en el centro con sus amigos aun brillando con las marcas, pero sus enemigos ya no estaban, los titanes se levantaron y Christian fue liberado.

Cb: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Rv: Algo malo, muy malo- bajo la mirada, Robin apareció detrás de ella y le puso su capa

Rb: Vamos a casa

...

En la torre T:

Después de que Raven se cambiara y les dijera lo sucedido a los titanes.

Rb: No dejaremos que eso pase y cuando llegue el momento estaremos listos- choco su puno derecho con su palma izquierda

Rv:( _No se tal vez esto sea en verdad el fin_)

Cy: Incrementare la seguridad en la torre

Después de que todos se dieran ánimos siguieron con sus cosas y se fueron a dormir mañana seria un largo día de entrenamiento.

Robin se encontraba en su cuarto, pensando en todo este asunto, tenía que proteger a Ravena toda costa, hace algunos días que había notado que sentía algo por la hechicera pero le asustaba la reacción de ella y además no quería lastimar a Star que sabía de sobra que aun le gustaba pero trataba de que no se notara, aunque Cyborg lo sabía y en ocasiones lo molestaba no se sentía cómodo hablando de ese asunto con él, decidió ir a entrenar tal vez eso lo ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

DOS CEMANAS DESPUES:

Los titanes se habían preparado arduamente, pero después de dos semanas no habían tenido ni un enfrentamiento ni un simple robo ni nada peor aun no tenían ninguna noticia de sus dos amigos desaparecido, eso preocupaba a todos los titanes, pero aun así tomaban tiempo para entrenar y relajarse, ¿Quién sabe si después lo podrían volver a hacer?

En la tarde se reunirían todos los titanes y también el caballero de la noche hacia acto de presencia, mientras tanto ambas titanes habían mejorado bastante en su entrenamiento, pero según Raven no lo suficiente por lo que se exigía a ella y a Terra seguir entrenando

Fuera de la torre Titán se veía da los hermanos continuar con su entrenamiento.

Cr: Vamos se que puedes hacerlo mejor

Raven ya controlaba la energía pero en muy pequeñas cantidades

Cr: Con eso no lograras nada, si no sacas tu verdadero potencial no abra nada que hacer, creí que podía hacerlo mejor.

Ok ahora se comenzaba a meter con el orgullo de Raven eso no iba por buen camino, lo miro desafiante y la energía creció mas y mas y mas...

Rv: Oye Christian atrápala- se la arrojo con mucha suavidad pero esta se fue algo más rápido de lo planeado.

Cr: O.O- apenas pudo desviarla hacia el mar- ehhh tal vez sea bueno tomar un descanso.

...

Dentro de la torre:

Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugaban videojuegos, mientras Terra y Starfire alimentaban a Sedita mientras conversaban felizmente

St: Oh amiga Terra es tan bueno tener a alguien con quien conversar

Tr: Lo sé es muy agradable

St: Y dime amiga como va tu entrenamiento

Tr: Amm pues un poco mejor, creo que tal vez Raven ya no me odia tanto y mira lo que aprendí a hacer- tomo el tazón de lodo y un plato vacio de su ano salió un resplandor amarillo y tierra completamente seca salía del tazón y se colocaba en el plato

St: Esplendido Terra

En la sala un poco apartado del resto de sus compañeros se encontraba el joven líder quien releía los periódicos de las últimas semanas intentando encontrar algo lo que fuera lo mas mínimo, pero nada tomo el extraño libro lo intento descifrar y nada solo jeroglíficos que ni Christian sabia que eran, en fin no había nada pero bueno todos lo conocemos se pasaría la noche entera si fuera necesario.

Así pasaron las horas en la torre Raven y su hermano entraron ya casi seria la hora citada para la reunión, los invitados a la reunión comenzaron a llegar.

+: ¡Hola!

Cb: Hola + y ¿tu hermano?

-: Aquí estoy

Ab: Robin gusto en verte de nuevo-se saludaron con la mano

Rb: Igualmente Abeja

Cy: ¡Hey veloz, como haz estado viejo!

Vl: Bien ¿Y tú?

De pronto un rayo rojo atravesó la habitación

St: Amigo Kid Flash Jinx oh que alegría que nos acompañen.

Pt: Oh si Pantha llego.

Y así uno a uno todos los titanes iban apareciendo hasta que todos, más bien casi todos estaban en la sala titán, solo esperaban un héroe mas, pronto una figura de capa negra entro.

Bt: Robin es bueno verte de nuevo.

Rb: Batman, bienvenido a la torre Titán

Todos los titanes estaban asombrados por la presencia de este pero en especial Chico Bestia estaba que se desmayaba, después de un rato conectaron en videoconferencia a la Atalaya con la torre Titán y la reunión comenzó oficialmente, Robin tomo la palabra.

Rb: bien todos sabemos por qué estamos reunidos, el señor de toda la oscuridad pretende tomar en su poder todo el universo, pero no lo permitiremos, bien ahora, sabemos que nuestros enemigos son más peligrosos ya que se les ha otorgado poderes de la oscuridad, por ejemplo-tomo un control y en una parte de la pantalla pareció control fenómeno- el es control fenómeno, ahora su control va mas allá de simples aparatos y programas de televisión, ese aparato es capaz de controlar la realidad- presionó el botón, Slade regreso ahora es más fuerte y tiene control sobre energías oscuras, al igual , me temo que todos los demás- presiono el botón- Mambo, es un mago pero me temo que ahora sus hechizos son en verdad poderosos, en fin la lista se extiende, pero lo que es peor aun-presiono el botón de nuevo- tenemos a Keila John y Esteban son los segundos al mando sin mencionar que tienen fuerza sobre humana poderes de la oscuridad y las heridas causadas por sus armas no pueden ser curadas con magia, además sabemos que las profesáis antes dichas no eran ciertas pero alguien se tomo las molestias de ocultar las verdaderas por lo cual estamos en ceros, además de que sabemos que ellos tienen a Jericho y a Heraldo y no tenemos noticias sobre ellos desde hace tiempo, sus comunicadores fueron destruido y cuando intentaron hacer contacto con Raven fueron atacados, estamos seguros de que ellos sabían algo importante que no les conviene que nosotros sepamos- guardo silencio mientras sus compañeros analizaran lo que acababa de decir algunos no podían evitar ver a Raven otros eran más discretos, pasaron unos minutos hasta que decidió continuar- pero estaremos listos para lo que sea que este por venir.

El siguiente en tomar la palabra fue el caballero de la noche

Bt: Bien lo que la liga ha podido indagar es que este rey de las tinieblas se hace llamar Dreigo y que es la fuente de toda oscuridad y es tan viejo como el universo mismo y que Trigón era su hermano menor, quien intento tomar el poder pero todos conocemos cual fue su fin, todo los héroes del mundo están listo para hacerle frente, pero aun no sabemos cuál es todo su poder, pero sabemos que nadie puede confiarse ya que los enemigos de cada héroe ahora poseen el poder de las tinieblas.

Todos los titanes estaban un poco temerosos por Dreigo, pero todos los escondían de la mejor forma posible, también los integrantes de la liga de la justicia estaban asustados.

Sm: (Super man) Cuenten con nosotros, y con los demás héroes.

Mm: (Mujer maravilla)-asintió ante lo que dijo su compañero- y con las guerreras amazonas.

Después de eso continuaron platicando sobre los últimos ataque y después terminaron la video llamada, los titanes contaban como villanos simples ahora representaban una amenaza y demás anécdotas de días recientes decidieron relajarse un poco y comer unas pizzas en la torre.

...

En la guarida de Dreigo:

Dr: John reúne a los villanos, los titanes se han reunido, en cuanto el caballero oscuro regrese a su casa inicien el ataque todo está listo.

Jn: Así lo hare señor

Dr: Falta poco mi querida gema pronto lograras tu cometido en este mundo.

**Hasta aquí este cap, intentare subir otro esta noche, sino mañana estará listo, nos vemos, saludos y ¿Reviews?**


	17. Comienza la batalla

**Lamento mucho no haberles quedado mal y no subir este cap ayer pero tuve muchas complicaciones para subir este cap pero en fin aquí esta que lo disfruten**

**17.- La batalla comienza**

En La Torre titán:

Todos los titanes seguían reunidos en la sala mientras que Robin tenía una conversación con el caballero de la noche en el techo de la enorme T lo cual no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos a nuestro joven líder.

Bt: Robin lo que sea que ellos quieren tiene que ver con Raven, su lado oscuro con su lado humano la hacen perteneciente a los dos mundo además de que puede abrir portales a otros ella sirve como uno y tal vez la quieran usar como tal.

Rb: No dejare que eso suceda

Bt: Robin esto es más grande que todos nosotros y si Raven es el portal tal vez deberíamos...

Rb: ¡No! jamás dejaría que nadie la haga daño somos héroes y nuestro trabajo es cuidar y proteger no convertirnos en uno de ellos.

Bt: Espera no me dejaste terminar...

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar Batman recibió una llamada de su novia Diana.

Mm: Batman el guasón, el pingüino y Harley están amenazando con volar la ciudad mientras el espantapájaros e Hidra venenosa asaltan el banco principal.

Bt: Voy para allá –corto la comunicación y volteo a ver a Robin- continuaremos esta conversación después, salto por el techo para después caer en uno de sus vehículos aéreos, dejando a un Robin un poco enojado en el techo de la T, decidió bajar a ver como estaban todos los demás.

Entro a la sala, para su sorpresa todos se encontraban en silencio leyendo artículos o tratando de descifrar los jeroglíficos de los libros, Chico Bestia lo intercepto en el camino.

Cb: Robin tienes una llamada.

Rb: Gracias chico Bestia-le entrego su comunicador

Mn: Robin queremos que sepas que la patrulla condenada con gusto los ayudara a vencer de nuevo a la hermandad del mal.

Rb: Gracias Mento

Mn: Bueno Robin debo irme, solo quería que lo supieras, nos eremos luego, Chico Bestia ya me informo de la situación-corto la comunicación y le entrego el comunicador a Chico Bestia.

...

Con Dreigo:

Dr: Aliados los he reunido por que ya es hora de comenzar con nuestro plan, pronto el universo será nuestro y no habrá nadie que lo evite-los observo a todos.

Un encapuchado levanto la mano.

Dr: Si

En: Pero que pasaría si la gem-antes de que continuara, sabiendo a donde iba el asunto le lanzo un rayo rojo haciéndolo polvo

Dr: Alguien más me va a contradecir-nadie hablo, solo miraban llenos de terror-bien, como les decía, es hora de que comencemos vallan-todos los villanos salieron apresuradamente del lugar-Terror, sombra.

Dos encapuchados aparecieron.

Dr: Preparen las alcobas, tendremos invitados-ambos asintieron y se marcharon- pronto muy pronto.

...

Comenzó a acercarse a los demás héroes pero la alarma lo detuvo, los titanes oeste se dirigieron rápidamente a la pantalla, en ella había una imagen de Esteban John y Keila destruyendo varios edificios.

Rb: -Volteo a ver a todos los titanes y sonrió- ¡Titanes en marcha!

Todos salieron a su modo de la torre casi todos pensaban que llevaban la de ganar excepto uno que otro pesimista.

Al llegar vieron a los tres ayudantes de Dreigo.

Ke: Nos vemos de nuevo Titanes veo que trajeron refuerzos y adivinen ¿Qué? nosotros también.

De detrás de todos los edificios salieron todos los enemigos de los jóvenes titanes, desde el Dr. Luz hasta la hermandad del mal.

Cb: Esto ya no me está gustando

Ke: Veamos que puede hacer la hija de Trigón y sus amigos, contra solo una parte del poder de la oscuridad, déjenmela a mí, los demás son suyos.

Rb: ¡Titanes Ataquen!

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera moverse los villanos ya iban hacia ellos.

Rb: Titanes oeste contra Esteban y John, titanes este, contra la hermandad del mal, Jinix y Kid Flash contra hermano sangre, titanes honorarios contra los villanos, yo voy contra Slade, ¡Titanes ataquen!

...

Con Robin:

Sl: Querido aprendiz, nos volvemos a encontrar

Rb: Yo no soy tu aprendiz

Sl: Veo que aun no has aprendido nada-le dio una patada en el estomago- jamás bajes la guardia.

Robin se incorporo como pudo y comenzó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Robin le daba con todo, pero Slade era sumamente rápido y lo esquivaba fácilmente, de vez en vez saltaban de un edificio a otro entre calles, Slade solo se mofaba del joven maravilla que a pesar de estar entrenando a diario para el apenas y era un poco más rápido.

Sl: Eso es todo lo que tienes

Rb: Ni siquiera un poco- se lanzo de nuevo al ataque

...

Con los titanes este:

Los titanes se encararon con la hermandad del mal.

Mr: Titanes nos volvernos a encontrar, pagaran por congelarme.

Ab: Ya lo veremos, ¡Titanes ataquen!

+-: ¡Mas y menos si podemos!-los dos pequeños comenzaron a rodea a Monsieur Mhalla mientras Spiddy le lanzaba flechas, pero no re hacían nada disparo energía oscura contra los dos niños que se soltaron adoloridos.

+: Ya verás ¡Más y menos si podemos!- de nuevo se lanzaron contra el simio

Acualand rompió varias tuberías y lanzo el agua contra Madame Rouge pero solo lo esquivo Abeja comenzó a lanzarle sus rayos pero no le hacían nada esta solo se les acerco y les propino un golpe que los mando volar cayendo en l techo de un edificio y esta los siguió rápidamente.

Cr: Mhalla General inmortus, vamos con ellos-los siguieron junto con mas, menos y Spiddy que no querían que escaparan

...

Mambo vs Hot Spot

Mb: ¡Mambo Jambo!-Hot Spot quedo dentro de un refrigerador gigante- eso te ensenara a no intentar quemarme-jajajaja- el refrigerador se abrió-Ala casam- Un montón de cartas lo ataco y fue a dar contra un edificio-jajajaja.

...

Con Jinx y Kid Flash:

Hs: Nos volvemos a encontrar querida alumna

Jx: Yo no soy tu alumna- sus ojos brillaron de color rosa mientras el piso donde estaba se cuarteo y un letrero estaba por caerle encima, pero sangre se movió rápidamente.

Kid Flash desapareció y reapareció con una cadena y un candado, rápidamente lo enredo a sangre y puso el candado, para su sorpresa sangre lo rompió sin dificultad y les lanzo energía oscura a ambos, recorriéndolos de su lugar varios metros.

...

Wildebeest se enfrentaba a Black fire y a Cynderblock:

Esta le lanzaba sus rayos con mas pode que nunca este se cubrió, trato de envestirla pero se elevo y empujo a nuestro héroe en su carrera contra un edificio.

...

Argent vs Mamooth y Adonis

Argent se enfrentaba a Mamooth Esta lo esquivaba, no era tan difícil digo seguía siendo Mamooth, pero cuando comenzó a usar sus recién adquiridos poderes la cosa ya no iba tan bien, tenía bastante fuerza, le lanzaba bolas de energía, apenas las podía esquivar, se distrajo haciendo esto que no noto cuando este se acerco a ella y la aprisiono trato de usar sus poderes para golpearlo, pero este solo le dio una especie de descarga de energía oscura.

Se levantaba como podía.

Ad: Déjamela a mi ya es mi turno

Antes de que se levantara el ya le estaba lanzando cosas ella como podía trataba de esquivarlas.

...

Trueno y Relámpago vs Billy números y Control fenómeno

Tr: Vamos hermano acabemos con estos sujetos ¡Trueno!

Rl: Relámpago

Ambos hermanos lanzaron su poder al mismo tiempo pero no les hizo nada, Billy se multiplico varia veces y se fue sobre Trueno, mientras Control Fenómeno y su reciente adquisición le hacían Frente a Relámpago.

Trueno no podía liberarse Billy se seguía dividiendo, mientas a su hermano no le iba mejor ya que control fenómeno o paro en el aire.

Cf: Bien analicemos tus movimientos, atrás, -Relámpago retrocedió en su carrera- y adelante-avanzo de nuevo- alto-paro- justo ahí está el error-puso play en su control y le meto el pie a Relámpago que no pudo frenar su carrera.

...

Bushido contra Kitten y Polilla acecina

Bushido blandía su espada mientras polilla acecina y su hija montaba una de sus bestias que ahora también tenía un enorme símbolo de escás en el pecho, eso no iba a ser bueno, nuestro héroe se puso en guardia.

Kt: Papi ¿dónde está mi Robin querido?

Pa: No es de nuestra incumbencia ahora, tenemos trabajo.

Esta solo puso mala cara pero obedeció, polilla acecina blandió su látigo y lo dirigió al titán, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad, lo hizo de nuevo y esta vez consiguió darle a su arma, que para su sorpresa la partió en dos este saco varias estrellas (amm no se bien si asi se llamen) y las lanzo contra polilla este solo se elevo para esquivarla.

Pa: Hija es tu turno

Kitten se bajo de la polilla y se le comenzó a acercar como felino el saco mas estrellas y se puso en guardia esperándola, por su parte ella acumulo un poco de esa extraña energía en sus manos, ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, lanzaron sus respectivas armas al mismo tiempo.

...

Pantha vs Jonny Rancid y Demente Mood

Dm:-saco una pantalla de la nada- mira la pantalla, un gran espiral apareció en ella, la titan solo cubrió su cara, aprovechando esto Jonny le lanzo una gran cantidad de bolas de energía, esta las esquivo como pudo, corrió hacia Demente Mood para romper su bastón, pero este se aparto ligeramente del camino al último momento y metió su bastón haciendo a Pantha caer.

Jr: Creí que nos darías mas batalla.

Pt: Y la tendrás- se levanto y se lanzo contra este haciéndolo caer de su motocicleta, pero esta salió volando ya que su adversario la había atacado con energía oscura.

...

Con los titanes oeste incluido Christian que bueno aun no sabía si ya era un titán, pero dijo que los ayudaría y así lo haría.

Es: Oh al parecer el hijo de Arella al final pudo sobrevivir que sorpresa, lástima que esta vez no te escapas.

Jn: Nos vemos de nuevo titanes.

Cy: John esteban-dijo a modo de saludo-¡Titanes ataquen!

John se lanzo contra Cyborg Terra y Chico Bestia, mientras Esteban peleaba con Star y Christian.

...

Con John:

Levito un poco esperando ágilmente a que ellos atacaran primero, los observo

Jn: Veo que por fin la des petrificaron, bien mas diversión para mí.

Los titanes se pusieron en guardia e ignoraron lo que su contrincante acababa de decir.

Jn: Bien como quieran no tengo tanto tiempo-formo energía en sus dos manos y la lanzo hacia los chicos mientras lanzaba un auto a Terra, estos esquivaron los ataques, Cyborg fue el primero en contra atacar disparando su cañón sónico, pero John desapareció y apareció a un lado de el desviando su ataque al Chico Bestia, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo, Terra levanto una gran roca y la lanzo contra John , este la pateo partiéndola a la mitad y se las lanzo a sus dos compañeros mientras a ella le lanzo un auto, mientras ellos intentaban esquivar eso les lanzo energía a los tres, pero la vieron venir, John desapareció y reapareció detrás de Chico Bestia y le pego en la cabeza, desapareció y reapareció detrás de Terra blandiendo su espada la dirigió a Terra esta intento cubrirse sacando una placa de Tierra como escudo pero la espada la atravesó sin problemas e hizo una cortada en el abdomen de la titán pero fue interrumpido por un disparo sónico de Cyborg que solo logro dañar un poco su ropa, este volteo a el furioso y se puso en marcha a este en el camino le lanzaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance mientras acumulaba energía en sus manos.

Jn: Pagaras caro, nadie me interrumpe-lanzo una enorme cantidad de energía pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por un t-rex verde que ya se había recupera una o parte de la energía dio en el blanco sacando a Cyborg de batalla-Que no escuchaste-Chico Bestia no lo movió ni un centímetro lo levanto del cuello mientras este se transformaba en todo lo que se le ocurría intentando liberarse, John lo lanzo contra Terra para después alcanzarlos y lanzarle una pequeña pero poderosa cantidad de energía roja

...

Con Esteban:

Esteban se dividió en dos para enfrentar a ambos oponentes.

Con Star: Ambos flotaban teniendo una pelea aérea

Es: Ríndete preciosa, no querrás que te lastime de nuevo.

St: No eres más que un gloknarg apestoso, no dejare que lastimes a nadie

Es: Como justes entonces

Star comenzó a lanzarle star-volts tanto como podía, esta vez lo atacaría con todo, el solo cruzo sus brazos frente a su cara, esto comenzó a generar humo, la princesa de Tamaran espero a que se disipara, después de unos segundo el humo se había ido y Esteban seguía ahí parado como si nada, puso sus brazos a los lados un poco flexionados y preparo su energía.

Es: Ahora es mi turno.

Acumulo más y mas energía Star se veía en aprietos, ella también comenzó a hacerlo, lanzaron su energía, ambas chocaron en medio, pero Star a penas pudo resistir unos segundos porque Esteban movió ligeramente sus mano hacia enfrente y esta salió volando por los aires varios metros, y Esteban fue volando detrás suyo.

Con Christian.

Se miraban detenidamente estudiando cualquier movimiento que pudiese hacer el otro.

Es: En nuestro último encuentro no tuve tiempo de terminar contigo me temo que no volverá a suceder.

Christian aprovechando que su contrincante perdía tiempo intentando hablar decidió atacarlo, le lanzo una enorme cantidad de energía blanca que hizo que este retrocediera.

Cr: Deja la plática para después- sabia lo peligroso que era ese sujeto había matado a su amigo en segundos, no se saldría con la suya, lo vengaría.

Es: Como quieras

Ambos comenzaron a lanzarse energía mientras evitaban la de su contrario, John se tele-transporto detrás suyo, pero Esteban como si pudiera adivinar sus movimiento se volteo inmediatamente desenvaino su espada y logro hacer un corte en el antebrazo de pelinegro para después patearlo con fuerza y que callera sobre una pila de escombros que habían dejado las batallas de los demás titanes, se acerco a el, creo bola de energía azul como la de Slade y la lanzo contra su oponente, este de inmediato conjuro un escujo de agua que logro contener el llameante ataque.

Es: Me sorprendes, bueno creo que estoy siendo muy blando contigo-Christian se levando y comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Esteban llevaba las de ganar por su gran fuerza, pero Christian era ágil, lanzaba golpes pero aun así ninguno era certero, Esteban le lanzo un rodillazo al estomago, su oponente no lo pudo contener y esta lo hizo retroceder y caer de rodillas.

Es: ¿Qué te duele?

Christian con el orgullo en juego se levanto y le lanzo más energía, Esteban solo se elevo para evitar el ataque y asi se inicio la batalla en el aire.

...

Gnarrk y Kole vs Plasmus y Gizmo

Kole se hizo de piedra y Gnarrk la tomo poniéndose en guardia ante sus oponentes, trato de golpear a Gzimo, pero este se despego del suelo saltando con bastante fuerza he de decir aprovechando la distracción Plasmus los ataco lanzándolos bastante lejos chocando contra una gran camioneta, Kole se des transformo.

Kl: ¡Gnarrk!-este se levanto y ella se transformo de nuevo al ver que sus contrincantes se dirigían a ellos a gran velocidad y acumulaban energía en sus manos. Detrás de Plasmus apareció Raven quien al ver esto voló a ayudarlo, se puso en flor de loto y de ella salió una Raven oscura que se introdujo al cuerpo de Plasmus, este desapareció de sus manos la energía y comenzó a luchar contra la hechicera que se encontraba dentro de ella.

Ke: Dije que tu pelearías conmigo- su mano brillo en energía oscura con destellos rojos y la metió en el pecho de Plasmus, después la saco y tenía con ella tomada por el cuello a la chica oscura para después lanzarla a su cuerpo y que el mutante volviera con sus rivales.

...

Con Raven y Keila:

Raven se recuperaba del impacto mientras intentaba no perder de vista a su adversaria.

Ke: Pequeña usurpadora nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la hechicera

Rv: ¿usurpadora?

Ke: Tú y tu maldito padre autoproclamándose Rey de las Tinieblas jajaja patéticos

Rv: Yo no sé qué te hizo Trigón pero yo ¿Qué?

Ke: Me quitaste el gusto de acabar con él, pero eso no importa tengo ordenes por cumplir, se acabo la charla- acumulo energía en sus manos al igual que la titán quien acumulaba la energía que acababa de aprender a usar ambas la lanzaron al mismo tiempo-veo que aprendiste un nuevo truco, pero no te va a servir de nada.

Era cierto Raven ahora era un poco mas fuerte pero no era nada comparado con la princesa de toda la oscuridad, lanzaron su energía Raven con ambas manos la princesa despreocupadamente solo con una Raven apenas podía contener la energía de su oponente, se concentraba y le lanzaba mas y mas pero nada, Keila extendía poco a poco su mano más hacia enfrente y su energía iba avanzando más hacia la chica oscura hasta que la lanzo contra un rascacielos, esta la siguió.

Raven se puso en pie como pudo, pero en cuanto lo hizo un puñetazo en el estomago l con una fuerza descomunal volvió a derribar sintió como varios hueso crujían, tal vez eran sus costillas o lo que quedaban de ellas.

Ke: Creí que la hija de un demonio seria más fuerte que eso o ¿acaso le tienes miedo a tu verdadero potencial? si no haces nada yo misma me daré el gusto de matar a tu noviecito.-Raven logro incorporarse.

Rv: Yo no0 tengo novio.

Ke: Bueno como tu digas, de todas maneras el no durara mucho-señalo a Robin quien estaba peleando en un callejón con Slade se veía muy mal herido la preocupación invadía a la chica oscura quien no podía dejar de observar con impotencia- ja lo sabia-le dio una patada a la joven aprovechando la distracción.

Raven no podía permitir que lastimaran a Robin, de nuevo estaba en el piso se lleno de furia no dejaría que lo lastimaran, se puso de pie y comenzó a acumular en una mano energía oscura y en la otra energía con destellos blancos.

Rv: ¡Azarath mithrion Zinthos!

Le lanzo las dos al mismo tiempo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, La princesa sonrió, conjuro un escudo frente a ella pero este comenzó a cuartearse.

Ke: Pero ¿Cómo?-se concentro más, la energía comenzaba a hacer que retrocediera, debía hacer algo rápido, con una mano sostuvo el escudo con la otra tomo una de sus flechas y con su mano la lanzo moviéndola con energía oscura y le dio a Raven en una pierna haciéndola detener el ataque y caer al suelo, la princesa se acerco a ella y la tomo de un brazo levantándola.

Ke: El día se acerca no hay nada ni nadie que pueda detenernos, pronto volveré por ti-puso su otra mano en la frente de la hechicera, mientras esta sentía sus energías abandonarla, no podía usar sus poderes, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con las marcas de escás para después perderse en los mares de la inconsciencia.

...

Con Dreigo:

Todos los villanos entraban cargando héroes inconscientes y malheridos mientras formaban una fila delante de él.

Dr: Bien hecho aliados míos, enciérrenlos en sus celdas-todos asintieron y se los llevaron

Ke: Padre aun hay muchos héroes que querrán interferir en nuestros planes, ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

Dr: Ya tengo unos aliados que fueron por ellos, pronto los traerán-dicho y hecho Hiedra venenosa, El Guasón el Pingüino y el Espantapájaros entraron con los integrantes de la liga de la justicia y dio la misma orden.-Sigue con lo acordado hija mía ya casi es hora de traer a la gema para prepararla.

Ke: Así lo hare.

...

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap. se que me faltaron varios villanos pero no se preocupen algunos mas aparecerán en el próximo capítulo, pero si quieren que alguno en especial aparezca háganmelo saber y estará presente en el próximo, saludos y gracias por leer.**

**Annima: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capítulo sea de tu grado, mis más sinceros agradecimientos.**

**Bjlauri: Espero que este capítulo sea mas de tu agrado, gracias por leer, hasta pronto espero que dejes tu comentario sobre este, cuídate, mis mejores deseos.**

**Meyraven: Gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes que mientras exista alguien que lea yo seguiré escribiendo, muchas gracias, hasta pronto, que te encuentres bien.**


	18. Sola?

**18. - ¿Sola?**

**Raven POV**

Rv: ¡Azarath mithrion Zinthos!

Le lance las dos al mismo tiempo con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, ella me sonrió, conjuro un escudo frente a ella pero este comenzó a cuartearse, me alegre tenía una pequeña esperanza debo darme prisa, observe a mi alrededor, casi todos estaban derribados, pero lo que más me preocupaba era el estado de Robin.

Ke: Pero ¿Cómo?-se concentro más, mi hechizo comenzaba a hacer que retrocediera, debía hacer algo rápido, con una mano sostuvo el escudo con la otra tomo una de sus flechas y la lanzo moviéndola con energía oscura y no podía hacer nada si soltaba la energía ahora sería catastrófico para todos, pero aun asi lo estaba haciendo lo más rápido que podía, cuando lo note se había encajado en mi pierna izquierda en ese momento corte el hechizo y caí al suelo aun dolía tanto como aquella ultima, tenía que sacarla e ir a ayudar a los demás, pero cuando vi ella ya estaba a mi lado y me levantó bruscamente de un brazo, recordándome mis costillas rotas.

Ke: El día se acerca no hay nada ni nadie que pueda detenernos, pronto volveré por ti-puso su otra mano mi frente, sentía que mi fuerza me abandonaba trataba de atacarla pero algo me lo impedía mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar con esas horribles marcas del mal mi vista se nublo, ya no podía escuchar nada...

Estaba en un lugar oscuro no podía ver nada, una sombra se acerco a mí, no podía reconocer quien era, me puse en guardia, era extraño como si lo conociera de algún lado.

¿?: Baja la guardia hija de Arella, nadie te hará daño

Rv: ¿Quién eres? muéstrate- esa voz ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes? , bueno eso no importa ahora, no hice caso a sus peticiones.

¿?: Eso no importa ahora, vengo a ayudarte pero ahora debes despertar tus amigos te necesitan, el universo te necesita, yo ayudare a tu equipo a liberarse pero después de eso tú te tendrás que encargar.

Rv: Como sé que no estás mintiendo

¿?: Debes confiar

La sombra desapareció, ¿Qué debía despertar? pero que no ¿lo estaba ya?, no podía recordar nada, me esforcé todas las imágenes de la pelea volvieron a mí de un momento a otro, e dolía la cabeza, todo a mi alrededor desapareció de repente.

Desperté ya era de noche me incorpore para ubicarme, mi pecho dolía, cierto aun tenía algunas costillas rotas, me cure lo más rápido que pude al parecer algo había cambiado ya que me cure completamente pero bueno no era tiempo de averiguar nada de eso, al parecer estaba en el techo de de algún edificio me incorpore tenía que buscar a mis compañeros de equipo y a los demás titanes pero otra punzada de dolor me detuvo, mi pierna, bien para eso no había remedio, rompí un pedazo de mi capa y lo enrede en la herida, bien baje al parecer me encontraba mas lejos del centro de lo que yo recordaba, comencé a rastrear sus comunicadores, pero ninguno emitía señal, tenía que volver al lugar de la batalla.

Me tele transporte lo más rápido que pude al centro de la ciudad todo estaba destrozado, no había ni un alma, todos habían huido, comencé mi búsqueda.

Me eleve unos cuantos metros sería más fácil así vi un trozo de tela blanca, aterrice en el lugar era un trozo de la capa de mi hermano-no-, era extraño apenas lo conocía pero le había tomado bastante cariño tal vez era porque después de todo era lo único que me quedaba de mi familia, bueno que no quisiera matarme, porque claro aun habían demonios familiares de Trigón, pero míos no lo eran jamás lo serian aunque la sangre nos uniera ellos jamás serian nada mío.

Alce la vista había un trozo del uniforme de Chico Bestia, corrí hacia él y habían tres comunicadores mas hechos pedazos, contuve una lagrima rebelde que desobedecía queriendo brotar de mis ojos, seguí buscando, encontré una flecha de Speedy y 5 comunicadores mas, levite rápidamente al callejón donde peleo Robin con Slade, encontré un manchón de sangre-no- dije por lo bajo a unos metros de ahí se encontraba su comunicador destrozado mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas esta vez no me pude contener, brotaron una a una sin control, continúe mi búsqueda no encontré más que tozos de uniformes y comunicadores rotos ninguno de mis amigos estaba ahí no había rastro de sus ubicaciones o si acaso si ellos... aun seguían... con vida.

No podía contener las lagrimas, sentía tanta impotencia, estaba muy enojada con migo misma por no haber hecho nada para evitarlo, y ahora ya no quedaba nada tomes lo que había encontrado, volé lo más rápido que podía a la torre, tenía que ayudarlos, tal vez si viajaba a Azarath encontraría alguna respuesta, entre rápidamente volé por los pasillos y subiendo escaleras llegue a la sala, limpie mis lagrimas, recordé los libros quizás si los llevaba conmigo servirían de algo quizás encontraría algo que me ayudara a descifrarlos, los tome y me dispuse a ir a mi habitación cuanto antes.

¿?: ¿Por qué lloras mi lady? ¿Vas a algún lado?-esa voz no podía ser era...

**Fin del Raven POV**

...

**Robin POV**

Rb: Yo no soy tu aprendiz

Sl: Veo que aun no has aprendido nada-me dio una patada en el estomago- jamás bajes la guardia.

Me incorpore como me fue posible, me había sacado el aire y comenzó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, le daba con todo, pero, Slade era sumamente rápido me esquivaba fácilmente, de vez en vez saltábamos de un edificio a otro, entre calles, Slade solo se mofaba en mi cara que a pesar de estar entrenando a diario para el apenas y era un poco más rápido.

Sl: Eso es todo lo que tienes

Rb: Ni siquiera un poco- me lance de nuevo al ataque no me vencería tan fácil.

Me lance de nuevo comencé a lanzarle golpes pero él los esquivaba con mucha facilidad pero los de él eran certeros y demasiado fuertes, mi traje comenzaba a deteriorarse, le lance varios explosivos pero el resulto totalmente ileso no podía creerlo, lance mas se formo una nube de humo esta salió el y me derribó con otra patada, de nuevo estaba en el piso, me incorpore tenía muchos golpes, mi labio sangraba, no me importó y me lance a Slade de nuevo

Le tire una patada al pecho, esta vez seria acertada, un milisegundo antes de dar con el objetivo Slade desapareció y reapareció detrás de mí golpeándome en la espalda, de derribo y antes de siguiera poder voltear me lanzo una de esas bolas de fuego, escuche que algo se rompía una fuerza proveniente de otro sitio golpeo mi cuerpo, después todo era oscuro.

Comencé a moverme lentamente mi cuerpo me dolía demasiado, abrí los ojos lentamente estaba en un sitio oscuro, todo mi cuerpo dolía, me incorpore, estaba dentro de una especie de fabrica, pero ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Slade me estaba ganando, ¿por qué no termino conmigo?

Me levante y salí caminado lentamente debido al dolor que causaban mis heridas, debía encontrar a los titanes, salí a la calle estaba bastante lejos de la torre, lleve mi mano a mi cinturón para tomar mi comunicador pero este ni estaba. Tenía que llegar a la torre tal vez mis amigos lograron regresar.

**Fin del Robin POV**

...

En las afueras de la ciudad en la playa, pero lejos de su hogar se encontraba un hombre metálico, un chico verde, una extraterrestre, una chica rubia y un encapuchado.

Cyborg, comenzó a moverse tenía varias fallas en sus circuitos, después de el Chico Bestia seguido por Terra todos comenzaban a reaccionar aunque estaban malheridos por ultimo Christian y Star.

Cy: ¿Sintieron eso?

Cb: Si viejo nos patearon el trasero-dijo terminándose de incorporar

Cy: No hablo de que algo nos alejo de todos los villanos.

Tr: Si, fue como un empujón.

Cy: Lo que haya sido, salvo nuestras vidas.

St: ¿qué ha pasado, con todos nuestros amigos?

Cy: No lo sé Star no puedo rastrearlos, los comunicadores han sido desconectados y no tengo mi comunicador

St: Ni yo

Cb: Ni yo

Tr: Yo tampoco.

Cr: Tal vez debamos volver a la torre y ver si alguien más volvió.

...

**Con Dreigo:**

Esteban entro a prisa en cuanto los villanos se retiraban.

Es: Amo, no sé como lo hicieron, pero el grupo que va con la gema ha escapado.

Dr: ¡SON UNOS INCOMPETENTES!-lanzo rayos a Esteban quien cayó al suelo-les doy una simple tarea y no hacen ni eso bien.

Es: -se incorporo como pudo- Pero no lo han hecho solos, alguien los ayudo.

Dr: ¿Fue la gema?

Es: No señor, ninguno de nosotros sabe quien fue, pero era hechicería blanca, bastante poderosa.

Dr: descubran quien fue y elimínenlo, en cuanto a ellos, están indefensos como siempre, en fin, no son problema, nos encargaremos de ellos después.

...

**Con el resto de los titanes y la liga:**

Todos estaban en unas especies de cuartos, como de vidrio azul traslucido estaban en parejas solo cuatro antorchas alumbraban el lúgubre lugar, en una de ellas estaban Heraldo y Jericho, el primero les hizo una señal de que no hablaran el segundo estaba recostado en un bloque, un poco pálido, se veía mal.

Ab: Heraldo qué bueno que se encuentran con vida, pronto, debemos salir de aquí.

Todos los héroes comenzaron a intentar salir de sus prisiones.

Hr: Es inútil están hechas para cada uno de nosotros.

Todos los titanes y la liga cedieron

Un encapuchado avanzaba por lo que parecía una alfombra frente a ellos, levantaba las manos lanzando fuego y encendía antorchas alumbrando un gran salón

El encapuchado siguió su camino encendiendo luces hasta que paro, el lugar tenía un olor particular, azufre.

En: El amo les da la bienvenida a su casa, el día de su llegada donde ustedes se convertirán en sus fieles súbditos al igual que el resto de la humanidad y el universo, el encapuchado levanto la mirada dejando ver cuatro ojos rojos y colmillos.

Bt: ¿Por qué nos han encerrado aquí?

En: Ya lo sabrás -después de eso desapareció

Todos voltearon a ver a Heraldo que cuidaba de su amigo.

Hr: Bueno se tanto como ustedes, pero por alguna razón decidieron no matarnos, pero me quitaron mi trompeta y mi comunicador, intentamos comunicarnos con Raven pero el resultado-voltea a ver a su amigo- no sé que quieren solo sé que son muy poderosos y que tiene que ver con Raven, ellos hablan de la ascensión del señor del mal.

...

**Raven POV **

¿?: ¿Por qué lloras mi lady? ¿Vas a algún lado?

No, no podía ser cierto, volteé y me encontré con esa cara, no de nuevo, pero ¿Cómo? Heraldo lo había mandado a otra dimensión los libros se me cayeron de la impresión.

Rv: Malchior- mi voz salió como quería impregnada de desprecio para aquel ser tan repugnante me puse en guardia.

Ml: Tranquila mi querida Raven, solo vine a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, a por cierto- se acercaba a mi mientras yo retrocedía cada vez mas- no te puedo dejar esto- de su boca de dragón salió una llamarada quemando los libros, no, no podía ser y no hice nada para evitarlo.

Enfurecí y comencé a acumular energía en mis manos la lance contra él pero tal como la primera vez el lanzo fuego contra mí, comencé a combinarlo con energía blanca, pero él era demasiado fuerte, tenía la marca de escás en su pecho y sus ojos brillaban intensamente en color rojo sangre, no me daría por vencida, mientras perdía tiempo con él no sabía dónde estaban mis amigos, me concentre mas pero el ya llevaba las de ganar, sus ojos se mofaban en mi cara, me esforcé mas, pero el también lo hizo lanzándome contra el sillón con quemaduras, bastantes de hecho, escuche un estallido, me incorpore rápidamente.

Rv: ¡Robin!

**Fin del Raven POV**

**...**

**Robin POV**

Entre corriendo a la sala al escuchar tanto ruido y vi a Malchior atacar a Raven mientras ella salía volando contra el sillón, me alivio bastante saber que ella se encontraba bien bueno dentro de lo que cabía ya que el ataque de este la había lastimado bastante, lance varias bombas pero no le hicieron nada.

Rv: ¡Robin!

Ml: Por el momento me despido amada mía, le llevare al amo tus saludos-Raven lo miro con rabia mientras se levantaba y el desapareció.

Corrí a abrazarla sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, pero me detuve delante de ella, no quería que reaccionara mal, pero ella me abrazo, me sentí más feliz que nunca en la vida, la abrace yo también, me sentía tan bien con ella entre mis brazos quería estar así el resto de mi vida, protegerla siempre, pero escuche un leve gemido de parte de ella que me obligo a separarme.

Rb: ¿Te encuentras bien?- en ese momento recordé sus quemaduras, ella asintió, la lleve a sentarse en el sillón ella me observo y comenzó a curar todas mis heridas y golpes.

Rv: ¿Dónde estabas? te busque por toda la ciudad, a todos- una lagrima quiso asomarse a su ojo pero la contuvo, como siempre, permaneció fuerte y sin inmutarse.

Rb: Aparecí en una fabrica no sé cómo, ¿nadie más ha vuelto?-ella bajo la mirada.- De nuevo no pude evitar querer abrazarla y esta vez lo hice, en esta ocasión una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, había tanta tristeza en esos ojos amatista tan bellos, no podía verla así quería decirle de una buena vez lo que sentía por ella, no que estaba haciendo ella era mi amiga y compañera, nada más.

Un ruido nos hizo separarnos de nuevo.

**Fin del Robin POV**

La puerta de la sala titán se abrió dejando pasar al resto de los titanes Oeste.

St: ¡Robin! ¡Raven!- la tamaraneana voló y abrazo a los dos titanes asfixiándolos un poco- Oh me da tanta alegría que estén bien-la extraterrestre daba vueltas en el aire.

Rb: Ahh... Sstar...lastimas a Raven-decía con el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, Raven aun no se había curado, y tenía esas quemaduras, si un abrazo suyo la había lastimado imaginen uno de Star.

St: Lo siento-los soltó rápidamente en el suelo.

_Después de que Raven curara sus heridas incluida ella y Cyborg se comenzara reparar_

Rb: Alguno ha visto a los demás titanes- nadie contesto

Cy: Todos los comunicadores fueron desactivados.

Rv: Solo encontré trozos de sus uniformes.

Todos guardaron silencio, todos sus amigos estaban desaparecidos primero dos de ellos ahora todos los titanes.

Robin comenzó a teclear en la computadora, pronto apareció una sala completamente vacía, intento con un comunicador oscuro.

Rb: Robin llamando a Batman-silencio-Batman responde-nada.

Cy: Esto no está bien

Rb: No...

Los Titanes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones debían descansar mañana seria un largo, muy largo día.

...

En el cuanto de Raven: Apenas se recostó se quedo dormida, no sabía lo cansada que estaba hasta que se acostó.

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro vio esa sombra de nuevo.

¿?: Raven, escúchame, no hay tiempo que perder, no dejes que ellos te capturen, o el mundo estará en serios problemas, debes liberar tu verdadero potencial, si no lo haces será el fin para tus amigos y para ti.

Rv: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Un amigo

Rv: Muéstrate de una buena vez

Un anciano con un gran báculo y una túnica blanca hasta el piso apareció ante ella.

¿?: Raven debes escucharme todo lo que sabíamos sobre la profecía estaba mal, debes descubrir cuanto antes en qué consiste la verdadera y debes darte prisa.

Después de eso el desapareció, cuando se dio cuenta la luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse

...

**Starfire POV**

Esta mañana me desperté muy temprano, decidida a hacer solo una cosa, había notado algo desde hacía tiempo me hacía sentir triste pero feliz al mismo tiempo, había tomado una decisión hablaría con el de una vez por todas.

Me dirigí a su habitación, lento pero seguro, toque la puerta.

Rb: ¿Si?-se escuchaba muy soñoliento creo que en verdad es temprano hasta para él, el sol apenas y comenzaba a deshacer la oscuridad de la noche.

St: Amigo Robín, me preguntaba si puedo hablar contigo- Se escucharon algunos ruidos.

Rb: Claro Star, pasa- abrió la puerta aun adormilado- ¿Qué ocurre?

Entre a su habitación me senté la cama he indique que se sentara a un lado mío

St: Amigo Robin en estos últimos días he notado lo que sientes por nuestra amiga Raven- él se sobresalto un poco pero trato de ocultarlo, iba a hablar pero lo detuve- espera por favor, en verdad creo que deberías decírselo estoy casi segura de que eres correspondido.

Rb: Star yo...

Antes de que dijera algo continúe

St: Además no sabemos si será nuestra última oportunidad de decir algo antes de que eso- me detuve no quería decirlo- pase

Rb: No creo que sea el momento, con todo lo que está pasando...

Lo interrumpí de nuevo

St: Tal vez por eso sea el mejor momento-salí de su cuarto para dejarlo pensar.

Ahora me dirigía a ver a mi mejor amiga era el momento de intervenir o ellos nunca harían nada.

Llegue a su puerta toque y esta se abrió levemente dejándome ver el ojo violeta de mi amiga.

St: Amm amiga Raven quisiera hablar contigo, como dicen en este planeta, de mujer a mujer.

Ella levanto una ceja y después me dejo entrar a su habitación, eso me sorprendió un poco ya que la regla de oro en esta Torre es no entrar en ella.

Rv: ¿De qué quieres hablar?

St: -fui directo al grano como con nuestro líder- Amiga Raven tiempo atrás me di cuenta de lo que sientes por Robin- la misma reacción se quedo muda.

Rv: A bueno yoo...

St: Eso me alegra mucho amiga Raven, pero dime ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

Rv: Bueno Star es que yo, bueno tu y el...

St: Amiga Raven yo tuve mi oportunidad con él, no funciono y ahora h encontrado la felicidad con otra persona, sería muy egoísta de mi parte si no te dejara ser feliz a ti.

Rv: Bueno Star, esque yo , no puedo, lo sabes, sabes que tengo que controlar mis emociones-la interrumpi.

St: Lo sé amiga, pero no puedes negar su existencia ellas son parte de ti y tu parte de ellas, además con todo lo que mediatas y lo que te ha enseñado Christian, se que puedes hacerlo,

Rv: Gracias por confiar Star Pero, no es solo eso si no puedo controlarme no habrá forma de salvar a este mundo, mi lado demonio me controlara y nadie podrá hacer nada.

St: Pero piénsalo así, tu mitad demonio es parte de tu puedes controlarla porque es parte de ti y no de alguien más, además, yo se que en ti no hay maldad solo debes aceptar lo que eres.

Rv: Gracias Star pero no es así de simple- iba a continuar, pero Robin nos llamo para que nos reuniéramos en la sala.

**Fin del Starfire POV**

...

En la sala:

Rb: Bien tenemos a un ejército de Superhéroes desaparecidos, no podemos dividirnos, ya que nos puedes atacar en cualquier momento, lo que nos resta demasiado tiempo pero haremos lo posible, Raven ¿todavía tienes esos trozos de uniformé?

Ella asintió

Rb: Bien, Chico Bestia ve si puedes olfatearlos, partiremos después de desayunar algo

Mientras desayunaban rápidamente dos titanes iban pensando en lo que habían hablado con su amiga extraterrestre hace unos minutos.

Rv: (bien Star tal vez tenga razón pero el, bueno no creo que se fije en alguien como yo asi que que mas da)

Rb: (Bueno, tal vez debería intentarlo, quizás después de esto, nunca podre hacerlo, pero aun me asusta su reacción, pero el que no arriesga no gana ¿no? debo intentarlo)

Rb: Eh Raven puedo hablar contigo un momento.

Ella asintió y ambos salieron al pasillo.

Rb: Bueno yo quería decirte-paro un momento y tomo aire-que desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de alguien- Ella asintió y aunque no se hacía muchas ilusiones-y quiero saber si esa persona siente lo mismo.

Rv: Bueno tal vez deberías preguntárselo, yo pienso que Star quiere escucharlo- estaba a punto de regresar a la sala pero Robin la detuvo.

Rb: No hablo de ella, hablo de... ti Raven.

Esta se quedo helada no sabía que decir Robin se acerco a ella.

Rb: ¿Raven, quieres ser mi novia?

Raven se quedo muda un bombillo del corredor estallo dejándolos a media luz, sus ojos brillaban ligeramente. Comenzaron a acercarse más hasta que sus labios se rozaron, pero fueron interrumpidos, ya que la puerta se abrió.

Cb: Ehhh, interrumpo algo-dijo viéndolos pícaramente.

Estos se separaron de inmediato algo sonrojados.

Cb: Bueno, ¿ya nos vamos?

Rb: Si, andando.

Los tres entraron a la sala, para dirigirse a la salida donde ya aguardaban sus compañeros, llegaron al centro donde había sido la batalla, todos intentaron seguir algún rastro o indicio de sus compañeros, separándose un poco, bueno casi todos, ya que la hechicera se acerco a Robin.

Rv: Robin

Rb: Si Raven

Rv: Si

Rb: ¿Qué?

Rv: Si quiero-este le sonrió ampliamente mientras comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

Tr: ¡Chicos! Chico Bestia encontró algo.

Ambas aves se separaron y fueron a donde estaban sus amigos.

...

Con Dreigo:

Dr: Traerlos, sabes cómo hacerlo, además extrañan a sus amigos-dijo burlándose- sabes cómo hacerlo.

...

En las montañas en un enorme monasterio, se veían Monjes tirados inconscientes por todo el piso, mientras tres niños se refugiaban tras un enorme oso.

Mm: Hola niños ¿me extrañaron?- dijo sonriendo acumulando energía en una mano.

...

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap, espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por los Review mis saludos y mejores deseos: Rb, Animma, Elmaster, Ravencitagreyson, Bjlauri y Meyraven.**

**Rb: Asi es estoy de regreso espero te agrade el capítulo, hasta pronto, espero sigas leyendo**

**Annima: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, creo que no podre subir otro capitulo hasta el jueves ya que estaré ocupada haciendo mi reinscripción pero en fin espero poder seguir escribiendo lo mas pronto posible, cuídate, hasta pronto.**

**Elmaster: Muchas gracias por tu review, claro, seguiré escribiendo, hasta pronto, un abrazo.**

**Ravencitagreyson: Gracias por continuar leyendo, cuídate hasta luego.**

**Bjlauri: Bueno espero haber mejorado aunque sea un poco, espero te guste este capitulo, bueno espero tu repuesta, hasta pronto, cuídate.**

**Meyraven: Hola espero te guste este cap especialmente hecho para ti, hasta pronto gracias por los comentarios, hasta pronto xoxo.**


	19. Nadie toca a mis niños

**¡9.- Nadie toca a mis niños **

En el centro de la ciudad nuestro grupo de héroes buscaban a sus compañeros.

Rv: Si quiero-este le sonrió ampliamente mientras comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

Tr: ¡Chicos! Chico Bestia encontró algo.

Ambas aves se separaron y fueron a donde estaban sus amigos.

Chico Bestia convertido en sabueso olfateaba el rastro de Speedy, se convirtió en águila y subió a un edificio, sus amigos lo siguieron, una vez arriba se convirtió de nuevo en sabueso y caminaba olfateando el suelo, se convirtió en humano.

Cb: Aquí se pierde, es como si desapareciera.

Así pasaron un par de horas, siempre de que encontraban algo desaparecía en cierto punto, todos sentían impotencia al pasar un par de horas más y si querer aceptarlo volvieron a la torre estaban reunidos en la sala no había ningún ruido, con excepción del chico metálico.

Cyborg estaba enojado tecleando frente a la computadora, tratando de hacer un milagro.

St: Amigo Cyborg se que estas preocupado, al igual que todos aquí, pero no nos hará bien enojarnos, eso no resolverá nada.

Cy: Star se que tienes razón pero debo intentarlo, ellos se la llevaron, como crees que me siento ellos tienen a Abeja- Dijo levantándose y tratando de no gritar pero le era casi imposible esto hizo que la extraterrestre retrocediera un poco.

St: También se llevaron a Aqualad- Ella bajo la mirada.

Cy: Lo siento Star es solo que- También bajo la mirada- no sé qué hacer.

St: Yo sí, los encontraremos y cuando lo hagamos les haremos pagar por lo que les hicieron- Cyborg sonrió ante el optimismo de su compañera.

...

Con los demás héroes:

Todos estaban aburridos en sus prisiones, sintiendo una gran impotencia al no poder atacar a sus enemigos teniéndolos tan cerca.

Ab: No puede ser, digo, no pueden tenernos encerrados aquí para siempre.

Hr: Creo que si pueden.

De pronto escucharon ruido, todos guardaron silencio.

Era Esteban.

Es: Ya casi es el día, ¿por que aun no la ha traído? acaso tiene miedo.

Jn: No te conviene desconfiar de él ya lo conoces sus razones tiene, además es más poderosa que tu y yo junto tal vez incluso que Keila y ella tiene que...

No pudieron escuchar más ya que las voces se alejaban.

Ar: ¿De quién hablan?-

Sm: Creo que hablan de su amiga de pelo violeta

+: Pero si es así, entonces la señorita Raven podría vencerlos

Hr: Eso espero.

...

En la Torre T:

Todos se sentían tristes habían intentado de todo y aun así no sabían nada de sus amigos, pero aun así intentaban no pasarse tan amargamente ese momento.

Chico Bestia se encontraba en el baño viéndose al espejo.

Cb: Vamos ¿eres un hombre o no?, tu puedes hacerlos eres el hombre bestia-dijo eso ultimo mientras se miraba coqueteando con su reflejo señalándolo con ambas manos y subiendo y bajando una ceja, tu puedes hacerlo-se lleno de valor y camino firmemente a la puerta, pero sin pensar regreso y se recargo en el espejo con ambas manos-no puedo, no, no vamos bestita esperaste todo este tiempo para que regresara y ahora que lo hizo te portas como un cobarde, no, no esta vez- salió con paso lento pero decidido pero al voltear, por el pasillo la encontró a ella.

Cb: ¡Terra!-grito sobresaltado

Tr: ¿Qué tan mal luzco?

Cb: Si, digo No claro que no tu siempre están tan

Ella solo rio por la reacción de su amigo

Tr: Solo bromeo Chico Bestia relájate- esta continuo caminando por el pasillo.

Cb: (Que haces, la estas dejando ir, vamos se un hombre ahora)

Cb: Amm Terra espera-corrió hasta donde ella se encontraba ahora- Quería preguntarte, si tu, bueno, quería saber si tu quisieras, bueno yo, es que eres tan linda y yo quiero saber si tu, hay demonios lo arruine verdad.

Ella solo rio y una pequeña nube gris apareció en la cabeza de Chico Bestia.

Cb: Lo sabía, soy tan torpe, dijo para sí mismo mientras daba vuelta, pero Terra fue más rápida y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo rojo como un jitomate.

Tr: Si, claro que si, pensé que jamás lo dirías, bueno si eso cuenta.- la nube se quito de inmediato del chico verde y dos corazones sustituyeron sus ojos después la tomo de la mano y salió corriendo con ella a la sala ya que quería presumir a su nueva novia.

...

En la sala:

Un chico verde tomado de la mano de la rubia entraron corriendo, bueno no Chico Bestia corriendo Terra solo era jalada y volaba como cometa detrás de Chico Bestia, lo que llamo la atención de todos.

Cb: Chi... chicos...- tomo aire mientras Terra se acomodaba

Cy: Que pasa bestita

Cb: ¡Terra y yo somos novios!

Ninguno se inmuto, sabían de antemano que había algo mas entre ellos dos, pero la extraterrestre voló hasta donde se encontraban estos y los abrazo fuertemente.

St: Oh eso es glorioso amigos, no saben cuanta alegría me da escuchar eso.

Cy: Excelente Bestita ya era hora

Rv: Enhorabuena- Robin asintió ante el comentario de su ahora novia

Cr: Felicidades

Tr: Star...

St: Oh lo siento- los soltó y ambos volvieron a respirar.

Robin se acerco a Raven

Rb: Les decimos

Rv: Mejor que ellos se den cuenta

Pero antes de cantar victoria.

St: Eso es glorioso dos parejas más en la Torre y el mismo día que emoción, la alienígena volaba alrededor de la sala dejando a unos cuantos confundidos.

Cy: ¿Como que dos parejas?

Cb: Si explícate Star

Esta se detuvo en seco.

St: ¿Aun no lo saben?-ambos titanes, Terra y Christian negaron con la cabeza.

St: Nuestros amigos Raven y Robin, son pareja-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando a las dos avez muy coloradas.

Cb: Que guardadito se lo tenían-dijo viéndolos de forma picara

Tr: Me alegro por ustedes.

Cr: Felicidades hermanita, se dirigió a ella y la abrazo, haciendo enojar un poco a Cyborg

Cy: (quien se cree este)

Christian la abrazaba mientas amenazaba a Robin asiéndole señas de que lo estaría vigilando señalando sus ojos y luego al chico maravilla.

Rv: Am gracias.

Cy: Que gusto Robín, pero te lo advierto haz sufrir a mi hermanita y yo te hare sufrir.

Ahora Robin se veía atrapado entre dos hermanos que lo amenazaban sintiéndose algo acorralado, pero no se preocupaba, el jamás haría algo que la lastimara.

Paso el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde un poco más amena para todos los titanes, Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugaban videojuegos, pero ninguno tenia ánimos en realidad solo lo hacían intentando que el tiempo pasara un poco más rápido, mientras Terra y Starfire platicaban con Christian, en la azotea Raven Meditaba, estaba muy concentrada repitiendo una y otra vez su mantra tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando un joven con pelos de punta apareció, hasta que camino lenta y silenciosamente hasta su lado.

Rb: Hola

Raven dejo su meditación y se puso de pie.

Rv: Hola

El se acerco un poco más a ella.

Rb: Me parece que dejamos algo pendiente-ambos sonrieron ligeramente, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente él la tomo lentamente por la cintura acercándola delicadamente a él ella puso sus manos en los hombros del joven mientras se acercaban lentamente cada vez más sus rostros estaban muy cerca pronto sus labios comenzaron a rozarse, para después unirse en un suave y tierno beso, las manos de la hechicera subieron hasta el cuello del joven maravilla, cuando la alarma sonó obligándolos a separarse.

Ambos corrieron dentro de la torre hacia la sala, al llegar encontraron a todos los titanes reunidos frente a la computadora.

Rb: ¿Qué pasa?

Cy: De nuevo ellos

Todos salieron en sus rostros se reflejaba una mezcla entre miedo, seriedad, determinación e ira.

...

Se dirigieron al lugar de los hechos, algo alejado era una especie de parque abandonado.

Al llegar sus adversarios no se veían, los titanes miraban para todos lados, pero nada.

Ke: Veo que aun así vienen son unos tontos desperdician sus dones para cuidar a la peste humana, si se unen al amo su poder será más grande del que jamás pudieron imagina.

Cy: Eso jamás pasara-dijo preparando su cañón sónico

Rb: Muéstrense

Ke: Mostrarme estoy delante de ti- Y efectivamente, de la nada ya estaban frente a ellos Keila Esteban y John- bueno es hora de terminar con ustedes, se convirtieron en una pequeña plaga.

Rb: ¡Titanes ataquen!

Los titanes se lanzaron contra sus adversarios Terra Chico Bestia y Starfire contra John Christian y Cyborg contra Esteban mientras Raven y Robin fueron sobre Keila.

...

En la guarida de Dreigo.

Monsieur Mallah entraba cargando a tres niños y arrastrando a un gran oso.

Dr: Bien hecho, ponlos con los demás hay una celda especial para ellos.

Mm: Gracias señor

Dr: Falta poco- dijo mientras el villano se retiraba y el se acercaba a una especie de escritorio- Pronto querida gema, pronto- acaricio el libro de Azarath y miro fijamente el espejo.

...

Con los titanes:

John atacaba sin piedad a los titanes, le lanzaba energía a Star que apenas podía esquivarla mientras arrojaba juegos oxidados al Chico Bestia que era protegido por ahora su novia con un escudo de Tierra, entonces chico bestia se convirtió en mosquito y voló hasta ponerse sobre su enemigo quien distraído atacando el muro de tierra que ya estaba casi destrozado no lo noto, una vez arriba se convirtió en ballena haciendo caer a este, pero no paso ni un segundo cuando ya estaba cargando a Chico Bestia y lo lanzo contra Starfire .

Tr: ¡Chico Bestia!- pagaras por esto-miro furiosa a su contrincante, mientras sus ojos y manos brillaban intensamente en color amarillo.

Terra tomo una gran cantidad de Tierra, la separo en varios trozos y gracias a entrenamiento de Raven pudo dirigirlos todos desde diferentes puntos hacia el, cuando estaban por dar en el blanco este desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella pateándola en la espalda haciendo que esta cayera, Starfiere ya recuperada se encaro.

St: Pagaras por llevarte a mis amigos-sus manos y ojos brillaron con energía verde, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo este desapareció y apareció a un lado de ella con la espada desenvainada e hizo una cortada en su abdomen, para después golpearla de lleno en el rostro haciéndola caer en el mismo sitio que Terra, Chico Bestia corrió hacia él con forma de guepardo, salto y se convirtió en T-rex listo para morder su brazo, pero este aprovechando el impacto, rápidamente gurdo su espada y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que fuera a donde estaban sus compañeras.

Los tomo a los tres con aros de energía oscura que aprisionaban sus brazos, mientras los amenazaba con una enorme esfera de energía rojiza.

Jn: La vez pasada escaparon no sé cómo, pero esta vez no lo harán.

...

Con Cyborg y Christian

Es: Esta vez no escaparan- ellos se lanzaron contra el, quien se dividió en dos.

Con Cyborg:

Es: Hagamos esto rápido ya me estoy hartando

Cyborg le disparo y Esteban hizo lo mismo, pero con energía oscura, sonrió burlonamente y después saco a volar a Cyborg, este fue hacia él y antes de que cayera lo recibió con una patada, regresándolo al lugar donde comenzaron, al caer le disparo una pequeña cantidad de energía oscura aturdiéndolo.

Con Christian:

Ambos comenzaron a lanzarse energía oscura y blanca respectivamente, Christian apenas podía esquivar los ataques mientras que Esteban los absorbía como si nada,

Es: Ya es suficiente- se abalanzo sobre el a una velocidad impresionante, y lo pateo en el estomago sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, tirándolo al piso pero antes de este siquiera poder moverse le dio un puñetazo en pleno rostro, se unió y con energía oscura los aprisiono igual que John y los amenazo también con energía oscura.

...

Con Raven Y Robin:

Ke: Yo que ustedes me uniría al amo.

Rv: Jamás

Ke: Como quieras entonces- formo en sus manos dos esferas de energía y se las lanzo a los Titanes, quienes las esquivaron, Robin saco su vara boo y se lanzo contra Keila, tirándole golpes que ella esquivaba con suma facilidad, hasta que tomo la vara y la doblo con una sola mano.

KE: Querido niño deja de luchar es inútil- lo pateo con fuerza haciéndolo caer bastante a dolorido al parecer le había roto una costilla, este se tomaba el costado y respiraba con dificultad.

Rv: ¡Robin!, pagaras caro- pronto sus manos brillaron en energía oscura que le lanzo y esta absorbió los ataque como si nada o eso hizo notar.

Ke: (como hizo eso, logro que me doliera no importa acabare con esto de una vez por todas)- Raven voló rápidamente donde estaba su joven amado y comenzó a curarlo cosa que no pudo concluir del todo, pero, lo suficiente para que entrara en combate nuevamente, ya que Keila le lanzo energía oscura con rayos rojos esta hizo un escudo concentrándose lo más que podía, la energía al chocar la hacía retroceder- (Como es que esta niña se hizo más fuerte, no importa aun así no es suficiente)- Keila extendió los brazos y el escudo comenzó a romperse hasta que mando a ambos varios metros atrás.

...

Con Dreigo:

Dr: Es mi turno Keila- dijo maliciosamente

...

Con Raven:

Ke: Como ordene amo- los tres villanos se reunieron sin liberar a los héroes que luchaban por soltarse.

Raven comenzó a ver que todo le daba vueltas se sentía mal, al no llevar la capucha Robin pudo ver que estaba más pálida que de costumbres demasiado, se acerco a ella y la sostuvo antes de que cayera.

Rb: ¿Qué le haces?

Ke: Nino ingenuo, yo no le hago nada el amo quiere hablar con ella.

...

**Raven Pov**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, me sentía mal, como si fuera a desmayarme, luche por estar despierta, no podía dejar a mis amigos en estas situaciones, no podía sostenerme, unos brazos detuvieron mi caída, yo los conocía bien, lo habían hecho muchas veces antes, era Robin.

Rb: ¿Qué le haces?

Ke: Nino ingenuo, yo no le hago nada el amo quiere hablar con ella.

Podía escuchar una voz una oscura y tenebrosa voz, mas escalofriante que la de Trigon, mi vista se normalizo pude ver a mis amigos amenazados por ellos, pude sostenerme en pie, compendi lo que sucedía.

Rv: No se cómo entraste a mi mente pero quiero que salgas

_Dr: Lo lamento pero yo no sigo tus ordenes es al revés, tu sigues las mías, querida gema ha llegado el momento de que te unas a mí de que cumplas la profecía, que me traigas a este mundo donde yo comenzare el reinado de terror que se extenderá a todo el universo, ve a tu alrededor no queda nada tus amigos son inútiles, tu lo eres, pero si te unes a mi veré que su muerte sea rápida y sin dolor._

Rv: Jamás me uniré a ti.

_Dr: Que lastima ellos tendrán que morir, junto con el- vi una imagen de Robin en mi mente- es una lastima, es un apuesto joven, pero demasiado tonto esta dispuesto a sacrificar su vida con tal de salvarte, no tiene idea._

Rv: No, no lo hagas

_Dr: Si, lo hare el morirá junto con ellos- vi una imagen de todos los titanes, la liga mis amigos y por último, no mis niños._

Rv: No te atrevas a tocarlos

_Dr: Me temo que eso ya lo hice- me mostro una celda donde mis niños estaban al parecer inconscientes-ellos morirán amenos de que cumplas la profecía si no lo haces._

Frente a mi Robin comenzó a retorcerse de dolor cayó al suelo, corrí hasta él, pero me detuve en seco Keila me había atrapado con energía oscura.

_Dr: Entendido._

Rv: Si-dije con lágrimas en los ojos, no las podía contener- pero no lo lastimes.

_Dr: Solo para que quede claro, Keila háganlo-le lanzaron energía a mis amigos dejándolos malheridos, pero no inconscientes, Robin seguía en el piso, vi otra imagen le hacían a mis niños lo mismo que a Robin- Vendrás cuando yo te llame._

Enfurecí.

Rv: Podrás entrar a mi mente, podrás controlarme, podrás lastimarme, pero nadie nunca lastima a mis amigos, a mi novio y mucho menos toca a mis niños-solté una enorme cantidad de energía oscura y blanca, sentí como salió de mi mente, la energía fue a dar contra John Keila y Esteban, sacándolos a volar carios metros, haciendo que soltaran a mis amigos, caí de rodillas, respiraba agitadamente, lo último que vi fue que mis amigos comenzaban a levantarse.

**Fin del Raven POV**

...

Los titanes se levantaban adoloridos

Cb: ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

St: No lo sé verde amigo

Robin se levanto y corrió donde estaba su novia, la levanto un poco y la recostó sobre su pecho.

Rb: Raven, Raven, háblame por favor- En la voz del enmascarado había mucha preocupación.

Rv: ¿Robin?- comenzó abrir los ojos-Robin

Rb: Raven aquí estoy- la miro aun con preocupación

Rv: ¡Robin!-se incorporo un poco y lo abrazo, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos una a una sin que ella pudiera evitarlo- el tiene a mis niños Robin.

Rb: Tranquila los encontraremos.

Rv: No quiero perderte- dijo en un tono que solo ellos podía escuchar

Rb: Ya, tranquila todo está bien, vamos a casa.

Cb: Esto me asusta- dijo por lo bajo casi para sí mismo

Cy: Lo sé jamás la había visto llorar

Cb: Esto es muy malo

Tr: Muy malo

...

Con Dreigo:

Dr: Debemos hacer esto antes de que sepa cualquier cosa

Ke: Padre pero ¿Cómo lo a hecho?

Dr: Puede hacer eso y más, por eso no podemos confiarlo, debo admitir que hasta a mi me sorprendió, pudo sacarme de su mente.

Ke: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Dr: Seguir con el plan hija mía, solo eso.

Ke: Así será padre, así será.

...

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero les haya gustado, gracias a:**

**Rb: Bueno seguiré actualizando siempre que se pueda, gracias por leer hasta pronto, un abrazo.**

**Ravencitagreyson: Gracias por leer, cuídate, no veremos pronto un beso**

**Annima: Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste este cap hasta pronto, un abrazo**

**Elmaster: Muchas gracias por el review espero te haya gustado el cap, saludo y hasta pronto**

**Meyraven: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, bueno he aquí por fin el beso, espero te haya gustado, de nada por el capitulo anterior, cuando quieras, cuídate, nos vemos, un abrazo hasta pronto**

**Hasta pronto Goticrae.**


	20. El dia se acerca

**20.- El día se acerca**

En la torre T:

Todos estaban algo desconcertados y aliviados por lo que había pasado, desconcertados por que nadie sabía lo que había pasado más que Raven pero en cuanto llegaron a la torre ella se fue a su habitación sin decir nada y aliviados, porque su amiga los pudo alejar Titanes seguían en la sala intentando saber qué demonios había pasado, pero como no tenía idea tuvieron que esperar a Raven hasta que apareció por la puerta corrediza de la sala, en dirección a la cocina, comenzó a prepararse un té, todos permanecieron sentados en sus lugares hasta que Starfire fue la única que se atrevió a hablar se acerco flotando hacia ella guardando un poco de distancia.

St: Amiga Raven, nos preguntábamos, am bueno si tu nos podrías informar acerca de lo que paso-la chica oscura solo asintió y la extraterrestre volvió a su lugar.

Al terminar de preparar el té y servirlo se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos y se sentó a un lado de su novio.

Rb: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Rv: Mejor-pero sus ojos aun se veían demasiado tristes

Rv: Bueno supongo que quieren saber que fue lo que paso ¿no?

Todos asintieron.

Rv: Bien supongo que por lo que escucharon de mi parte tendrán una idea-todos asintieron de nuevo- bueno lo que ocurrió es que su líder hizo contacto con migo y ahora se como lo hizo- de entre su capa saco el espejo que conducía a su mente- con ayuda de esto.

St: Pero como pudo hacerlo si estaba en la torre y hay mucha seguridad que el amigo Cyborg instaló desde la intromisión de los robots de Slade.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia se hicieron un poco hacia atrás al recordar lo aterrados que estaban cuando una mano los tomo y los introdujo a este.

Rv: Tranquilos, es falso-Raven con sus poderes lo partió en dos y lo tiro en un bote de basura cercano.

Rb: Entonces, estás segura de que él lo tiene.

Rv:- asintió-Es la única forma de que pudiera entrar a mi mente de esa manera, además de que bueno, mis emociones lo vieron entrar, es escalofriante, su presencia es mucho peor que la de Trigon.

Rv: El tiene encerrados al resto de los Titanes, a la liga y ahora también tiene a mis niños.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

Cb: Y cómo fue que pudiste, bueno tu sabes, Cyborg y yo tuvimos que atravesar la puerta, pero bueno.

Rv: No lo se

No quiso decirles sobre la amenaza de ese demonio, porque sabría que a ellos no les importaría no dejarían que pasara, pero ella estaba entre la espada y la pared o dejaba que el universo se destruyera o perdía a sus amigos y aun así el universo se destruiría, no tenia salida de ambas maneras perdería todo a sus amigos y su hogar así como una vez perdió a su madre y al pueblo que la vio nacer por un demonio, no, no lo permitiría esta vez, no dejaría que pasara jamás dejaría que lastimaran a nadie más por culpa de esa maldita profecía, en todo eso pensaba cuando la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Rb: Raven, que te dijo cuando respondiste que nunca te le unirías y luego que no lo hiciera.

Bueno tal vez eso podría interferir con sus planes, les podía mentir a los otros pero no a él.

Rv: Quiere que cumpla la profecía.

Rb: (No de nuevo)-Bueno eso no pasara detuvimos una vez eso y lo haremos de nuevo- dijo cocando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda.

Rv: No lo sé Robín esta vez es diferente, esa profecía no era la verdadera, solo una farsa que Trigon invento para ganar el trono a su hermano mayor.

Rb: Raven, el destino lo eliges tu, una razón ellos necesitan que tu concluyas esa profecía.

Rv: No lo sé-dijo mirando el suelo, se levanto y voló hasta el enorme ventanal, seguida por su novio los demás se quedaron sentados para darle su espacio.

Rb: Raven, no estás sola, saldremos de esta juntos.

Rv: No se cómo mantienes la esperanza Robín.

Rb: Porque ahora tengo una razón para seguir luchando y esa eres tu Raven- dijo esto último mientras la abrazaba y ella correspondía el abrazo.

Después de eso los titanes se fueron a hacer sus respectivos deberes hasta que la noche llego y todos se fueron a sus cuartos.

... En el cuarto de Raven:

De nuevo en cuanto se recostó se quedo dormida, no lo había notado pero estaba sumamente cansada.

Un anciano con un gran báculo y una túnica blanca hasta el piso apareció ante ella.

¿?: Raven date prisa el tiempo se acaba

Rv: Y ¿Por qué usted no me dice lo que debo saber?

¿?: Porque yo tampoco lo sé esos demonios se han encargado de esconder todo respecto a la profecía para evitar que alguien haga algo, escúchame esta tarde liberaste un poco mas de energía.

Rv: Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver?

¿?: Que liberaste por un momento algo de tu verdadero potencial, la ira es una emoción muy fuerte pero difícil de controlar Raven pero no es el mas poderoso ese punto está entre la serenidad y la ira, debes tenerlo en cuenta, pero para que logres hacerlo, debes deshacerte de todos tus miedos todo lo que ata a tus emociones, debes liberarlas, ellas son parte de ti y tu de ellas así que mientras tu estés en calma ellas también.

Después de eso el hombre se fue y un rayo proveniente de la luz solar la había despertado, vio el reloj las nueve en punto, demasiado tarde para ella que solía levantarse a las siete u ocho de la mañana se levanto tomo una ducha se puso un uniforme limpio.

Se dirigió a la sala, donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los titanes ya que Chico Bestia se despertaba un poco tarde y Cyborg fue a hacer mejoras en la seguridad de la torre ya que no podía creer que alguien había entrado y ni las cámaras lo habían grabado.

Robín se acerco a ella con una taza de té humeante para ella, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso.

Rb: Buenos días

Rv: Buenos días-dijo está un poco ruborizada.

Peo antes de poder tomar su te la alarma sonó, al minuto todos los titanes estaban frente a la computadora.

Sl: Titanes, los estoy esperando.

Rb: Slade-dijo con odio el enmascarado y después todos salieron rápidamente de la torre.

...

En una parte abandonada y casi en ruinas de la ciudad de la ciudad Slade esperaba a los Titanes pacientemente acompañado de Keila y John.

Rb: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Ke: ¿Qué no deberías saberlo ya? que el amo surja

Rb: Jamás lograran eso, no se los permitiremos.

Ke: me gustaría ver como intentas de nuevo inútilmente, pero no tengo tiempo para eso, tenemos órdenes que cumplir.

Rb: ¡Titanes ataquen!

Los Titanes se lanzaron al ataque contra sus enemigos Robin y Cyborg contra Slade, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Christian contra Jhon mientras Terra y Raven fueron contra Keila.

Rb: Acaso no entiendes, esos demonios no tienen palabra.

Sl: Eso no te incumbe

Después de eso se lanzaron en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Robin fue derribado por una patada de su adversario quien a su vez fue sorprendido por un rayo azul, Slade se volteo y se encontró con Cyborg, Slade arremetió sobre de el salto para golpear a Cyborg con más impacto, este apenas pudo esquivarlo.

Cy: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-él sabía que no pero intentaba distraerlo haciéndolo enojar para que bajara la guardia.

Sl: No intentes vencerme en mi juego chico metal.

Le comenzó a lanzar una enorme cantidad de energía que salía de sus manos, y no cesaba hasta que Robin con su vara boo se hizo notar.

Sl: No creas que me olvide de ti Chico Maravilla

Slade se lanzo sobre Robin cuerpo a cuerpo, el petirrojo lanzaba golpes pero solo le daban al aire, mientras los de Slade eran acertados, lo golpeo en la cabeza y este cayó al suelo casi perdiendo el conocimiento, Slade volteo hacia el joven de metal y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo lo derribó dejándolo en el piso muy aturdido, Slade reía burlonamente.

...

Con Chico Bestia Starfire y Christian

Jn: Bueno acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

John se lanzo contra Chico Bestia quien se convirtió en rinoceronte, su enemigo lo tomo del cuerno y lo mano a volar contra Star cayendo ambos al suelo

Jn: Nunca aprendes cierto- Se lanzo contra Christian que ya lo esperaba con energía blanca en las manos, John formo de igual manera energía oscura y la dispararon al mismo tiempo, John reía burlonamente, mientras Christian se concentraba al máximo, pero aun así no fue suficiente y John gano haciendo que este se estrellara contra uno de los viejos edificios, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Jn: Patético

Star comenzó a lanzarle rayos con los ojos y John solo la golpeo en la cabeza con un trozo de escombro mientras ella estaba distraída.

Jn: Jamás bajes la guardia

La extraterrestre cayo al suelo.

Cb: ¡Star!

Este se transformo en agila y voló rápidamente contra su enemigo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo John le lanzo una pequeña pero poderosa bola de energía con el dedo índice, suficiente para derribar al ave verde.

Jn: Eso fue demasiado fácil.

...

Con Raven y Terra:

KE: La última vez me tomaste por sorpresa pero no lo harás esta vez.

Rv: (Buscar el punto entre la serenidad y la ira)-se repetía la hechicera constantemente-Terra si algo sale mal, trata de protegerlos.-(estamos alejados de la ciudad no hay problema)

Terra la miro extrañada

Tr: De acuerdo-contesto dudosa

Terra le lanzo una gran roca a Keila quien la tomo en el aire y la lanzo de nuevo a Terra que no pudo controlarla por la fuerza que llevaba y solo pudo esquivarla.

Ke: Eso no te servirá.

Le lanzo energía oscura justo donde estaba parada haciéndola caer al suelo de sentón, estaba lista para hacerlo de nuevo pero Raven le lanzo energía en la espalda solo para llamar su atención.

Rv: Pensé que tenias algo pendiente conmigo

Ke: Como quieras- Esta se lanzo sobre Raven.

Rv: ¡Azarath Mithrion Zinthos!- energía blanca cubría la mano de Raven mientras una garra aprisionaba a Keila, esta para su sorpresa le estaba costando un poco de trabajo liberarse.

Ke: Eso es todo lo que tienes, eres igual de patética que tu madre.

Raven lucho por no enfurecer recordando las palabras del anciano.

Rv: Puedes decir lo que sea de mi padre o de mí, pero no de mi madre, eso no te lo permito Azarath Mithrion Zinthos!- la garra desapareció al tiempo que un rayo de energía oscura con rayos blancos salían de sus manos, Keila conjuro energía negra que choco con la de Raven, mientras Terra miraba con asombro mientras buscaba una forma de ayudar, pronto el rayo de Raven comenzó a tomar fuerza y logro derribar a Keila.

Ke: ¿Qué pero cómo?

Rv: La verdad siempre sale a la luz-le lanzo otro rayo de luz y Keila invoco un escudo.

Ke: (Me distraje es solo eso)- trataba de convencerse a sí misma-(tengo que hacer que baje la guardia)- su escudo comenzaba a agrietarse, tomo una flecha y la lanzo a Terra dándole en un hombro.

Tr: Aa!- se puso de rodillas, Raven volteo distrayéndose un poco, esa pequeña flecha estaba cubierta de rayos rojos.

Keila aprovecho la distracción y pateo a Raven en el estomago, pero aun asi como pudo se mantuvo en pie y ataco de nuevo a Keila lanzando su poder en forma de agujas, la princesa no se inmuto, pero al toque de estas la princesa sintió un dolor punzante donde habían llegado cada una de estas, Raven aprovecho y lanzo toda la energía que podía.

Rv: ¡Azarath Mithrion Zinthos!- dio en el blanco la princesa del mal se tambaleo un poco, no era suficiente para derrotarla a ella, levanto un pedazo de calle y la estampo contra un edificio, pronto la piedra se movió y cayó a un lado.

Ke: Bien, pero no suficiente-sonrió maliciosamente, yo me preocuparía mas por tus amigos, Raven volteo y todos absolutamente todos estaban en el piso.

Un portal se abrió y de él salieron Esteban y el titiritero.(NOTA: Aparición especial para Annima, espero te guste)

Es: Creo que llegamos justo a tiempo-sujeto a Raven por detrás haciéndole una llave con ambos brazos inmovilizándola, mientras Jhon Slade y Keila se reunían alrededor con los aturdidos héroes que estaban escuchando y viendo aunque no podían moverse.

Jhon inmovilizo a todo los titanes como lo habían hecho antes, excepto a Raven que ya lo estaba por Esteban claro.

Es: El amo quiere que lo veas ahora.

Rv: ¿Y si me reusó que?

Es: Tus amigos mueren, pero aun así no estás posición de decidir.-La princesa y Slade amenazaban con darles el golpe final. Rb:

No Raven no lo hagas

Rv: No, no los lastimes iré contigo,

Es: Bien así me gusta, no lo tomes personal, pero solo es por seguridad, titiritero haz lo tuyo a y no intentes nada o tus amigos lo pagaran.

El titiritero hizo lo suyo y el inerte cuerpo de la hechicera cayó en brazos de Esteban

Rb: Déjenla en paz

Es: jajaja intenta evitarlo-le dijo burlonamente al enmascarado.

Ke: Vamonos

Desaparecieron del lugar.

...

En la guarida de Dreigo:

Aparecieron con los héroes aun aprisionados.

Dr: Muy bien-dijo este desde las sombras- hija mía prepara el ritual y pon a los invitados en sus aposentos, titiritero, vuelve a ponerla en su cuerpo.

Rb: ¿Quién es y que quiere?

Dr: Bueno deberías saberlo- se acerco a la luz dejando ver sus cuatro ojos rojos- yo soy Dreigo el amo y señor de la oscuridad y no deberías ser tan insolente- se acerco a la hechicera que aun descansaba en los brazos de Esteban mientras regresaba a su cuerpo y despertó solo para que el demonio pusiera su mano derecha sobre su pálida piel de porcelana.

Rb: ¡Dejela!- él lo ignoro- Este luchaba inútilmente de liberarse.

Raven estaba reaccionando cuando.

Dr: Duerme-quedo inconsciente de nuevo quito la mano y ella se lleno con el símbolo de escás por todo su cuerpo- querida gema, por fin has llegado a cas- volteo a ver a Esteban- Llévala y prepárala para el ritual.

Todos hicieron lo que el amo ordeno, separando a los titanes de su inconsciente amiga.

...

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap. espero les haya gustado un poco corto quizás pero es por falta de tiempo, en fin, gracias por leer a y por sus comentarios a:**

**Rb:Gracias por los comentarios, espero te guste el capitulo, nos vemos hasta pronto.**

**Ravencitagreyson: Muchas gracias por leer espero te haya gustado el capitulo, prometo apresurarme un poco más para subir los capítulos, cuídate y hasta pronto.**

**Elmaster: Muchas gracias por el review espero te haya gustado el capitulo y verte pronto por aquí, hasta peronto **

**Anima: espero te haya gustado aunque no fue mucho hizo aparición el titiritero, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, saludos hasta pronto. **

**Meyraven: Gracias por todos tus comentarios, lamento haberte preocupado, pero me tuve que ausentar unos días para resolver algunos problemas que se me presentaron y lamento tener que ausentarme este fin de semana también por lo mismo, pero espero subir el próximo capítulo el lunes, bueno espero te haya gustado este capítulo, hasta pronto, cuídate, besos.**


	21. Ritual

**21.-Ritual**

Dr: Duerme-quedo inconsciente de nuevo quito la mano y ella se lleno con el símbolo de escás por todo su cuerpo- querida gema, por fin has llegado a cas- volteo a ver a Esteban- Llévala y prepárala para el ritual.

Todos hicieron lo que el amo ordeno, separando a los titanes de su inconsciente amiga.

...

Con los demás héroes:

Al llegar a las prisiones metieron a los héroes simplemente atravesando las paredes de estas como si no estuvieran, después los villanos se retiraron.

Ab: ¿Chispitas?

Cy: ¡Abeja!-ambos corrieron y se abrazaron al igual que Aqualad

Cy: Me alegra tanto que estés bien

Sp: ¿A mí también me alegra que estén bien, pero como saldremos de aquí?

St: No lo sé amigo Speedy, pero ese sujeto es atemorizante.

Sp: Lo sé pero no podemos quedarnos aquí.

+: O no señor Robin a usted lo aprisionaron aquí, ¿ahora qué haremos?

Rb: Escaparemos de algún modo y los detendremos

-: Pero, me temo que eso es imposible, lo hemos intentado todo y nada funciona, el señor Heraldo dice que las hicieron para nosotros.

Robin volteo a ver a Heraldo, Jericho ya se encontraba mejor, este lo ayudo a sentarse.

Hr: Estas seguro de que puedes hacerlo

Este aun se encontraba pálido por la falta de cuidados que habían tenido en ese lugar, asintió y se introdujo al cuerpo de su amigo y desde su cuerpo hablo.

Jr: Bueno, supongo que deben saber esto, la razón por la que quieren a Raven es porque la profecía no era cierta o por lo menos no esa, lo descubrí un día que estaba viajando acompañado de Heraldo entre dimensión y dimensión ya que por error fuimos a dar a un templo de Azarath, comenzamos a explorarlo aprovechando la visita así que nos separamos, yo por mi parte entre y vi a unos monjes hablando sobre esto así que me escondí, ellos hablaban sobre una verdadera profecía. Me escondí detrás de unas paredes un tanto caídas, aquello era como una especie de templo, había estatuas parecidas a Raven, ellos hablaban sería mejor escuchar. Decían que Trigón no era el gobernante de la oscuridad solo era un general el de confianza de este, por lo cual se le había otorgado la tarea de engendrar a la gema, para que el señor de la oscuridad, Dreigo, que todo consistiría en un ritual, pero no pude escuchar mas ya que ellos se fueron, entonces corrí y pedí a Heraldo que me llevara con Raven y después los tres regresáramos a ese lugar que era urgente, así lo hicimos, cuando regresamos ya no vimos a esos dos sujetos sino a otros que llevaban un libro y le pedí a Raven que no hablara para que no nos descubrieran pero cuando estaba por decirle, fuimos interceptados por Esteban, me parece que ese es su nombre-terminando de decir eso salió del cuerpo de su amigo y con su ayuda se sentó.

Rb: Se cual se ese ritual, lo evitaremos- golpeo su puño derecho con su palma izquierda.

Una pequeña voz aguda se hizo presente, desde otra prisión de cristal.

Ml: ¿Robin, donde está Raven?- El miro a la pequeña niña con tristeza.

Rb: Ellos la tienen-dijo con pesar mirando hacia el piso, Cyborg puso una mano en su hombro

Cy: Lo lograremos ella estará bien, es fuerte y no dejaremos que la dañen.

...

**Raven POV **

Desperté, estaba en un lugar oscuro, pero en la oscuridad destacaba una forma un más oscura, parpadee un par de veces tratando de enfocar, me encontraba en un lugar distinto, ¿Jump city? no, no podía ser, esperen lo era, pero que había pasado todo estaba en ruinas, pero ¿por qué?, mire a mi alrededor escuche una explosión que me hizo alzar la vista.

Rv: ¿Robin?

La poca gente que quedaba aquí uia tan rápido como sus piernas les fuera posible, no traía el antifaz por lo que era posible ve sus ojos pero no eran los del el eran rojo sangre, levite rápidamente hasta el.

Rv: Robin, Robin escúchame, tú no eres así tienes que reaccionar- era inútil no funcionaba, no importa, no pararía-Robin, amor, escúchame, no dejes que te controle- el saco su vara boo y me tiro un golpe, lo esquive.

Dr: El ya no es tu amigo, me pertenece igual que el resto de la humanidad y el universo jajajaja- esa voz era tenebrosa, escalofriantemente grave, busque con la mirada a todos lados, pero solo me encontré con dos pares de enormes ojos rojos.

Rv: No, no lo permitiré, nooooo!

Dr: Para eso es que vives, por eso es que estas aquí no hay escapatoria

No quería escucharlo, trataba de escapar, pero no importaba el me seguia

La oscuridad me rodeo, no podía ver nada, después de unos segundos vi una luz deslumbrante, sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban, oscuridad, de nuevo ese dolor tan punzante e insoportable en mi abdomen, no lo resistía, era demasiado intenso, oscuridad.

¿?: Levántate

Rv: ¿Aaa?-todo se había ido

¿?: Levántate

Estaba tirada en medio de la oscuridad y frente a mi estaba de nuevo ese anciano.

¿?: Debes salir de aquí en cuanto antes, no debes dejar que pase, es hora de que liberes tu verdadero potencial, este sujeto no es como Trigon, vamos, de pie.

Me levante, estaba increíblemente adolorida.

Rv: ¿Y cómo salgo de aquí?, ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

¿?: Debes ir a buscarlos, date prisa o el tiempo se agotara, vamos levántate de una buena vez.

Después de eso el desapareció dejándome totalmente confundida, ¿Qué me levantara? me mire-no- todo mi cuerpo está cubierto por esa infernal marca, todo a mi alrededor desapareció, la cabeza me daba vueltas, me dolía como nunca, me intente mover, pero mis manos estaban sujetas, abrí los ojos lentamente, todo daba vueltas, los cerré enseguida, los abrí de nuevo lentamente, pestañando varias veces tratando de enfocar algo, lo que fuera, al fin todo se normalizo, pero no sabía dónde me encontraba todo era tan extraño tan diferente, donde demonios estaba, ese olor a azufre, no, no estábamos en el infierno esto era diferente, pero ese olor, seguramente había más de un demonio por aquí cerca, alguien se acercaba hacia mí, me intente mover de nuevo, pero mis brazos y piernas estaban encadenadas, yo estaba sobre una especie de cama de piedra un poco inclinada y mi uniforme ya no estaba, en su lugar tenía un vestido negro bastante lujoso, un momento, a quien se le haya ocurrido tocarme juro que me las pagara, la persona que se acerco a mi me saco de mis pensamientos.

Dr: Bien hecho Esteban, puedes retirarte-volteo a verme.

Dr: Que bueno que despiertas mi querida gema- este tenía una túnica negra que le cubría completamente, tenía una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro era bastante alto.

Rv: ¿Quién eres?, ¿qué quieres?,- él seguía acercándose cada vez más a mi-¡aléjate de mí!

Dr: Querida, donde están mis modales, yo soy Dreigo amo y rey de las tinieblas, y tú me ayudaras a volver.

Su voz era escalofriante, pero no tanto como su presencia.

Rv: Pero tú ya estás aquí, déjame a mí y a mis amigos en paz.- se me hacía muy absurdo todo esto.

Dr: -levanto el rostro mostrándome sus ojos rojos guales a los que vi hace un momento, y sonrió dejándome ver sus colmillos, el miedo me aprisionaba, pero trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no demostrarlo-Querida e ingenua gema, tú me ayudaras a volver completamente-levanto una mano dejándome verla,, podía ver atreves de el-a mi no me pueden contener como a el estúpido de tu padre, porque yo soy el mal puro, los miedos, desgracias y tragedias, existo en todo lugar, nada trágico ocurre sin que yo me entere, tus amigos con sus vidas tan miserable, sus pasados son tan deliciosos.

Rv: Déjalos fuera de esto

Dr: Me temo que, como ya dije, yo no te complazco a ti, como iba diciendo, no me pueden encerrar completamente y tampoco vencer por que en cuanto exista miedo u oscuridad hay estaré.

Rv: Eso ya lo veremos

Dr: Pequeña niña, eres tan ingenua igual que ese antiguo monje, trato de encerarme hace tanto tiempo, pero bueno heme aquí.

Mientras él decía eso trate de usar mi magia para liberarme, pero al hacerlo las cadenas se apretaron mas y me vi envuelta en esa energía de esos infernales rayos rojos dejándome aturdida.

Dr: No lo intente es inútil, si no quieres que tus amigos pague obedece a pero para estar seguros, es hora de ver de qué le sirve a John el ser tecno pata-volteo a la nada o al menos eso parecía.

Dr: Enciéndela John- se escucho una especie de chasquido- mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, cerré los ojos, me sitia débil demasiado de hecho, respire tratando de no marearme más abrí los ojos, todo estaba como antes pero me sentía muy cansada.

Dr: Buen trabajo John

Jn: Gracias señor

Dr: Preparen todo la ceremonia será esta miasma noche. Ambos se fueron.

Esto era malo, mientras esa máquina infernal estuviera encendida no podía usar mis poderes, el regresaría esta misma noche y sería el fin de todo, mis amigos estaban encerrados, ni siquiera sabía cómo evitarlo o lo que harían y no podía hacer nada.

**Fin de Raven POV **

**...**

Con os titanes:

Robin Estaba totalmente frustrado lleno de un lado de un lado a otro, hasta que harto a Cyborg quien lo miraba caminar de un lado a otro.

Cy: Viejo harás un agujero el suelo.

Rb: Lo siento, no puedo quedarme quieto pensando en que le podrían hacer algo a Raven en este mismo momento.

Cy: Viejo, que camines de un lado a otro no ayudara.

Rb:-lo miro un poco molesto, pero no le contesto nada al respecto, pelear ayudaría menos- Solo trato de idear un plan para salir de aquí.

Después de esto todos los héroes se encontraban tratando de salir, o haciendo un plan sobre cómo hacerlo.

Bt: Es inútil, es indestructible, están hechas para nuestro poderes y habilidades.

Rb: Pero ¿porque estamos divididos en grupos?-tal vez

Bt: Tal vez solo las nuestras lo sean, debemos dejar de tratar de liberarnos a nosotros y liberar a los demás, pero aun así no hay forma de hacerlo no hay nada que pueda penetrar estas paredes.

Rb: Además de lo que las atraviesa por fuera solo entra.

Ar: No del todo, he observado que solo cuando uno de ellos, lo hace son atravesadas pero cuando un objeto las toca, no, por ejemplo la capa de aquel encapuchado del otro día.

Cy: Bien entonces debemos encontrar la forma de golpear esto desde afuera pero ninguno de nosotros puede salir, por lo que nuestro ataques tampoco pueden dañar a las demás prisiones-dijo este con desesperación.

Ml: Ta vez yo pueda-todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña niña rubia.

...

**Raven POV**

Seguía en el mismo lugar, pero el mareo había pasado, podía ver claramente, escuche unos pasos un poco apresurados, era John.

Comenzó a desatar mis cadenas de la cama de piedra pero aun así mis manos y pies continuaban atadas.

Jn: El amo quiere que estés lista para esta noche

Rv: Es triste sabes-aun me costaba hablar, pero tenía que intentar lo que fuera

Jn: ¿Qué cosa?

Rv: Que desperdicies tus poderes en esto, el solo te utilizara, conozco a los de su clase, lo que sea que te haya prometido, no lo cumplirá.

Jn: Palabras un poco agresivas para una mitad demonio.

Rv: Yo no soy como el

Jn: Eres, como yo mitad demonio, ¿por qué no te nos unes de una vez?, tu recompensa será grande.

Rv: Si tu forma de recompensa es ver todo lo que tienes destruido, yo paso.

El termino de desatar las cadenas, me intente incorporar y escapar, pero no pude, era como si esa máquina también absorbiera mi energía, solo logre sentarme.

Jn: Yo que tu no me esforzaría, después de todo la ascensión del rey es inminente.

Bueno creo que todos son igual de tercos, de un momento a otro me levanto en brazos, mientras yo luchaba inútilmente por liberarme, pasamos por diferentes corredores, hasta llegar a una gran puerta, dos encapuchados abrieron las puertas, esa sorprendente el alcance de esa máquina habíamos avanzado bastantes metros y aun no podía usar mis poderes, seguía luchando, para liberarme, pero si con mis poderes no le hacía daño ahora sin poderes y debilitada menos.

Jn: Llegamos-el lugar tenía una especie de altar que era alumbrado por la luz de la luna por una especie de tragaluz, pero no completamente ya que esta entraba en forma de diagonal, para llegar a este habían unas escaleras que parecían interminables hasta este, estas estaban cubiertas por una alfombra rojo sangre, el altar era más bien una especie de cama con varios cojines en varios tonos de rojo desde el escarlata hasta el vino.

Subió lenta y constantemente las escaleras y me dejo sobre la cama, al hacerlos varias velas rojas se encendieron alrededor de esta extraña sala dejando ver las paredes negras de esta, pero cada una de ellas estaba en un estatua mía las cuales sostenían la vela con ambas manos frente al pecho, sentía un impulso de salir de aquel lugar pero no podía aun con mis poderes John no me dejaría dar ni un paso.

Jn: Cuídenla aquí hasta que sea la hora- varios encapuchados aparecieron a lo largo de la escalera.

Rv: Genial-dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude.

**Fin del Raven POV**

...

Con los demás héroes:

Melva trataba de formar un yunque de proporciones colosales sobre su prisión, por lo que pidió a sus hermanos y a Bobby que retrocedieran un poco.

Mientras tanto con los titanes:

Robin observaba un poco impaciente a Melva quien usaba sus conocimientos recién adquiridos gracias a los mojes que los cuidaban, lo soltó lo más alto que el techo de aquel extraño lugar le permitía, este se estrelló contra las paredes de cristal y no le hicieron absolutamente nada, de pronto se sintió un pequeño temblor y esta se rompió en miles de pedazos que después de unos segundo desaparecieron, Bobby lanzo el yunque contra la prisión de los titanes, estos liberados ayudaron a salir a los demás, claro que todo este alboroto llamo la atención un encapuchado entro corriendo a la sala, pero no encontró nada, ni las jaulas ni los héroes, ya que todos se pegaron a la pared escondiéndose.

En: ¡Han esca...- volteo para encontrarse con todo un ejército de héroes apuntándole con sus poderes y otros en guardia, Robin se lanzo sobre este y le tapo la boca mientras le hacia un llave para inmovilizarlo.

Rb: No grites y te quitare la mano de la boca-al parecer él no era muy fuerte, solo un vigía- de acuerdo, si no dejare que ellos se encarguen- el asintió-Robin le quito mano de la boca.

Rb: Bien, queremos respuestas- el hombre asintió de nuevo.

Starfire Diana y Superman cerraron la puerta así la mantenían en caso de que pasara algo.

Rb: Bien que es lo que harán.

En: -solo se reía-Crees que será tan fácil que te lo diga-siguió riéndose.

Robin entrecerró los ojos, Batman se acerco.

Bt: Yo creo que no estás en posición de elegir-dijo mientras lo levantaba de la capucha, este solo reía., Batman camino y lo estrelló contra la pared aun sin soltarlo-bien habla.

Varios héroes titanes se acercaron apuntando con sus poderes, como Cyborg con su cañón, Speedy con una flecha, Jinx con sus rayos rosa...

Bt: Jericho haz lo tuyo- este se acerco ayudado por Heraldo, este lo miro a los ojos y entro en su cuerpo.

Batman lo bajo y este comenzó a hablar desde su cuerpo.

En: Están preparando una especie de ritual, para traerlo de vuelta, en para ello necesitan a Raven, pero, esta vez es diferente, Trigon solo era un general al que se le dio el cargo de engendrar la gema para que este pudiera surgir completamente, pero este aprovechando el poder de esta quiso utilizarlo para su beneficio, por lo que la uso para tratar de gobernar el universo, pero como ya sabemos Raven lo detuvo, lo que Dreigo no es igual el podría acabar con Trigon con un solo golpe, arrasar con ejércitos completos de un solo soplido, pero existe algo mas, verdadera profecía, pero eso lo tienen restringidos todos, solo él lo conoce y se encargo de destruir toda evidencia, solo su hija Keila la conoce.

Rb: ¿En qué consiste el ritual cuando será y como lo evitamos?

Heraldo en el cuerpo del encapuchado palideció.

En: Sera esta misma noche, a las doce, abra un eclipse lunar y se abrirá el portal, ellos separaran la gema de Raven, es casi literalmente, ya que es energía, como fuerza vital, por eso cuando Trigon solo se quedo con media vida, por lo que era pequeña, pero esto es diferente total y completamente, podría, ella podría morir.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

Rb: ¿Donde será?

Eb: No lo sabe- salió de su cuerpo y el encapuchado cayó al suelo para después ser noqueado por Aqualad

Aq: Solo es por precaución

...

**Raven POV**

Varios demonios se movía por esta sala un de ellos traía un libro, pude reconocerlo era el libro de Azar, como demonios lo tenían, yo tenia el único ejemplar en la Tierra o al menos eso creo.

**NOTA: **todo esto pasa en la mente de Raven así que no habla en ningún momento solo lo piensa.

Sentía una presencia en mi mente, era la de aquel anciano, increíblemente aun podía sentir eso, tal vez esa máquina no funcionaba tan bien.

_¿?: Raven, tus amigos lograron escapar, pero ahora debes guiarlos._

_Rv: ¿Cómo lo hago?_

_¿?: Robin_

_Rv: ¿Robin?_

_¿?: Si aun tienes esa conexión con el_

_Rv: Pero no tengo mis poderes._

_¿?: Pero aun así el lazo existe, el no tiene poderes, pero gracias a este puede captar muchas cosas sobre ti y tu sobre él._

_Rv: Tal vez funcione._

Después de eso el desapareció y comencé a intentarlo. solo pensaba en el camino que había recorrido con John antes de llegar aquí.

...

Con los demás héroes:

Robin comenzó a sentir una presencia muy familiar, pero esta lo mareo un poco, pero se mantuvo en pie.

Mm: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Rb: ¿Raven?

Todos lo voltearon a ver

Cb: ¿Viejo que ocurre?

Rb: Es Raven me está guiando, andando, no permitiré que hagan esto-todos salieron rápidamente, pero con cautela para no ser descubiertos.

Avanzaban lentamente por los pasillos estrechos y oscuros de aquel lugar, al llegar a aquel sitio, se encontraron con todo un ejército de villanos custodiando la puerta.

Tr: Genial- dijo la movedora de Tierra con sarcasmo por lo bajo.

Flash back

Dos chicas entrenaban a la orilla de un isla, con una construcción en forma de T

Rv: Recuerda todo poder proviene de algún lado, el tuyo de tus sentimientos por así decirlo ya que son controlados por ellos, otro ejemplo seria el traje que usaba Slade para darte control y aumentar tus podres.

Fin del Flash back

Bt: Si atacamos y logramos vencer a Dreigo antes de que llegue la media noche los demás serán fácil.

Mm: Pero ¿cómo pasaremos a todos ellos?

Tr: Todo poder proviene de algún lado

Cy: ¿Qué?

Tr: Eso me lo dijo Raven en un entrenamiento, si logramos quitarles el símbolo, podríamos vencerlo, pero no creo que sea fácil.

Rb: Tengo una idea-todos se acercaron.

...

**Raven POV**

Es**: **Todo está listo

Dr: Excelente, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la luna este en su mejor punto.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de bajar de ahí en cuanto antes, si yo no estaba ahí en el momento, no funcionaria.

Dr: Querida gema, si yo fuera tu no haría eso o tus amigos morirían- me quede quieta mirándolo desafiante, pero me costaba mucho ya que su mirada era terrible y no pude soportarla por mucho. La luz de la luna se centraba cada vez más y a su paso se enrojecía.

Rv: (Robin date prisa antes de que sea muy tarde)

**Fin del Raven POV**

**...**

Con los demás héroes:

Algunos héroes saltaron sobre los villanos, solo se quedaron Terra Starfire y Abeja, mientras heraldo aprovechando la distracción fue a buscar su trompeta y los cinturones de Batman y Robin ,el resto lucho valientemente contra los villanos pero estos ni siquiera se inmutaron la pelea, muy parecida a la que tuvieron la vez pasada, se desato frente a la gran entrada de la sala donde estaba Raven, pero esta vez lo villanos eran más fuetes que antes para sorpresa de todos y los atraparon sin dificultad alguna.

Sl: Dreigo los tenemos

_Dr: Tráiganlos quisiera que vieran esto_

Así lo hicieron todos entraron con los héroes, los villanos eran extremadamente fuertes, ni Superman podía escapar de su agarre.

La luna llego a la posición y comenzó a oscurecerse, pero aun tomaba un tono rojizo.

Dr: Observen, se dicen héroes, pero no son más que patéticos seres, observen como todos sus intentos por proteger a esta raza tan débil a este mundo tan patético fracasa- comenzó a subir hasta donde se encontraba Raven.

Robin levanto el rostro con una leve sonrisa.

...

**Hasta aquí el Capitulo numero 21 ¿Qué les pareció? se que no hubo mucha acción pero se han explicado varias cosas, pero no se preocupen el siguiente tendrá mucha más, pasando a los Reviews:**

**Gracias a:**

**Animma: De nada, cuando quieras, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, saludos y hasta pronto, un abrazo.**

**Rb: Bueno no lo había pensado, pero lo tomare en cuenta y si hago uno te daré parte del crédito, espero haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo nos vemos, un abrazo.**

**Ravencitagreyson: Bueno espero te haya gustado el capitulo, no desesperes pronto continuare, hasta entonces, un abrazo.**

**Meyraven: Un gusto haberte conocido, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, creo q tarde más de lo esperado en subir este capítulo ya que no me convencía del todo, pero bueno, mejor tu dime ¿Cómo ha quedado? bueno hasta pronto, un abrazo.**

**Bjlauri y Elmaster: junto sus reviews por que han tenido la misma duda ¿Por qué dijo Dreigo que volvía a casa?**

**Bueno se refiere a sinónimo de hogar, que proviene del lugar donde se reunía, en el pasado, la familia a encender el fuego para calentarse y alimentarse, claro que no lo toma así tan literal como eso , sino a su lugar de origen, como una especie de familia, pero no tanto a si sino sus raíces y sangre ya que ambos tienen sangre demoniaca.**

**No sé si me explique si no háganmelo saber por favor que tratare de ponerlo de otro modo.**

**Bjlauri: Gracias por leer, no te preocupes, nos pasa a todos; me seguiré esforzando para ponerle eso que le hace falta, bueno espero que este capítulo haya siso de tu agrado, hasta pronto, un abrazo.**

**Elmaster: Bueno aquí está la explicación, espero haya sido satisfactoria, gracias por leer, nos vemos, un abrazo.**

**No vemos pronto, hasta entonces**


	22. El regreso

**22.-El regreso**

_Dr: Tráiganlos quisiera que vieran esto_

Así lo hicieron todos entraron con los héroes, los villanos eran extremadamente fuertes, ni Superman podía escapar de su agarre.

La luna llego a la posición y comenzó a oscurecerse, pero aun tomaba un tono rojizo.

Dr: Observen, se dicen héroes, pero no son más que patéticos seres, observen como todos sus intentos por proteger a esta raza tan débil a este mundo tan patético fracasa- comenzó a subir hasta donde se encontraba Raven.

Robin levanto el rostro con una leve sonrisa.

Rb: ¡Ahora Star!

Star Terra y Abeja, entraron disparando contra todo objeto de aquella cámara, incluyendo el tragaluz Terra levanto una enorme piedra para cubrir la luz de la luna, Star disparo contra las estatuas mientas Abeja contra el libro, aprovechando la distracción todos los héroes intentaron escapar pero, todo fue parado por Dreigo quien solo sonreía, un campo de fuerza cubrió todos los ataques de las chicas, mientras lanzaba energía a cada uno de los héroes dejándolos en el piso.

Dr: Patético, esperaba que se les ocurriera algo mas-los ignoro mientras volvía a su postura inicial y abría el libro- no saben que estoy al tanto de cuanto se les ocurre, solo limítense a observar su fracaso, quiero ver la expresión del terror en sus rostros. Keila, John, Esteban, atrápenlos.

Ellos los rodearon con aros de energía oscura que le impedía moverse, como en las otras dos ocasiones.

...

**Raven POV**

No, debía liberarme, mis amigos, mis niños Robin no podía permitir que les hicieran daño, con todas mis fuerzas me incorpore, pero unas fantasmagóricas manos me detuvieron y me empujaron bruscamente haciendo que volviera a mi lugar.

Dr: Si no quieres que tus amigos sufran mas queda quieta de una vez- Ese desgraciado, si tan solo tuviera mis poderes, bueno igual no sería mucho, pero podría salir por lo menos de esta habitación el tiempo suficiente para que no pudiera concluir su ritual, eso nos daría tiempo hasta el próximo eclipse.

Rv: Déjalos en paz, no tienen que ver con esto.

El se rio.

Dr: ¿Y cuál sería la gracia de eso?, no querida, el único que pone condiciones aquí soy yo, pero basta de charlas, ya es hora- paso su mano a medio metro aproximadamente sobre mi y las cadenas desaparecieron.

**Fin del Raven POV**

**...**

**Heraldo POV**

Corrí por los pasillos, tenía que encontrar mi trompeta o no podría ayudar en nada, todo era demasiado fácil, parece que todos estaban muy ocupados, con ese ritual, pero no podía confiarme, recorría con sigilo cada pasillo esperando alguna dificultad, pero nada, apenas podía recordar bien el camino, a la sala de Dreigo ojala este aun en ese oscuro sitio, por fin llegue, extraño no hay ninguna especie de seguridad, ni alarma, entre y comencé a registrar todo, NADA, absolutamente nada, todo estaba tirado, no podía ser, salí de ahí y comencé a buscar, llegue a una especie de puerta esta conducía a lo que parecía ser un largo pasillo alumbrado por cuatro velas, no sabía que había al final así que me asome ligeramente, un par de sujetos fornidos de piel gris con ojos rojos armados con hachas custodiaban una enorme puerta de madera. Bueno si no estaba ahí por lo menos había algo importante, tenía que entrar, me escurrí, por las paredes creando una leve corriente de aire que apagaba las velas una a una ocultándome en las sombras.

Espero que funcione.

-¡Hey! quien anda allí- dijo uno de los sujetos, escuche como comenzaban a moverse hacia mí mientras yo retrocedía rápidamente, evitando hacer todo ruido.

-Te encontré-dijo el otro y comenzaron a forcejear entre ellos, excelente, esos dos eran más tontos de lo que parecía.

Pronto ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes y yo solo me limite a entrar en aquella puerta que custodiaban, era una extraña habitación había una especie de cama de piedra, la decoración era muy lúgubre, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue una maquina extraña que emitía un raro sonido, sea lo que sea no podía der bueno viniendo de ellos, a un lado de esta había una caja grande, fui hasta ella, Bingo, mi trompeta y los cinturones de Batman y Robin, perfecto, esperen que es eso, un pequeño royo, me pregunto qué será lo tome, tal vez se lo habían quitado a alguien lo guarde en el cinturón de Robin, estaba por retirarme, pero, aun esa máquina no me daba buena espina.

**Fin del Heraldo POV**

**...**

**Raven POV**

Vi como la luna se oscureció completamente dejando solo un aro de luz rojiza alrededor de ella, no, no podía dejar que esto pasara, debía hacer algo pero ¿cómo?

Dreigo tomo el libro de azar y después este comenzó a levitar, para después deshojarse y todas estas hojas comenzaron a dar vuelta en círculo alrededor de este extraño altar, odia escuchar como mis amigos luchaban inútilmente por liberarse, mi cuerpo se lleno con esa marca tan desagradable y repulsiva para mí .

Dr: La gema que fue creada bajo orden de la oscuridad, para liberar al mal mismo del que está hecha, hoy, cumplirá su cometido, traer de vuelta al amo y señor de las tinieblas, esta vez será para siempre y no habrá nadie quien lo pare.

El elevó sus manos mientras decía esto y yo comencé a levitar, si así se le podía llamar ya que solo me elevaba sin poder controlar mi cuerpo, mis piernas brazos y cabeza colgaban mientras mi cuerpo se elevaba, hasta quedar enfrente de Dreigo, sus manos brillaban en energía oscura.

Dr: Es el momento, gema ven y cumple tu cometido, regrésame a este mundo donde he de comenzar mi reinado- mi abdomen comenzó a brillar intensamente con la marca de escás, esta brillaba más que las otras, me sentía débil e impotente, esto me frustraba no podía hacer nada.

Bajo lentamente sus manos, para después introducirlas en mi abdomen como si de espuma se tratara, era igual que en mis pesadillas, dolía tanto pero esta vez estaba segura de que era realidad, quemaba, pero no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podía gritar.

Rb: ¡Raven, déjala!

Ml: ¡No lastimes a Raven!

Ty: ¡Déjala!

To: ¡Hombre malo, déjala!

Fue lo último que escuche además de otros gritos borrosos, ya que el dolor era tan intenso que hizo que quedara inconsciente.

¿?: ¡Rápido! debes salvar a tus amigos

Rv: ¿Qué? me costaba incluso hablar con ese sujeto, sentí que todo había terminado, pero aun así no me daba por vencida- no sé cómo hacerlo.

¿?: Esa máquina solo controla tu lado demoniaco, por lo que puedes usar al máximo tus sentimientos, además que aun tienes magia de parte de tu madre, te sientes así porque te han quitado la mitad, pero eso de una forma u otra te ayuda.

Rv: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le dije furiosa.

¿?: Pensé que lo sabrías, pero no hay tiempo para eso.

Bien solo había una oportunidad se salvarlos, lo intentaría, pero estaba muy cansada, sentía frio.

¿?: Vamos date prisa.

Comencé a hacerlo, sentí unas manos, las conocía era Robín.

**Fin del Raven POV**

**...**

**Robin POV**

El metió sus manos en su abdomen sacando una especie de luz, ella no emitía ningún sonido, no expresaba nada, para los ojos que no sabían mirar, pro yo había aprendido a hacerlo gracias al lazo, había aprendido a leer sus ojos, se dicen que son la entrada al alma y los de ella no eran la excepción, peo, ahora esos hermosos ojos amatistas, me decían cuanto estaban sufriendo, Trae con todas mis fuerzas de liberarme, pero no podía hacerlo, su ojos ce cerraron, algo me decía que tal vez lo harían para siempre, trate con todas mi fuerza pero no podía.

**Fin del Robin POV**

**...**

**Con los titanes:**

Todos forcejeaban tanto como podían, sin obtener ningún resultado.

Dreigo saco la energía y alzo las manos de nuevo y las separo dirigiendo esa energía hacia la luz rojiza de la luna abriendo un especie de portal el cual comenzó a atravesar dejando ver una enorme cantidad de energía oscura que se dirigía antes los presentes, mientras todos los villanos se arrodillaban en el suelo, solo Keila, John, Esteban y Slade se inclinaban aun de pie, mientras los todos tratábamos desesperadamente de huir.

**...**

**Heraldo POV**

Esa máquina era de verdad extraña, no sabía si destruirla o no, había dos posibilidades o arreglaba o empeoraba las cosas, bien no había tiempo, la analice un poco.

Hr: Rayos quisera que Cyborg estuviera aquí.

Pero antes de poder continuar cuatro sujetos encapuchados aparecieron por la entrada, bueno espero que esto ya no sea tan difícil, como me estorbaban, me puse rápidamente ambos cinturones, ellos me rodeaban y ganaban mucho por numero, sus ojos no eran rojos, bien al parecer no son demonios, tal vez eso ayude, toque mi trompeta, mientras el primero se lanzaba hacia mí, lo patee y entro directamente a otra dimensión.

Hr: Eso fue fácil- cante victoria muy rápido ya que pronto se abrió un portal y este regreso-que mal.

Una idea atravesó mi mente, sonreí mientras trataba de recordar como había visto a Robin usar ese cinturón, comencé a lanzar lo primero que tomaba, estas eran bombas congelantes, que al impactarse con ellos los dejaron helados e inmóviles.

Hr: Bueno yo esperaba bombas normales pero no está mal, dije mientras los veía divertido, volteando a ver la extraña maquina, cuando una explosión detrás de mi me distrajo, se habían descongelado, uno se lanzo sobre mí, lo esquive a tiempo, ellos corrieron de nuevo hacia mí, saque más cosas de ambos cinturones bombas congelantes, boomerangs, explosivos lance de todo, ellos quedaron entre congelados y petrificados.

Hr: Debo conseguir uno de estos.

No había tiempo se podía liberar, corrí en búsqueda de los demás tal vez necesitaban mi ayuda.

**Fin del Heraldo POV**

**...**

**Robin POV**

Detrás de la energía oscura se alzo una garra negra como la noche de tamaño colosal, seguida por cuatro ojos rojos, piel de aquella bestia era rojo quemado, casi negra, grandes y afilados colmillos salían de su boca, su cabello era blanco y tenía un par de cuernos en la cabeza, era inmenso, por lo menos tres veces el tamaño de Trigon, pronto aquel extraño lugar le quedo chico aunque el techo estaba muy alto, tenía una figura un tanto humanoide, rujia mientras cruzaba el portal la energía oscura llego hasta nosotros destrozando la energía que nos aprisionaba pero nos lanzo a todos héroes y villanos contra la pared, los únicos que quedaron en su lugar fueron Keila, John y Esteban, el portal se cerro detrás de este..

Cuando termino de salir, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, rugiendo.

Dr: Por fin he vuelto, hija mía ven a mi lado y reinemos juntos- así lo hizo.

Rugió y de su boca saco una llamarada de fuego que comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, disparando directamente a los villanos, que los esquivaron como pudieron, yo aproveche y corrí hasta Raven.

Ella estaba inconsciente mientras bajaba lentamente hasta el altar, para quedar recostada.

Rb: Raven- la toque, estaba helada, aun con mi guante puesto lo podía sentir.

Sl: ¿Por qué nos disparas?

El paro el Ataque solo para reír, debía darme prisa

Dr: Jajajajaja- todos temblaban de miedo- creíste en verdad que cumpliría tu no aprende nada jajaja, ustedes ya no son útiles para mi nadie lo es. Continúo disparándole.

Mb: Oye teníamos un trato-dijo el mago de piel azul

Dr: Nunca hagas tratos con demonios- continuó disparándoles, para después dispararles a sus dos aliados que también evadieron el ataque.

Jn: Oye, estamos de tu lado.

Dr: Solo yo estoy de mi lado.

Ellos intentaron luchar inútilmente contra el.

Rb: Vamos Raven Despierta, no me dejes- suplicaba mientras la agitaba suavemente- Raven, por favor háblame, la desesperación y la impotencia me inundaron, tome su pulso era muy bajo, la tome en brazos. Ella abrió los ojos, brillaban en blanco.

Dreigo rugió y una enorme oleada de energía oscura nos cubrió a todos, separándome de Raven.

**Fin del Robin POV**

**...**

En toda la Tierra se veía una ola de magia que consumía, toda forma de vida dejando solo oscuridad, cada flor, cada árbol, cada persona, casa, niño, cada sonrisa o buen momento, se había borrado para siempre, mientras del centro de aquella energía emergía aquel que poseía cuatro ojos rojos, con una pálida chica de cabello negro a su lado, listos para gobernar el nuevo reinado que habían construido, mientras todo ser vivo ahora con piel gris y ojos rojos, caminaban hasta el aclamando en un leve susurro su nombre y se arrodillaban en cuanto llegaban a este.

...

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo número 22, algo cortó quizá pero quería darle suspenso al próximo, bueno seguiré escribiendo de ser posible los veré esta misma noche, Gracias a:**

**Bjlauri: Mmmm haber si lo puedo explicar diferente, lo dice porque siempre debió estar a su lado y disponibilidad, ya que Trigon la aparto para su beneficio, mmm no sé si me explico, pero bueno pasando a lo demás, si por las prisas no revise el capitulo anterior, pero en este si lo hice, espero este mejor respecto a eso, se encuentran en la guarida de Dreigo que a decir verdad es bastante amplia, y respecto a lo de usar lo de la habitación donde esta Raven, por supuesto, para mí es un alago que te guste y puedes usarla sin ningún problema, bueno creo que me despido, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos esta noche, hasta entonces, un abrazo.**

**Rb: Que bien que te gusto el capitulo, me he estado esforzando por ponerle suspenso, espero este me haya quedado aunque sea con un poco de suspenso, espero te guste, nos vemos, un abrazo.**

**Ravencitagreyson: Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, no te preocupes esto aun no ha terminado, nos vemos, hasta entonces, un abrazo.**

**Annima: Bueno aquí está el capi. 22 y esta noche subiré el 23, espero te gusten, hasta entonces, saludos, un abrazo Goricrae.**

**Elmaster: Me alegra que te haya quedado claro, exacto que bueno, me alegra que te haya servido, mi confusa explicación, si las cosas ya se comienzan a revelar, espero te guste este capítulo, nos vemos, hasta entonces, un abrazo. **


	23. La Tierra quedo atras

**23.- La Tierra quedo atras**

En toda la Tierra se veía una ola de magia que consumía, toda forma de vida dejando solo oscuridad, cada flor, cada árbol, cada persona, casa, niño, cada sonrisa o buen momento, se había borrado para siempre, mientras del centro de aquella energía emergía aquel que poseía cuatro ojos rojos, con una pálida chica de cabello negro a su lado, listos para gobernar el nuevo reinado que habían construido, mientras todo ser vivo ahora con piel gris y ojos rojos, caminaban hasta el aclamando en un leve susurro su nombre y se arrodillaban en cuanto llegaban a este.

...

**Robin POV**

Una ola de energía oscura avanzaba por todo el lugar, sería el fin, por lo menos lo había hecho peleando hasta el fin, me puse enfrente de Raven tratando de protegerla del impacto, cubriéndome con los brazos cruzados, espere el golpe pero no llegaba solo sentí una pequeña fuerza detrás de mí y después todo se volvió oscuro.

_-Te amo Robin- _fue lo último que escucheera Raven le conteste o al menos eso recuerdo, pero por alguna razón me parecía que lo había dicho en forma de despedida.

Cuando desperté, era extraño tono estaba oscuro, ¿Estaba muerto?, eso creía, pero pronto escuche varios ruidos.

**Fin del Robin POV**

**...**

**Heraldo POV**

Corría pasillo a pasillo tratando de recordar cómo llegamos a esa puerta custodiada por villanos, de pronto frente a mi apareció un ola de energía que avanzaba destruyendo todo, empecé a correr en sentido contrario, tanto como a mis piernas les era posible, toque mi trompeta, abriendo un portal hacia mi dimensión y salte dentro y este se cerró detrás de mí, abrí otro con la esperanza de que la ola se hubiera ido, trate de abrirlo en la habitación que se supone se encontraban, entre la ola ya había pasado por ahí, solo había oscuridad, Escuche que algo o alguien se movía, se lanzo contra mí y empecé a luchar con él.

**Fin del Heraldo POV**

**...**

Dos personas peleaban en medio de la oscuridad de aquella sala, hasta que...

Hr: ¿Robin?

Rb: ¿Heraldo?

Ambos se separaron y fueron alumbrados por un Starbolt.

St: Amigos míos, por favor, dejen de pelear- vi el piso y recogió una vela un poco rota pero aun funcional y la encendió lanzándole a la mecha un pequeño Starbolt.

Pronto Todos los héroes se levantaron, mientras Star encendía mas velas que estaban tiradas en el piso alumbrando el lugar.

Sm: ¿Alguien sabe como sobrevivimos?

Rb: Raven nos salvo, como aquella vez

Cb: Pero ¿por que los salvo a ellos?- dijo el chico de piel verde, mientras señalaba a los villanos que estaban despertando a un lado de ellos.

Rb: Ella no dejaría morir a nadie, además creo que tenía una buena razón-mientras dijo esto ultimo señalo a John quien se levantaba furioso.

Jn: Ese desgraciado, me las pagara.

Star termino de iluminar el lugar con lo que encontró, dejando ver que solo unas estatuas estaban rotas, igual que otras cosas, pero donde ellos estaban todo estaba intacto.

Bt: Debemos salir de aquí pronto, no podemos quedarnos aquí mientras él lo destruye todo Superman voló para abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo, miles de escombros comenzaron a entrar por esta, de inmediato todos los héroes y villanos ayudaron a cerrar la puerta.

Cb: ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?

Jn: Yo puedo sacarnos de aquí

Todos lo veían incrédulos.

Jn: Aun no me caen bien, pero por el momento estoy de su lado- Esteban se le unió asintiendo.

Sl: Espero que esto no se haga costumbre- dijo mientras se unía a John

Mb: Todos lo estamos, anqué después de patear el trasero de ese demonio, pateare el suyo- dijo el mago.

Todos los villanos asintieron.

Jn: Colóquense alrededor de mi. Todos aunque un poco dudosos lo hicieron, pero Robin subió de nuevo las escaleras.

Jn: Que esperas

Rb: Ya le falle una vez, no lo hare de nuevo- dijo esto mientras tomaba el cuerpo de su novia y se acercaba al resto de sus ahora aliados.

...

**Raven POV**

Toda la energía que me quedaba la junte, y la lance recordando lo que más me hacia feliz la razón por la que no me rendiría.

-Robin, te amo-

_-Y yo a ti_-me pareció escuchar_. _

Después de eso sentí que parte de mis fuerzas volvían lo que me facilito un poco las cosas, pero aun así después de eso todo se hizo oscuro, escuche unos pasos acompañados de un bastón.

¿?: Esto aun no termina, resiste, no te duermas.

Abrí los ojos entre la oscuridad vi a aquel anciano, me esforcé por hacer lo que decía pero me costaba mucho trabajo, me incorpore y me senté, el anciano hizo lo mismo enfrente de mi.

Rv: Es curioso

¿?: ¿Qué es curioso?

Rv: Que moriré sin saber quién eres y porque me ayudas.

¿?: Bueno, pensé que lo descubrirías, pero no hace daño que lo sepas, quizá se benéfico al ayudarte a seguir inconsciente, pero aquí.

Solo asentí.

¿?: Pensé que me recordarías, pero bueno he de reconocer que no soy el mismo desde que tu padre ataco Azarath, quemo todo el monasterio, y mi rostro no es el mismo, bueno además de que solo eras una niña.

Todo vino a mi mente de un momento a otro.

Rv: ¿Monje Leront?

Le: Así es mi pequeña- lo abrace y él me correspondió, después de uno segundos nos separamos.

Rv: Pero ¿cómo?

Lr: Bueno cuando tu padre ataco Azarath, descubrí que esa profecía no era cierta y que solo te estaba utilizando, pero cuando leía sobre esto el apareció y destruyo todo matando a todos incluyéndome, en ese momento prometí que cuidaría de ti y tu ayudaría en todo lo posible tratando de remediar el grave error que cometió nuestro pueblo contra ti.

No podía creerlo mi mente apenas lo estaba procesando.

Rv: ¿Pero cómo es que...

Lr: Bueno mi querida niña, tu condición de mestiza te hace una especie de portal no solo al infierno y por eso es que puedo contactarte, pero ahora lo importante es que no te rindas, se que te sientes cansada pero debes luchar.

Asentí.

**Fin del Raven POV **

**...**

Todos los héroes y villanos que quedaban en el mundo salieron de la Tierra escondiéndose detrás de una gran cantidad de Tierra de el horrible monstruo que estaba sentado en lo que era un cerro un poco bajo, pero para él era como un banco, mientras su hija sobrevolaba observando a los nuevos esclavos.

Hr: Lo olvidaba, tengo algo de ustedes- se quito ambos cinturones y se los entrego a sus respectivos dueños. Robin recostó a Raven en el suelo haciendo una especie de almohada con su capa y poniéndola debajo de la cabeza de la hechicera.

Rb: Gracias, ¿Qué es esto?-dijo sacando el royo

Hr: Pensé que era de alguien, estaba con todo esto-dijo señalando su trompeta.

Rb: Debe ser importante, pero sin hacer caso volvió donde la joven bruja.

Cy: Sigue viva, pero está demasiado débil- él y Christian cuidaban de ella.

Cb: Ya que tenemos una especie de tregua, dime como lo detenemos -pidió suplicante el joven verde a Esteban.

Es: Nada ni nadie puede detenerlo, la única que tenía una pequeña oportunidad contra él era ella, pero ya es tarde, además el era el único que sabía cómo, toda evidencia ha sido borrada y solo la compartió en parte con su hija, por eso aun sigue a su lado porque de no ser así ella sabría cómo detenerlo.

Chico Bestia estaba desesperado pero aun le tenía miedo a Esteban.

Cb: Pero si Raven tiene oportunidad, dime ¿Cómo la despertamos?

Es: No es posible, ella morirá niño.

Todos miraron a la hechicera en ese momento.

Sl: Yo no moriré sin pelear. Así que si no tienen nada más que decir yo me despido.

La Mujer Maravilla lo detuvo.

Mm: Nadie lo hará.- Todos asintieron- Mientras ustedes tengan ese símbolo son más fuertes, sin contar que ellos dos lo son aun mas y todos nosotros pelearemos, aunque se insignificante nuestro esfuerzo es más fuerte si estamos juntos.

Sl: Bien como quieran.

Robin miro a Raven, Jericho puso la mano en su hombro y volteo a ver a Raven y después a los niños, que además de confundidos, estaban más asustados que nunca en su vida, después miro de vuelta a Robin y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, el entendió lo que su amigo quería decir.

Rb: Gracias, cuídala bien, es mi vida- Jericho asintió y reunió a los niños incluido Bobby y se sentaron a un lado de Raven.

Mientras todos los demás planeaban el ataque.

...

Con Dreigo:

Dr: Arrodíllense esclavos, alaben a su nuevo rey.

Un rayo de energía oscura con rayos rojos lo hicieron voltear.

Sl: Tenemos cuentas pendientes.

Dr: Valla la gema logro salvarlos, pero aun así su sacrificio es inútil, no les servirá de nada.

Slade no respondió solo ataco de nuevo seguido por el ataque de todos los villanos y héroes juntos, había de todo, energía negra, blanca, rayos, Starbolts, bombas rayos azules, cartas, rayos verdes rosas y amarillos, miradas láser, pedradas, escombros, flechas, todos atacaban menos Esteban y John que se fueron sobre Keila, todos estos ataques juntos levantaron una gran cantidad de polvo, al disiparse, se pudo ver como el rey ni siquiera se inmuto.

Dr: Jajaja, pensaron que podrían detenerme, que ingenuos son, los observo un par de segundos- Pero sin mi ustedes no son más que insectos, dijo mirando a los villanos, para después pasar su garra sobre ellos quitándoles la marca de escás y con ella los poderes que les otorgaban las tinieblas.

Todos ellos se sintieron débiles, los que menos tenían condición cayeron de rodillas al sentir la gran pérdida de energía, pero los más fuertes y orgullosos se mantuvieron de pie como les fue posible, todos temblaban de miedo pero lo disimilaban lo mas que podían.

Dr: Así es tiemblen, es delicioso tanto horror en sus rostros, que divertido, tenia años que no me divertía así.

...

Mientras con Esteban y John:

Es: Lamento esto Keila, pero no nos dejas opción

Ke: Yo no, ya han elegido su bando y ahora pagaran por su traición.

Después de eso les comenzó a lanzar flechas que ambos esquivaban, ambos blandieron sus espadas.

Ke: Mmm esperes- con energía oscura creo dos espadas que ahora blandía en sus manos- ahora si es justo.

Comenzaron la batalla en el aire, solo se escuchaba el toque de las espadas, ya que todos los movimientos eran muy rápidos.

Esteban comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía con la mano libre mientras John le lanzaba escombros, ella simplemente esquivaba todo.

Ke: Basta de juegos- de un momento a otro ambas espadas se convirtieron en serpientes de energía oscura que siguieron a ambos a una velocidad impactante dándoles de lleno y estampándolos en el piso.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y siguieron con la batalla.

...

Con los demás:

Dr: Bueno tal vez sea la última vez que aplaste a unas pulgas como ustedes, hagámoslo divertido.

Superman se lanzo sobre él y le dio un golpe en el pecho, pero para su sorpresa, por primera vez en toda su vida, le había dolido dar un golpe, tanto así que sintió como sus falanges tronaron, retrocedió.

Dr: Insignificante- junto su garra pulgar e índice y lo golpeo con este ultimo sacándolo a volar varios metros.

El extraterrestre John, la Mujer Maravilla y Batman fueron los siguientes en lanzarse, contra el enemigo, pero tuvieron un resultado parecido y estaban en el suelo.

Ahora Gnarrk y Kole se unieron a la lucha, pero este al golpear al monstro con Kole, hizo que ella volviera a su forma original, con varios moretones.

Dr: Ridículo-los golpeo con una garra haciéndolos caer varios metros atrás.

Abeja les siguió lanzándole sus rayos, mientras Acualand intentaba atraer agua para lanzarla contra él, pero al parecer todo había quedado desierto.

Dr: Inútil- soplo y ambos fueron derribados quedando bastante aturdidos.

Cy: ¡ Abeja!

St: ¡Aqualad!

Ambos titanes se lanzaron pero antes de sar su ataque, un rayo de energía oscura los derribo, dejando varios daños en Cyborg.

Dr: ¿Amor? que patético.

Mas menos y Speedy les siguieron, los gemelos intentaban distraerlo corriendo alrededor y sobre él, mientras Speedy le lanzaba flechas, aprovechando la situación, Pantha lanzo un golpe a uno de los pies del demonio.

Dr: Patético- del cielo cayeron dos rayos rojos que le dieron a esta y a Speedy, mientras a los gemelos les metió el pie-muy lentos- les dio un pequeño golpe con el pie que los saco volando varios metros.

Todos los villanos un poco mas recuperados se lanzaron sobre el atacándolo, Blackfire con sus rayos, Mumbo con su Magia, Slade golpeándolo, Billy numerosus se dividió y lo atacaba desde diferentes ángulos, Control fenómeno, Hermano Sangre, Adonis, Cynderblok, Plasmus, El titiritero, Jhonny Rancid, Madame Rouge, Doctor luz, Fang, Kitten, Demente Mod, Malchior, Monsieur Mallah, Punk Rocket todos absolutamente todos.

Dr: No está mal juntos, pero son una basura- levanto una garra de la cual salió energía oscura que los dejo a todos en el suelo.

Los titanes temblaban de miedo, pero aun así no se rendirían, Jinx y Kind flash fueron los siguientes seguidos de cerca por Heraldo, Wildebeest, Arget y Hot Spot.

Obtuvieron los mismos resultados, no consiguieron más que ser apaleados, sin el mayor esfuerzo del demonio.

Trueno y Relámpago dejaron caer todo su poder sobre el rey de las tinieblas, mientras este solo se rio, y los golpeo con un rayo aun mas fuerte dejándolos noqueados en el ahora arenoso suelo.

Bushido miro a Robin, Terra, Christian y a Chico Bestia todos asintieron y encararon al demonio.

Terra le lanzo una gran cantidad de Tierra, Chico Bestia lo embistió con forma de rinoceronte, Christian le lanzo energía blanca, Bushido ataco con su espada y Robin con su vara boo estas dos armas se rompieron, mientras Chico Bestia quedo semiinconsciente con el golpe que el solo se había propinado, la piedra que Terra lanzo antes de tocar a Dreigo se volvió contra ella, no la pudo sostener y apenas logro esquivarla, Dreigo la golpeo con una garra sacándola a volar varios metros.

Después lanzo energía oscura con rayos rojos a Bushido quien no logro esquivarla quedando en el suelo, Robin se quedo en su lugar poniéndose en guardia, aunque el miedo lo consumía por dentro.

Dr: ¿Qué eso es todo lo que tiene este planeta para defenderse?, ja pensé que sería mas divertido.

Rb: Esto aun no termina.

Esteban y John cayeron heridos a cada lado de Robin.

Dr: No sé si eres valiente, estúpido o estas paralizado por el miedo, pero esto ya termino- Tomo aire y lanzo una llamarada de fuego justo sobre Robin y...

**Continuara **

**...**

**Chan, Chan Chan, hasta aquí este Capi. Prometo apurarme, bueno lo prometido es deuda, yo dije el próximo capítulo esta noche y aquí esta, aunque algo tarde, aquí ya va a dar la una de la madrugada :s, pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca no? y pasando a los Reviews:**

**Gracias a Rb, Ravencitagreyson, Elmaster, Bjlauri y Animma, lamento no poder contestarlos individualmente esta vez, pero mi madre solo me ha dado diez minutos o ella pagara el ordenador, en fin espero subir el próximo capítulo el viernes, nos vemos hasta entonces, un abrazo y un beso para todos, chua.**


	24. El royo

**Hola lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero no me he sentido muy bien estos días sin contar que mi pc volvió a fallar y que tuve problemas con la inspiración, peo bueno no los aburro con mi vida, vamos al fic que ya los hice esperar demasiado.**

**24.- El royo**

Esteban y John cayeron heridos a cada lado de Robin.

Dr: No sé si eres valiente, estúpido o estas paralizado por el miedo, pero esto ya termino- Tomo aire y lanzo una llamarada de fuego justo sobre Robin, y...

St: Robin- susurro la alienígena aun sin poder levantarse.

...

**Raven POV**

Lr: Raven, pero dime qué fue lo que te ayudo la vez anterior, cuando venciste a tu padre, que hizo ¿qué recuperaras tus poderes?

Rv: En realidad no lo sé con exactitud, pero cuando vi que el estaba lastimando a mis amigos, pero en especial a Robin.

Lr: Ahí está la clave.

Rv: ¿Cómo?

Lr: Si mira todo está bastante claro, desde ese momento, tus emociones te ayudaron liberando una gran cantidad de energía, liberando el poder que consumió Trigon al usarte como portal, pero esta era blanca ya que en ese momento estabas utilizando los poderes que posees gracias a la herencia de tu madre…

De pronto sentí mucho miedo, escuchaba muchas voces, gritos, todo se volvió borroso ya no podía escuchar a Lorent, me sentía cansada, escuche varios golpes.

St: Robin- apenas era un sollozo.

Todo era confuso, trataba de concentrarme para no dormir como el monje había dicho pero me era muy difícil, trataba de meditar las palabras que acababa de decir, tratando de encontrarles alguna especie de sentido.

Escuche una especie de llamarada, sentí temblar el suelo, escuche mas gritos, estos eran de mis niños, un rugido seguido de mas gritos.

Eso no lo permitiría, sentí como si me acabara de recuperar de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no había tiempo.

**Fin del Raven POV**

…

**Con Dreigo:**

Dr: No sé si eres valiente, estúpido o estas paralizado por el miedo, pero esto ya termino- Tomo aire y lanzo una llamarada de fuego justo sobre Robin, golpe directo, este levanto una gran cortina de humo, cuando esta se disipo, dejo ver una especie de campo de fuerza que lo rodeaba, este era de una tenue luz azul traslucida, bajo de ella Robin se cubría con los brazos cruzados, esperando el golpe pero nunca llego.

Al notar esto el petirrojo abrió lo ojos asombrado, para que unos segundos después el campo desapareciera.

Rb: ¿Qué demo…?

Dreigo se asombro ante esto pero lo disimulo lo mejor que pudo.

Dr: Veo que la tienes

Rb: ¿Qué cosa?

Dr: Niño tonto, no dejare que interfieras.

Rb: (Interferí, que quiso decir con eso)

Dreigo se lanzo contra el y lo intento aplastar con una garra, la cual esquivo el joven maravilla a duras penas, entonces recordó el extraño royo que le había dado Heraldo hace unos momentos.

Rb: Claro- de su cinturón saco ese extraño pergamino.

Dreigo Rugió y Keila apareció a su lado lista para atacar junto a su padre, ambos comenzaron a tacar al petirrojo sin dar tregua, el lanzaba todo su arsenal sin conseguir nada ellos por su pártele lanzaban todo tipo de hechizos pero el era protegido cada vez por el royo.

Dr: Alto, hagamos un trato, ¿Qué te parece?

Robin se mantuvo quieto y en guardia.

Dreigo con energía oscura reunió a todos los héroes y villanos, los atrapo con su descomunal garra, mientras la mayoría casi inmóviles luchaban inútilmente por ser liberados, mientras que Bobby, Jericho Melva Tommy y Timmy luchaban por salir, Jericho en un intento desesperado intento entrar al cuerpo del demonio, lográndolo, peo al instante salió volando de su cuerpo y con algunos golpes, fue atraído por energía oscura proveniente de Keila y de nuevo estaba en la garra de Dreigo.

Dr: Buena idea, pero el intento fue más mediocre que cualquiera.

Volteo a ve a Robin.

Dr: En que estábamos, a si, o me entregas ese royo o todos tus amiguitos mueren.

Robin no dijo nada, y Dreigo comenzó a formar energía en su otra garra, ante esto Robin comenzó a sacar el pequeño pergamino de su cinturón.

Dr: Eso es- Este se lo entrego a Keila, en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos, Dreigo le disparo a los prisioneros en su garra mientras decía- jamás confíes en un demonio.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, los tres niños gritaban ante el inminente impacto, mientras Robin saltaba intentando proteger a sus amigos, en lo que Keila lo tomaba fuertemente, sosteniéndolo para que observara, todos los prisioneros cerraban los ojos ante el inminente fin, esperaron el golpe, pero este jamás llego, abrieron los ojos, pudieron observar energía negra que apenas contenía el ataque de aquel monstro.

Ml: ¡Raven!

Rb: ¿Raven?- el petirrojo jamás había estado mas feliz y preocupado a la vez, no sabia como o había hecho, pero de nuevo ella había llegado a tiempo a salvarlos.

Ella no contesto, era todo el poder que tenía y no podía controlar el golpe, pronto fue ayudada por dos rayos más de energía oscura provenientes de Esteban y John y uno blanco de Christian, entre los cuatro deshicieron el golpe de Dreigo, este los dejo caer al suelo.

Dr: Impresionante, para unas pulgas, pero lamento informarles que eso no es di pizca de lo que puedo hacer, por ahora tengo planes, per ya que quieren jugar, no seré mal anfitrión.

Keila Chasqueo los dedos y de la Tierra surgieron alrededor de cien demonios parecidos a los de Trigon fueron saliendo lentamente uno a uno de la tierra, pero estos eran sumamente grandes les doblaban la altura fácilmente, además de ser sumamente horribles, estaban cubiertos por lava. Dreigo dejo caer a sus victimas al suelo, los cuales caían al suelo, mientras emprendía el vuelo acompañado de su hija.

Raven y Robin los atraparon, claro que para Raven fue mucho más fácil, una vez hecho esto ella corrió a abrazar a sus niños.

Ty: ¡Raven!

Rv: Niños, pensé que no los volvería a ver.

Ml: Raven ¿Qué esta pasando?

Rv: Nada, solo es otro tipo malo como el simio recuerdan.

To: Simio, malo-dijo con resentimiento.

Rv: Si por eso necesito que se queden aquí mientras nosotros nos encargamos de esto.

Ml: No dejaremos que te lastimen.

Rv: No tenemos tiempo.

Mientras Robin comenzaba a vérselas negras con los demonios ,Raven puso una campo alrededor de todos los héroes y villanos lo mas resistente que pudo ,pero los demonios se abalanzaron sobre estos y comenzaron a agrietarlo.

Todos como podían comenzaban a levantarse y a ponerse en guardia, mientras la hechicera hacia lo que podía para no dejarlos entrar, mientras su hermano Esteban y John ayudaban a los mas heridos, pero Raven no pudo resistir mas y su campo d fuerza se rompió, recorriéndola varios metros.

Se lanzaron contra los demonios, claro Raven protegía todo lo que podía a sus niños, mientras lanzaba energía oscura a cada uno de ellos, mientras sus niños un poco asustados se ponían detrás de ella.

Abeja, Blackfire, Superman, John, Esteban, Christian, Starfire, Terra y Chico Bestia como pterodáctilo con Cyborg en las patas atacaban desde el cielo, mientras Pantha, Hermano Sangre, La mujer Maravilla, Slade, Wildebeest, Robin, Batman les lanzaban todo lo que podían, ya que no era posible tocarlos, ya que desde su cuerpo emanaba lava, Billy se dividía atacando a varios demonios a la vez, Jinx les lanzaba rayos rosas, provocando que alguno tropezara o se hundiera ahora en e terregoso suelo.

Kindflash, mas y menos los golpeaban, ya que gracias a su velocidad apenas sentían el calor que estos emanaban, Heraldo ayudado de Malichor los mandaban a otra dimensión, Kitten y su padre le dieron un latigazo a un pero este lo tomo derritiéndolo ante el asombro de esos dos, Jericho pudo entrar en el cuerpo de uno y atacaba a los demás, Mamboo atrapaba unos cuantos con su magia, mientras Cynderblock los golpeaba, así cada uno atacaba con lo que tenia, derrotando uno a uno a esos demonios, hasta estar a punto de terminar con ello, ya solo quedaban alrededor de quince en pie.

Cb: Es mi idea o esto esta siendo muy fácil.

Rv: Demasiado.

Bt: Solo es una distracción

Rb: Pues acabemos con ella cuanto antes

Terminaron con los demonios restantes, reuniéndose rápidamente.

St: Oh amiga Raven, me da mucho gusto que ya estés recuperada-dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente hasta ponerla azul.

Rb: Star…

St: Oh, lo siento, pero dime ¿Cómo lo haz logrado?

Rv: Me ayudaron- dijo volteando a ver a sus niños y a su novio, este la abrazo, mientras Abeja hacia que los niños, incluidos mas y menos, voltearan hacia otro lado, mientras ellos compartían un rápido beso.

Rb: Te extrañe.

Rv: Y yo a ti.

Cy: Que lindo, yo los extrañé a ambos, pero ahora un monstro gigante destruye nuestro mundo- dijo exasperado el hombre de metal, después de eso ambos se separaron, él tenia razón.

Rb: El royo que me quitaron, ahí esta la respuesta, solo que ahora ellos lo tienen.

Cb: No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué conservan un royo que significa su destrucción?

Rb: Por que no lo puede destruir, esta protegido por una especie de magia.

Es: Debe de ser-dijo mirando pensativamente a John.

Jn: Tal vez.

Todo los miraba fijamente.

Bt: ¿Y bien?

Se miraron fijamente los unos a los otros hasta que Esteban miro a John para comenzar a hablar.

Es: En nuestro mundo había una extraña leyenda, era una especie de relato que contaban a los niños para asustarlos o al menos eso creían, pero si la analizas queda a la perfección con esto.

Sl: Algo oí hablar sobre eso a Dreigo.

Es:-hizo una pausa para observar a los presentes que lo miraban atentamente-decía algo mas o menos así, hace muchos años no existía el dolor ni el sufrimiento, pero un mal día el peor mal que todos pudieron imaginar, nadie podía vencerlos, menos el elegido, el lo venció de un solo golpe, pero como era el mal mismo no podía ser vencido ya sin desatar la catástrofe- hizo otra pausa para observarlos- el bien no existe sin el mal ni viceversa- explico en encapuchado y luego prosiguió- así que aquel hechicero repartió una pequeña parte de aquel mal en cada uno de los habitantes de este mundo para que ellos aprendieran a controlarlo, pero este era tan grande que ni así acabaron con él, entonces el hechicero decidió apártalo de todos para que no hiciera daño, entonces lo confino a una prisión en el fondo de la Tierra, lo que ahora se conoce como el infierno, pero hacerlo este se fue al infierno pero lanzo la amenaza de volver y vengarse con su sangre.

Todos miraban atónitos a Esteban.

Cb: Y cual es el final- dijo aun con esperanzas

Es: No lo tiene

Cy: Oh rayos

Jn: No lo tiene por que no ha sido escrito.

Rb: Entonces es hora de que lo escribamos

Bt: Pero ¿que tiene que ver con el royo que tanto cuida?

Es: Casi lo olvido, el hechicero escribió todo lo que sabia, ya que conocía ya que sabía que este algún día regresaría, pero desde entonces, el tiene secuaces que lo han destruido todo, pero ese royo tiene la clave para encerrarlo, y nunca pudo ser destruido.

Cb: Haber, haber, haber un momento, como si es que se encargo de destruir todo encontramos esos libros en la biblioteca y por que estaban escritos con garabatos.

John lo miro con un poco de desesperación.

Jn: Por que el no era el único que tenia ayudantes y no son garabatos es sahumerio.

Cb: ¿Que es eso?

Cr: Es el lenguaje mas antiguo hablado en la tierra.

Rv: Y esta escrito en ese idioma ya que Dreigo existe quizá desde mucho antes que eso.

Bt: Bien entonces ya sabemos que hay que hacer.

Rb: Quitarle el royo y detenerlo.

Mr: Bien, pero mientras estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo el sigue destruyendo todo.

Mm: Ella tiene razón- dijo el mago de piel azul

Ab: Entonces en marcha.

Todos los titanes, la liga y los villanos de Jump City y algunos cuantos de ciudad Gótica, fueron en marcha a buscar al demonio justo por donde se había ido.

…

**Con Dreigo:**

Un demonio enorme de piel rojiza surca los cielos junto con una demoniza de pálida piel ambos destruían cada intento de liberación del control mental que este ejercía sobre cada uno de los seres vivientes de la Tierra.

Dr: Me gusta, creo que el inútil de Trigon por lo menos tuvo una buena idea- después de decir eso uso la torre T como un trono y su hija se paro a un lado de el.

Ke: Ahora ¿Qué sigue padre?

Dr: Tranquila esto apenas comienza, ahí que divertimos con esos mortales, y después terminaremos de reconquistar este universo.

….

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap. Lamento tener que cortarlo, pero de nuevo me siento un poco mal así que hasta aquí se queda, lo subo así por que ya los hice esperar mucho espero les haya gustado.**

**Annima: Muchas gracias por el review espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu grado, saludo hasta pronto.**

**Elmaster: Espero este capitulo te haya gustado mas prometo intentar apresurarme, gracias por el review, nos vemos, cuídate, saludos, Goticrae.**

**Meyraven: Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero bueno ya la explique arriba, se que dije que la terminaría la semana pasada pero nuevas ideas vinieron a mi y las quise integrar a esta historia, bueno he aquí la respuesta a tus preguntas, prometo darme un poco mas de prisa, nos vemos, cuídate, saludos, un abrazo.**

**Ravencitagreyson: Bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero te haya gustado, o por lo menos no te haya disgustado como se torno la historia, nos vemos, hasta pronto, saludos, Gotirae.**

**Rb: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y te encuentres bien, saludos, hasta pronto, goticrae.**

**Crisgatita-chan: Hola bienvenida y gracias por leer y por comentar mi fic, bueno respecto a lo otro claro!, mira lo que debes hacer primero, es escribir tu historia o el capitulo que vallas a subir o la introducción o lo que sea, cuando lo tengas lo guardas y vas a fanfic y abres tu cuenta, y pinchas donde dice doc manager upload, donde dice label será el nombre del documento, ahí abajo puedes examinar el documento ya que lo tengas pinchas en sumbit document para que lo cargue y este en tu cuenta, ya hecho esto te vas a la opción de la izquierda que dice publish de ahí te vas a new story, te aparece que debes ir a ver la guía pinchas en el link, de ahí vas hasta abajo, (una vez que hayas leído términos y condiciones) y pinchas en el link, regresas a new history y eliges si es una historia normal o un crossover, y seleccionas una categoría esto es caricatura annime… y cual es, una vez hecho pones continuar, de ahí ponel el titulo, el sumary (como una introducción para llamar la atención a tu historia, seleccionas el lenguaje y la categoría, (las explican en los términos y condiciones) si esta en progreso (si vas a subir mas caps) o si esta completa (one shot) seleccionas uno o dos personajes principales y luego el documento y por ultimo pinchas el botón Publish new history. Y listo! Tu historia aparecerá en la página en menos de una hora. Espero te sirva, si tienes otra duda o quieres que te diga como subir un nuevo capitulo tu solo dime (o déjame tu mail), que para eso estamos, y volviendo al capitulo espero te haya gustado, hasta pronto saludos, Goticrae.**


	25. El fin del universo

**25.- El fin del universo **

Dr: Me gusta, creo que el inútil de Trigon por lo menos tuvo una buena idea- después de decir eso uso la torre T como un trono y su hija se paró a un lado de él.

Ke: Ahora ¿Qué sigue padre?

Dr: Tranquila esto apenas comienza, hay que divertimos con esos mortales, y después terminaremos de reconquistar este universo.

Dreigo extendió su mano con el royo en ella cubriéndolo de energía oscura desapareciéndolo en el acto.

Pronto nuestros héroes llegaban a Dreigo siguiendo a Raven, que gracias a sus poderes le era mucho más fácil rastrearlo, al llegar se escondieron detrás de lo que antes fue un edificio, todos en ciudad salto estaban arrodillados alrededor de él con piel gris y ojos rojos.

Bt: Bien, todo está claro.

Todos asintieron.

Los titanes se reunieron, igual que los villanos entre ellos y la liga.

...

Con la liga:

Bt: Fue un gusto pelear a su lado.

Sm: Lo mismo digo.

Dina se acerco a su novio.

Mm: Sabes siempre

Bt: Amare-dijo terminando la frase de la pelinegra para después besarla

...

Con los villanos:

Sl: Bien, a todos nos prometieron algo y nos traicionaron haremos que paguen por eso.

Todos asintieron apara no llamar la atención de los demonios.

Sl: Bien hagámoslo.

...

Con los titanes:

Rb: Bien, titanes, llego la hora del todo o nada, lo hemos hecho antes y lo podemos hacer de nuevo confió en ustedes, se que podemos hacerlo- volteo a piso- en caso de que esto no salga bien fue un placer conocerlos y pelear a su lado, pero lo haremos con honor, peleando y si recordaran este día como el fin del mundo lo recordaran como el día en que todos los héroes de la Tierra y de otros planetas-dijo esto viendo a Starfie- dieron todo por salvar su hogar, lo recordaran como el día en que los titanes no se dieron por vencidos.

Con esas palabras todos comenzaron una especie de despedida abrazando a sus compañeros en silencio.

Robin se acerco a Raven.

Rb: Raven si algo pasa hoy, bueno quiero que sepas que yo...

No pudo terminar lo que decía ya que se vio interrumpido por un beso de nuestra joven gótica, él la abrazo y ella entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello del petirrojo, se mantuvieron así se mantuvieron hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

Rv: Y yo a ti.- Esto le desagrado sumamente a Kitten que los observaba de cerca, pensaba_ si libramos esta esa niña me las pagara._

Después de eso se reunieron listos y decididos a morir con tal de intentar lo que fuera para salvar su hogar, bueno casi todos ya que Raven estaba con sus niños.

Rv: Niños escúchenme quiero que se queden aquí, no importa lo que pase, quiero que se alejen de esto, si algo sale mal quiero que tomen la trompeta de Heraldo, la toquen y atraviesen el portal, entendido-ellos asintieron.

Rv: Bobby quiero que te quedes aquí y los protejas, si.

El enorme oso asintió.

Ml: Raven te queremos.

Rv: Y yo a ustedes- los abrazo como despedida y después se fue a reunir con su equipo.

Bt y Rb: ¡Ahora!

Todos se lanzaron contra los demonios que se encontraban ahora en la Torre titán, Esteban, John, Christian, la liga, los villanos y titanes honorarios fueron contra Dreigo, mientras que los titanes este y oeste contra Keila.

Con Dreigo:

Dr: Veo que por fin dejaron de esconderse, ya me estaba impacientando, juguemos de una vez después de esto tengo algunos planetas más que conquistar-Alzo una mano y la paso enfrente de él desapareciendo a todos los habitantes de su ciudad- comencemos.

La mujer maravilla, Superman y Madame Rouge comenzaron a atacarlo, los primeros golpeándolo mientras la tercera se escondió para que el no la viera mientras se convertía en la imagen de su hija y después fue frente a él para atacarlo lanzándole flechas al igual que hacia ella.

Dr: Buen intento moscas pero necesitan algo más que eso- dijo quitándose de encima a los miembros de la liga con los dedos pulgar e índice como si de una diminuta basura se tratase- y tú crees que pareciéndote a mi hija lograras algo que ingenua- la pateo con suma rapidez que no pudo evitar mandándola lejos mientras volvía a su forma original.

Entonces al ver que sus compañeros caían Batman fue el siguiente en atacar seguido por el extraterrestre John, mientras Christian y Esteban atrapaban a los caídos para después unirse a la pelea.

Cr: ¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos solos con esa bruja?

Es: Tu hermana es más fuerte de lo que crees, estarán bien, ¡cuidado!- Christian apenas pudo esquivar una llamarada.

Hot spot se había unido a la pelea, corría esquivándola también mientras intentaba darle un golpe certero a aquel monstro.

Mb: ¡Abra cadabra!- Mumboo los ayudaba unos metros más alejado, de la nada salieron varios extintores apagando esa llamarada-jajá.

Dr: Yo te mostrare algo que si es magia- encerró al mago de piel azul en una esfera oscura para que esta luego le diera descargas con rayos rojos y lo dejara caer en el piso malherido- que te pareció.

Esteban y Christian lo atacaron en ese momento con rayos de energía al tiempo que Batman le lanzaba bombas y John lo golpeaba.

Dr: No me hagan reír ¿eso es todo lo que tienen?-los pateo a todos al mismo tiempo dejándolos en el suelo bastante golpeados.

Jn: Pagaras por eso- el encapuchado blandió su espada y con todas sus fuerzas se dispuso a enterrarla en la piel del rojizo demonio, pero al contacto con esta su espada se hizo mil pedazos.- ¡Que!

Dr: Nino torpe esa espada tenía poderes de las tinieblas pero no puede con las tinieblas mismas.

Jn: Eres un...-le lanzo todo el poder que pudo, pero no le hizo nada al demonio.

Dr: Mi turno- le lanzo una pequeñísima cantidad de energía, pero esta dio justo en el blanco y para sorpresa de los presentes esta llego con tanto impacto que loro hundir a John un par de metros en el suelo- ja, patético.

Slade fue el siguiente, seguido por Bushido, Pantha y Wildebeest los cuatro se lanzaron para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero antes de siquiera tocar al demonio salieron volando ya que fueron golpeados con una ola de energía oscura dejándolos noqueados.

Dr: El peor intento que he visto.

El capitán Inmortus y Monsieur Malla fueron los siguientes, pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado que los anteriores, los siguientes en pelear fueron Kitten y su padre quienes antes de atacar fueron atrapados por una llamarada azul dejándolos un poco quemados.

Dr: Jajaja que mal intento.

Malchior, Jinx, Kid Flash y Control fenómeno fueron los siguientes en atacar, primero Malchior que le lanzo fuego, pero Drago le lanzo una llamarada mas grande dejándolo en el suelo, Jinx le lanzo rayos roras pero Dreigo le hizo lo mismo que a Mumboo al igual que a Kid Flash, por último Control fenómeno que temblaba cual gelatina enfrente del demonio.

Esto solo rio estúpidamente y saludo tímido al demonio, quien apareció un rayo rojo dándole de lleno y lo dejo en el suelo.

Dr: Alguien un poco más hábil por favor.

Demente Mod se lanzo contra el demonio apareciendo una de sus pantallas himpnotisantes, la cual este quemo con mucha rapidez.

Dm: ¡Oye!- el demonio lo golpeo igual que a Superman y la mujer maravilla.

Dr: Dije alguien más hábil, no más tonto.

Billy Mumerous se multiplico cuanto pudo y todos ellos se fueron contra el demonio quien se divirtió eliminando a las copias para después noquear al original de un solo golpe.

Dr: Bien por lo menos fue entretenido.

Gnarrk y Kole intentaron golpearlo al igual que Mamooth, Gizmo y Seemore pero todos en cuestión de segundos ya estaban en el suelo.

...

Con los Titanes:

Ke: Buen fue divertido jugar con ustedes pero es hora de terminar con esta plaga- ella estaba en el aire al igual que Terra en una roca, Star, Raven y Abeja.

Antes de que continuara hablando Starfire le comenzó a lanzar Starbolts, pero ella los esquivaba muy fácilmente y de un momento a otro estaba detrás de ella y la pateo haciéndola caer estrepitosamente al suelo dejándola con varios golpes.

Ke: No me ignores cuando te hablo.

Aq: ¡Star!- corrió a su lado ayudándola a levantarse.

+ y -:! Señorita Starfire!

Aq: Pagaras por esto- intento atacarla lanzándole agua pero nada.

Ke: Jajajaja, que niño tan torpe, no te das cuenta, el agua es vida y eso es lo que menos ahí aquí dentro de poco tiempo esa palabra ya no existirá- después de eso le lanzo una flecha a una velocidad impactante, esta le dio una descarga y lo dejo en el suelo.

Keila bajo al piso y Mas y menos corrieron para golpearla, pero ella supero la velocidad de ambos niños y le dio un puñetazo a cada uno.

Ab: ¡Hey tu! Metete con alguien de tu tamaño.

Ke: Con gusto- de un momento apareció frente a ella y le disparo energía derribándola al tiempo que Cyborg le disparaba a en la espalda a Keila, esta volteo sonriente y energía oscura lo golpeo causando daños en su sistemas.

Eb: ¡Chispitas!- Se redujo y comenzó a dispararle por todo el cuerpo a Keila.

Ke: Que mosca tan molesta- de pronto dos garras oscuras la aplastaron como si de un mosquito se tratase, esta volvió a su tamaño original tambaleándose por el golpe, lo cual facilito que Keila derribarla lanzándole energía oscura.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en virus y entro en el cuerpo de Keila por su oído, intentando contagiarla de una extraña enfermedad, pero en cuestión de segundo estaba fuera de su cuerpo y en su forma original.

Cb: Pero que de…

Ke: buen intento a y se llama magia negra- lo atrapo con energía oscura mientras lo golpeaba para después dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

Tr: ¡Chico Bestia!- sus ojos y manos brillaron de color amarillo y comenzó a golpearla a diestra y siniestra con rocas pero estas al contacto con su cuerpo se desasían.

Ke: ¡Atrapa esta!- le lanzo una enorme roca con una fuerza y velocidad impactantes al llegar a la Terráquea no la pudo detener, Raven intento ayudarle pero fue inútil la piedra iba demasiado rápido y cayo sobre Terra dejando una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Keila, pero no paso ni un segundo cuando la roca se volvió arena, Raven sonrió, Terra surgió de esta pero al igual que Abeja se tambaleaba y cayo al duelo con un golpe en la cabeza.

Speedy comenzó a lanzarle flechas a gran velocidad a la demonesa, pero esta la esquivaba rápidamente mientras sonreía.

Ke: No querrás ganar en mi juego verdad niño- le lanzo una flecha dando en el blanco teniendo el mismo fin que Aqualad.

Robín se lanzo sobre ella.

…..

Con Dreigo:

Blackfire y Hermano sangre luchaban con él aunque este no se dignaba ni a levantarse de su asiento, la Tamaraniana lo atacaba con todo del lado derecho, cuando Dreigo la empujo con su mano izquierda como si de un mosquito se tratase Hermano sangre pudo ver que en su costado izquierdo en lo que parecía ser un cinturón se encontraba el royo, se concentro para comunicarse con Raven.

_Hs:_ _Niña lo encontré esta en su costado izquierdo espero tu plan funcione por que esto es una masacre, ya casi no queda nadie._

_Rv: Entendido_

Hermano sangre aun distraído fue pateado brutalmente por el demonio, mientras Cynderblock, el Guasón y Plasmus se preparaban para atacar.

…

Con Keila:

Ke: Pensé que esto seria mas divertido.

Raven y Robin se pusieron en guardia, mientras Keila se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

Rv: Esta en el cinturón de Dreigo.- Le susurro esta rápidamente.

Rb: ¿Qué?

Rv: El royo.

Rb: Escúchame, tienes que ir por el royo antes de que sea tarde, yo la entretendré lo suficiente para que puedas ir por el, pero debes darte prisa solo quedan en pie el Espanta pájaros, Heraldo, Trueno y Relámpago, será suficiente distracción.

Rv: No te dejare solo con ella.

Rb: Debes hacerlo, solo así tendríamos una oportunidad- volteo a verla- debes hacerlo honestamente con tus poderes tienes mas posibilidades que cualquiera de nosotros de tomarlo.

Ella solo asintió, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa Keila ya estaba frente a ellos.

Ke: Solo quedamos ustedes y yo, que les parece.

Antes de que dijera algo mas Robin comenzó la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con ella, pero claramente llevaba desventaja.

Raven desapareció en el piso mientras la batalla se llevaba a cavo, reapareció rápidamente a un lado del demonio cubriéndose por algunos escombros, lentamente levantaba el royo mientras Trueno y Relámpago caían pesadamente al piso, Heraldo intentaba lo que fuera desesperadamente junto con el espantapájaros, Raven ya casi tenia el royo en su mano, los dos últimos combatientes cayeron al suelo mientras energía oscura recubría el royo llevándolo rápidamente a su mano.

Dr: Buen intento niña, pero bastante mal ejecutado.

Rv: Ya tienes lo que quieres, y si eres el ser supremo de la oscuridad que nadie puede vencer, entonces por que le temes a un pequeño pergamino- trataba de hacerlo enojar, debía tener ese royo d algún modo.

Dr: Jajajaja, un niña insignificante como tu no sabría usarlo ni siquiera abrirlo y miedo yo jajajaja el miedo mismo soy yo niña, no me hagas reír.

Rv: Si tan insignificante soy entonces ¿por que no me has destruido?- trataría con lo que fuera.

Dr: Buen intento niña, pero no te funciona, además no seria divertido si acabara con ustedes en un segundo, pero si es lo que quieres.

De la nada salió una onda de energía oscura tirándola al suelo mientras el colgaba de una especie de hilo el royo y lo colgaba en su cueyo.

….

Con Robin:

El estaba completamente agotado mientras Keila solo se burlaba en su cara esquivando cada intento de joven maravilla.

Ke: Que ya te cansaste- dijo burlonamente mientras el petirrojo le lanzaba un nuevo golpe, ella se llevo y el golpe fue contra el piso, causando que el petirrojo gimiera de dolor, pero se enfureciera y fuera tras de ella- Esto ya fue muy aburrido y además Dreigo tiene que cumplir algo.

Golpeo repetidamente al peli negro a una velocidad impresionante, dejándolo en pocos segundo en el suelo.

Keila voló rápidamente con su padre y vio a la peli violeta aun en el suelo con repulsión.

Ke: Recuerda lo que dijiste, después de tu regreso yo me encargaría de ella.

Dr: Como queras, además tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Keila se acerco a Raven mientras ella veía a sus amigos y enemigos tirados en el suelo, se paro apresuradamente, por su parte Dreigo levanto sus manos hacia el nublado cielo y disparo una cantidad considerable de energía oscura despejando la vista a otros mundos.

Dr: Ahora son míos- dijo esto mientras lanzaba enormes cantidades de energía a otros mundos, mientras en cada uno de ellos llegaba el impacto a una velocidad increíble haciendo que temblaran, volviendo a cada habitante de estos color gris y de ojos rojos.

Ke: Por fin.

Raven se puso en guardia.

Rv: Dreigo, te propongo un trato, si venzo a tu hija, me darás el royo.

Dr: Jajajaja que tendría que hacer yo tratos contigo.

Rv: Amenos que tengas miedo de que pueda ganarle, claro.- Bien no era un buen plan pero era lo que le quedaba.

Dr: Como quieras- después de eso continuo con lo que hacia.

Ke: Ja, como si pudieras tocarme siquiera, no te preocupes podrás ver de nuevo a tu amado Robin ya que are que tu sufrimiento sea largo.

Raven no pudo hacer más que ponerse en guardia, mientras Dreigo seguía destruyendo más mundos inocentes.

Keila fue la primera en atacar, comenzó a lanzarle pequeñas cantidades de energía a la hechicera quien convoco un escudo de energía oscura lo mas resistente que pudo, mientras recordaba las palabras de monje y las de Esteban.

Rv: Esto es una lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad.-pero mientras hablaba su escudo comenzaba a agrietarse.

Keila lanzo tantas pequeñas esferas que terminaron levantando mucha tierra, cuando esta se disipo, la joven gótica ya no estaba, esta apareció detrás de ella lista para atacar, mientras Dreigo observaba de reojo y algunos Héroes y villanos intentaban levantarse pero sus esfuerzos eran casi nulos, apenas conseguían moverse un poco, mientras el rey de las tinieblas continuaba destruyéndolo todo.

…

**Hasta aquí este capi, gracias a todos los que se preocuparon, ya estoy bien y seguiré escribiendo, bueno pasando a los Reviews:**

**Rb: Bueno aquí esta la continuación, gracias me encuentro mejor, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, besos, chau.**

**Annima: Bueno creo que esta vez también tarde bastante en subir otro capi, pero todo me pasa, mi computadora sigue fallando, pero bueno aquí esta el capi, espero te guste, hasta pronto bye.**

**Elmaster: Me alegra que te guste, continuaré pronto, de hecho ahora mismo termine de escribir y de subirlo y estoy escribiendo el próximo espero t gusten, bueno hasta entonces chau.**

**Ravencitagreyson: Me alegra que te haya gustado, ojala este también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentario, bueno el próximo capi espero subirlo antes del lunes, hasta entonces besos.**

**Crisgatita-chan: Gracias ya me encuentro mejor, de nada por la ayuda, para eso estamos, espero el capitulo te guste, hasta pronto, espero pronto poder leer una fic tuyo, saludos.**

**Bjlauri: No te preocupes a todos alguna vez nos ha faltado tiempo, gracias por detenerte a leer mi fic, me alegra que te gustara, nos vemos, cuídate, saludos.**


	26. Control mental

**26.- Control mental**

Keila lanzo tantas pequeñas esferas que terminaron levantando mucha tierra, cuando esta se disipo, la joven gótica ya no estaba, esta apareció detrás de ella lista para atacar, mientras Dreigo observaba de reojo y algunos Héroes y villanos intentaban levantarse pero sus esfuerzos eran casi nulos, apenas conseguían moverse un poco, mientras el rey de las tinieblas continuaba destruyéndolo todo.

Rv: ¡Azarath Mitrion Zinthos!

Raven disparo toda la energía que pudo con ambas manos mientras Keila mientras ella sonreía burlonamente y lanzaba energía solo con una mano, pero para su sorpresa pronto tuvo que poner la otra continuaron así durante aproximadamente veinte segundos mas a veces parecía que Raven iba ganar, otras que iba a perder pero después de un momento mas.

Ke: Un buen truco pero no suficiente- alrededor de ambas energías comenzó a correr una especie de rayo rojo proveniente de Keila hasta que impacto a Raven haciéndola caer.

Pero para sorpresa de Keila esta pudo levantarse.

Rv: (Creo que tiene razón usando ambas, soy mas fuerte, pero si la energía blanca me libero aquella ocasión entonces quizá esta sea mas fuerte que la oscura)- pero n el par de segundos de distracción ya se encontraba en el suelo de nuevo ya que Keila le había propinado un fuerte golpe en el estomago, sacándole el aire, el dolor era fuerte, tal vez tenia una costilla rota, no le importo, vio a todos sus amigos a Robin, no, no dejaría que esto pasara, se levanto como pudo solo para recibir un golpe mas y caer de nuevo al piso, su labio sangraba, desapareció en el piso, debía lograrlo o todo quedaría destruido. Apareció detrás de Keila de nuevo con energía pero esta vez era blanca en cuanto ella volteo le disparo todo lo que pudo.

Rv: ¡Azarath Mitrion Zinthos!

Keila también disparo, pero esta vez le costaba trabajo mantenerla, Raven comenzó a combinarla con energía blanca y Keila recibió el impacto cayendo a suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse.

Ke: Bien, pensé que podía ser aburrido, pero ya que quieres pelear, pelea te daré.

Raven no dijo nada solo se puso de nuevo en guardia, Keila comenzó a elevarse rápidamente, Raven se convirtió en cuervo y comenzó a seguirla tratando de atraparla con una garra, pero la demonesa era sumamente rápida.

Robin aun trataba de levantarse para ayudar a su novia, al igual que varios ahora compañeros más, los primeros en lograrlo fuero Esteban Jhon y Christian gracias a que sus poderes también les permitían curarse y aprovechando la distracción de ambos demonios comenzaron a ayudar a quienes podían.

Raven rápidamente siguió con el plan que tenia era lo único que tal vez lo sacaría de esta comenzó a hablar con Robin mediante su lazo, mientras Jhon lo curaba.

El solo asintió.

…

Con Robin:

Rb: Raven, ten cuidado- volteo a ver a el encapuchado que lo curaba –Esteban necesito tu ayuda

Es: Esta bien.

Rb: Ayuden a todos los que les sea posibles, necesitamos toda la ayuda que se pueda.

Christian y John asintieron mientas Robin desaparecía en el suelo con Christian.

…

Raven volaba tan rápido le era posible mientras de la boca del cuervo salía energía que era disparada contra Keila, esta lanzaba también ataques mientras esquivaba los de Raven, Pronto comenzó a lanzar decenas de flechas contra el cuervo, la chica gótica las evadía cuanto podía pero se le dificultaba por el tamaño del cuervo así que volvió a su forma original.

Rv: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- debía hacer que se desconcertará de alguna manera esas flechas eran peligrosas.

Ke: Ya quisieras.

Keila tomo cinco flechas a la vez y las lanzo contra Raven.

Rv: (Que nunca se le acaban)- formo un escudo alrededor de ella lo mas resistente que pudo, pero aun así las flechas lo agrietaron y este se destrozo moviendo a Raven unos cuantos metros afortunadamente las flechas cayeron en el suelo pero el impacto levanto un poco de Tierra dificultando la vista.

Ke: Basta de juegos, es hora de terminar contigo.

Raven veía a todos lados pro no podía ver a Keila se elevo tratando de buscarla en el suelo pero el polvo era mas denso de lo que pensó, sintió un golpe en la espalda que la hizo caer.

Ke: Esto termino, le lanzo otra flecha pero esta vez controlada con energía oscura, esta dio en el blanco, se enterró en el antebrazo de la hechicera y le dio una descarga como a los otros titanes, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se mantuvo consiente y un así se levanto.

Ke: Impresionante pero no suficiente- la aprisionó con energía oscura, Raven luchaba por escapar, por poderle lanzar algo distrayéndola o lo que fuera pero le era imposible-despídete- acumulaba una gran cantidad de energía en su mano la hechicera solo sonreía ampliamente.

Rv: Ahora.

….

Con Robin:

Aparecieron volando enfrente del demonio a gran velocidad mientras Esteban soltaba a Robin y este tomaba el royo mientras Esteban rompía la cuerda de donde estaba sujeto.

…

Keila fue golpeada por un rayo azul, uno verde, uno negro y una roca asiendo que perdiera la energía en su mano pero no soltó a Raven.

Dr: ¡Eres una incompetente!, una simple tarea te doy una simple tarea y lo arruinas.- lanzo un gran rayo contra su propia hija levantando humo, cuando ente se disipo de ella solo quedaban arco y flechas, Raven caía libremente, pero fue atrapada por Cyborg.

Cy: Te tengo- Esteban apareció con Robin y todos se unieron alrededor de este, Raven bajo de los brazos de Cyborg y saco la flecha de su brazo tirándola al suelo.-todos temblaban al ver como ninguno de ellos habían dado un golpe que pudiera herir a Keila y el la pulverizaba de un solo golpe y mas aun era su hija.

Rv: Cyborg no tenías daños…

Cy: Si, pero sabias que Jhon es tecno pata- ella asintió.

Rb: No ahí tiempo de eso alguien me dice como debo abrir esta cosa- trataba de cuantas maneras podía pero nada daba resultado.

Esteban Christian y John seguían ayudando a cuantos podían.

Ab: Gracias- se reunió con sus compañeros- ¿de que me perdí?

Cyborg solo le señalo al demonio que se incorporaba mientras los veía con ira en lo ojos.

Dr: Tu pequeña traidora- dijo mirando a Raven- teníamos un trato, osaste retarme, pagaras caro, tu sufrimiento será terno.

Rv: Jamás hagas tratos con un demonio, dijo ella sin mostrar ni la más remota pizca de miedo.

El la miro con odio.

Dr: Pagaras.

Rb: Eso será sobre mi cadáver, dijo poniéndose enfrente de la hechicera mientras le daba el royo, seguido por sus compañeros y cuantos se iban recuperando gracias a los poderes de Christian John y Esteban.

Dr: Tengo una buena idea, ustedes mismo la destruirán.

Cb: Viejo, eso jamás pasara- dijo el meta morfo mientras cubría a su novia.

Dr: Es curioso que lo digas- dijo pasando una mano sobre todos los ahora héroes entre los que estaban de pie y los que no- por que ustedes ya son míos.

Todos los presentes, excepto Raven se tornaron grises y de ojos rojos al igual que todos los habitantes de universo.

Dr: Destrúyanla- volvió a recargarse plácidamente en la torre.

…..

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap. Me quedo algo corto pro quería dejar un poco de suspenso, nos vemos tal vez mañana y si no nos vemos el miércoles.**

**Bueno Raven deberá darse prisa a descifrar ese royo o bueno todo se perderá para siempre….**

**Bjlauri: Dreigo jamás cumpliría su palabra así que Raven se las tenia que ingeniar para que pudieran obtener ese royo. Bueno espero no haya sido tan predecible y te haya gustado, saludos, ojala te encuentres bien, hasta pronto.**

**Elmaster: Gracias por tus comentarios, ojala te haya gustado, bueno me adelanté un poco y lo subí hoy jeje, bueno nos vemos un abrazo.**

**Annima: Bueno aquí esta la continuación espero no haberte defraudado y te agradara este capi, nos vemos pronto, hasta entonces.**

**Rb: Espero no haya sido tan predecible, je creo que eso me falla en ocasiones, espero te haya gustado y te encuentres bien, nos vemos un abrazo.**

**Ravencitagreyson: Bueno Dreigo jamás cumpliría su palabra, pero eso no quiere decir que Raven lo hiciera, espero te haya gustado, espero te haya gustado, nos vemos, un abrazo.**


	27. Batalla final Primera parte

**27.- Batalla fina. Primera parte**

Todos los presentes, excepto Raven se tornaron grises y de ojos rojos al igual que todos los habitantes de universo.

Dr: Destrúyanla- volvió a recargarse plácidamente en la torre.

Dr: A y tráiganme el royo-volvió a su tarea destruyendo plácidamente planeta por planeta, sistema por sistema, galaxia por galaxia, cada estrella, cada constelación…

Todos sus amigos y villanos ahora con piel como censa se acercaban a ella peligrosamente, mientras ella tomaba el royo fuertemente entre sus manos.

Robin se adelanto hasta ella y tendió una mano.

Rb: Raven dámelo-dijo haciendo una sonrisa que espantaría a mas de uno.

Raven retrocedió pero se topo con Christian, volteo rápidamente.

Cr: Hazle caso hermanita-para cada lado que volteaba solo veía mas y mas personas diciendo lo mismo, ya que también a Dreigo todos estaban de pie y ahora la acorralaban, bien esperando que su teoría fuera cierta se libraría de mas de la mitad si levitaba así lo hizo sin dejar pasar ni un segundo sobrepasando por varios metros las cabezas de todos pero claro, no era suficiente, Terra, Chico Bestia, Satarfire, Blackfire, Christian, John, Esteban, Abeja, Superman, La mujer maravilla, Mumbo, Malchior, Kitten y su padre y Madame Rouge aun podían seguirla, voló rápidamente por todos los edificios dañado que aun quedaban en pie, se tele transporto y escondió detrás de uno y tomo el royo, esto no iba bien.

Rv: Bien ahora como se abre esta cosa, vio el royo y un pequeño resplandor llamo su atención, lo giro de nuevo para poder leerlo mejor- genial mas sumerio- dijo con todo su sarcasmo, de pronto cierto joven enmascarado apareció frente a ella.

Rb: Raven dame el royo es por el bien de el señor de las tinieblas no querrás que el amo se enfade.

Rv: Robin, escúchame ese no eres tu te esta controlando-antes que continuara hablando la interrumpió el pelinegro.

Rb: Raven si no me dejas ayudarte será por las malas- Le tiro una patada, apenas pudo esquivarla salió volando de ahí, no podía hacerle daño.

…

**Robin POV:**

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, lo último que recordaba era que estaba protegiendo a Raven, y después ¡Raven! O no ella estaba muy posiblemente luchando aun con ese demonio, en el mejor de los casos, no, no quería pensar en algo peor, todo estaba oscuro era como si me encontrara en medio de la nada.

Pasó un tiempo así hasta que pude escuchar una voz una hermosa voz muy conocida para mi, era Raven.

Rv: Bien ahora como se abre esta cosa, genial mas sumerio.

O ella se encontraba bien o eso esperaba pero por que la escuchaba, esto me confundía inmensamente.

Rb: Raven dame el royo es por el bien de el señor de las tinieblas no querrás que el amo se enfade.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo era posible escuchar que hablaba sin que yo lo hiciera tal vez era una especie de recuerdo o algo, por mas que intentaba atar los cabo suelto me era imposible.

Rv: Robin, escúchame ese no eres tu te esta controlando

¿Cómo? Como que me estaban controlando si yo estaba en medio de la nada.

Rb: Raven si no me dejas ayudarte será por las malas.

Que no un momento, ese no podía ser yo, yo jamás dañaría a Raven ni dejaría a nadie hacerlo, esperen ella dijo que, genial ahora como hacia para volver.

Me levante, pero algo me detenía eran una especie de cadenas en mis brazos y piernas, que demonios pasaba, vi una sombra acercarse a mi.

Lr: Niño debes liberarte de una buena vez, mi niña te necesita.

Rb: ¿Qué quien es usted y a que se refiere con "mi niña"?

Lr: Eso no importa ahora vamos Dreigo ya casi destruyo todo el universo apresúrate.

Rb: ¿Pero como hago ni siquiera se donde estoy y además no se si puedo confiar en usted?

Lr: -Me observo durante un rato- Bien jamás te apresuraras si no resuelvo tus dudas, soy un monje de Azarath Raven estaba al cuidado de mi, ella te necesita y lo que te ata es tu lado por decirlo así oscuro.

Rb: ¿Lado oscuro?

Lr: Si niño te lo acabo de decir- tomo aire como tratando de no desesperarse- Ese demonio te tiene controlado y si quieres liberarte debes vencer todo tu lado oscuro, miedos remordimiento, inseguridades etcétera.

Rb: Bien y ¿Cómo hago eso?

Lr: Perdonándote y dándote cuenta de la realidad.

Rb: Bien, pero- ates de poder decirle otra cosa el desapareció dejándome de nuevo en la oscuridad.

**Fin del Robin POV**

…

Con Raven:

Pronto se encontró con Star, esta comenzó a lanzarle Starbolts Raven los esquivaba, esto no podía seguir así, le lanzo un poco de energía oscura.

Rv: Lo siento Star.-ella recibió el impacto, Raven se acerco a ella- Star escúchame se seque sigues ahí, debes luchar, no dejes que te controle.

St: El amo no me controla, yo he decidido serlo- le lanzo rayos con los ojos, ella los esquivo y le lanzo mas energía oscura aturdiéndola.

Rv: Lo siento.

Desde el piso Cyborg la atacaba con su cañón.

Rv: Lo siento- una garra de energía oscura apareció y atrapo al hombre de metal.

Rv: Cyborg, hermano debes escucharme ese no eres tu el te esta controlando- el solo intentaba escapar- Cyborg se que aun estas ahí escúchame.

Enfrente de la Hechicera estaban ahora Esteban y John ahora si tendría problemas, Raven escondió rápidamente el royo de la vista de ambos.

…..

Con los niños:

Ml: ¿Ahora que hacemos?-dijo mientras se intentaba esconder más de lo que ya estaba detrás de Bobby junto con sus hermanos.

Ty: Raven dijo que tomáramos la trompeta.

Ml: Pero ahora la tiene Heraldo y él hizo que todos sean malvados.

Raven volaba cerca de ahí tratando de huir te todos mientras intentaba abrir e royo de alguna manera.

To: No lastimen a Raven

Melva salió de detrás de el oso.

Ml: No dejaremos que le hagan daño.

Ty y To: ¡Si!

Ml: Tengo una idea.

…

Con Raven:

Raven era atacada por lo dos hermanos mientras intentaba esquivar todo lo que le lanzaban.

Rv: Demonios por que esto no tiene traductor o algo- dijo mientras miraba frustrada el royo, para después guardarlo.

Rv: Esteban escúchame, te esta controlando.

Es: Tonterías-dijo mientras la atacaba de nuevo- yo obedezco al amo tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

RV: (Bien esto no funciona o termino con esto de una vez por todas o esto se termina aquí)

Ml: ¡Hey ustedes, no lastimen a Raven!, ¡Buscaban esto!-dijo mientras mostraba un royo idéntico al original.

Rv: No

Todos voltearon hacia ella y rápidamente se dirigían hacia ellos, en cuanto comenzaron a llegar Bobby se puso enfrente de ella y comenzó a quitar a cuanto llegaban lanzándolos lejos, pero aun así procuraba no hacerles mucho daño, Raven voló rápidamente hacia ellos.

Timmy y Tommy también atacaban con lo suyo pero no era suficiente los villanos, la liga y los titanes se les amontonaban y ellos solo eran cuatro, Raven pronto llego a su lado y los cubrió con un escudo de energía oscura mientras abría un portal.

Rv: Niños deben cruzarlo ahora estarán a salvo por unos minutos el aun no destruye ese sitio avisen a su habitantes tal vez puedan protegerlos.

Ml: No te dejaremos sola.

Rv: Rápido háganlo de una vez- comenzaba a desesperarse su campo de fuerza ya no resistía mucho y ella tampoco su labio había dejado de sangrar pero aun su costilla seguía rota.

To: No te dejaremos, hombre malo.

Después de eso el escudo fue derribado y el portal se cerró.

Raven cayó al piso, pero se paro rápidamente enfrente de sus niños, tratando de protegerlos pero todos atacaban al mismo tiempo los cubrió de nuevo con un escudo para sacarlo volando a casi todos, se tele transportó a otro lado un poco mas lejos de ahí, se escondieron detrás de una piedra.

Esteban y John llegaron, el primero le arrebato el royo a Melva para después poner su mano libre en su frente, volviéndola gris y con ojos rojos.

Rv: Déjala- le lanzo energía oscura, pero cuando lo hizo el ya había desaparecido, volteo y Tommy, Bobby y Timmy también tenían piel gris- No- John había hecho lo mismo con ellos.

Raven voló de nuevo separándose de todos.

Esteban llego frente a Dreigo y le entrego el royo seguido por John.

Dr: Incompetentes, los han engañado- dijo destruyendo el royo falso, para después hacer lo mismo con Esteban y John- Mas les vale traer el verdadero o su destino será el mismo que el de estas basuras- dijo este.

Todos: Si amo.

Todos fueron nuevamente en busca de la hechicera.

…

Con Raven:

Raven estaba frustrada intentado abrir el royo.

Rb: Raven dámelo de una vez, el amo te perdonara y podrás unirte.

Raven retrocedió.

Rv: Robin tienes que regresar, ese no eres tu, escúchame, no quiero hacerte daño, se que sigues ahí, por eso hablas conmigo antes de atacarme, aun puedo sentirte, haz un esfuerzo.

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas sintió un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza para después caer en brazos de Robin.

…..

**Robin POV:**

Trataba de liberarme por la fuerza.

Eso jamás te funcionara, eres débil

Esa vos- era la mía, pero como

Tu eres un niño tonto no puedes proteger a nadie

¡Callante!

Sabes que es cierto, no pudiste proteger a tu familia, a los seres que amas y tampoco pudiste proteger a Raven, eres débil.

No, no es cierto cállate de una buena vez

Y aun así te escondes detrás de un antifaz, como si ese pedazo de tela pudiera proteger a u querido nuevo papi- se burlaba de mí, no podía evitar llenarme de ira, setia como las cadenas se ajustaban cada vez mas.

Rb: Raven dámelo de una vez, el amo te perdonara y podrás unirte.

Ahora volvía a hablar con Raven y no podía evitar hacer nada más que intentar luchar inútilmente.

Rv: Robin tienes que regresar, ese no eres tu, escúchame, no quiero hacerte daño, se que sigues ahí, por eso hablas conmigo antes de atacarme, aun puedo sentirte, haz un esfuerzo.

Vez ni siquiera puedes evitar que yo ahora controle tu cuerpo- ahora volvía a hablar conmigo.

Cállate

No te preocupes por ella nos divertiremos después.

Desgraciado, déjala en paz.

Escuche un golpe bástate fuerte.

Lo vez no pudiste protegerla, esta solo eres débil.

Recordé las palabras del monje.

No, tu eres débil, tu estas solo yo tengo una familia y a una hermosa chica a mi lado, la mas hermosa de todas, ellos me quieren y yo a ellos, tal vez no pueda protegerlos a todos pero lo intentare cada vez que pueda por que yo los quiero y ellos a mi.

Sentí con la cadenas se aflojaban un poco, sonreí ante eso, tenia una oportunidad

**Fin del Robin POV**

La acomodó mientras la llevaba frente al amo.

De pronto algo dentro de él, una voz algo pasaba, se sentí mareado, se detuve en seco, su vista se nublo, abrí los ojos olvidó donde estaba y que hacia hasta que vio a Raven recostada en sus brazos, su piel tenia un tono grisáceo pero volvía a ser rosado, sintió en mi mano atreves de su guante un liquido algo tibio, vio y era sangre, era la sangre de Raven, no esto estaba mal.

…

**Hasta aquí este capi, y hago el anuncio que el próximo será el ultimo, así es ¿Destino o mera coincidencia? llego a su fin. T.T Pero bueno tengo muchos proyectos en puerta, espero les haya gustado el capi y bien pasando a los reviews.**

**Crisgatita-chan: Muchas gracias por los comentarios si dude mucho en poner esa parte pero bueno al final me decidí, me alegra que no haya salido tan mal y de nada, pronto será el final espero te haya gustado este cap. Bueno nos vemos, un beso.**

**Elmaster: Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios me alegra que haya sido de tu gusto y espero este no sea la excepción, nos vemos cuídate, hasta luego.**

**Annima: Muchas gracias me alegra mucho tu opinión espero te agrade este capitulo, nos vemos.**

**Rb: Bueno aquí esta la respuesta, aunque creo que es muy predecible espero te guste, te mando un beso hasta pronto, cuídate.**

**Ravencitagreyson: Que gusto que te agradara el cap. Espero leerte en el final de esta historia que después de mucho llega a su fin espero te guste el final chau nos vemos cuidate.**


	28. Batalla final Sagunda parte

28.- Batalla final. Parte acomodó mientras la llevaba frente al amo.

De pronto algo dentro de él, una voz algo pasaba, se sentía mareado, se detuvo en seco, su vista se nublo, abrió los ojos olvidó donde estaba y que hacia hasta que vio a Raven recostada en sus brazos, su piel tenia un tono grisáceo pero volvía a ser rosado, sintió en su mano a través de su guante un liquido algo tibio, vio y era sangre, era la sangre de Raven, no, esto estaba mal.

Para que lo intentas pronto yo volveré a ganarte no puedes hacer nada- seguía escuchando en su mente.

Ya lo veremos, contesto el de la misma forma.

Las imágenes volvían a su cabeza una tras otras recordaba cuando intentaba proteger a Raven, el en la oscuridad, el monje y después todo lo que había hecho su lado maligno, vio a su alrededor todos tenían la piel gris y muchos estaban cerca de él.

Sl: El amo se impacienta date prisa- volteo a ver al pelinegro y entrecerró los ojos- jamás debiste traicionar al amo.

Comenzó a atacarlo, mientras Robin saltaba haciendo lo que podía por no ser alcanzado por ningún golpe, pero pronto los demás, ahora súbditos del rey d las tinieblas avanzaban peligrosamente hasta donde las aves.

Robin trataba de hacer todo lo que podía de pronto sintió que lo tomaron por los hombros, comenzó a elevarse con Raven aun en brazos, volteo a ver quien o que lo había tomado y se encontró con dos patas grises que lo conducían a un gris pterodáctilo este aumento su velocidad, el pelinegro trataba de liberarse, pero cuando lo noto ya se habían distanciado bastante de donde estaban, se encontraban ahora rodeados de edificios en ruinas entraron por un hueco en la pared a uno de ellos, el pelinegro lo reconoció ya había estado con en el antes mas específicamente con Raven.

RB: ¿Qué?

El pterodáctilo los dejo en el suelo.

St: ¡Robin! O me alegra tanto que estén bien- dijo la Tamaraniana mientras salía de las sombras y volaba hasta donde el se encontraba seguida por Terra y Cyborg.

CY: Bien hecho Bestita- el pelinegro volteo a ver aun mas confundido al pterodáctilo, este se convirtió en perro y se sacudió dejando ver su verde pelaje para después convertirse en nuestro verde titán.

Cb: Viejo eres el peor pasajero que he transportado en toda mi vida- dijo tratando de bromear.

Robin miraba a todos con demasiadas dudas.

Rb: ¿Alguien me puede explicar que demonios pasa y por que estamos en una iglesia?- aun no soltaba a Raven.

Cy: Bueno como no disponemos de mucho tiempo, todos vimos a un anciano que nos ayudo a escapar del control mental de ese demonio, nos reunimos, hicimos un rápido plan de cómo sacarlos de ahí en medio y estamos en una iglesia por que fue idea de Bestita.

Robin volteo a ver al meta morfo.

Cb: Enserio debes ver mas televisión, estamos aquí por que como lo muestran todas las películas de lo súper natural ellos no pueden entrar en suelo sagrado y siempre dicen que no debo ver televisión.

Rb: Bien.

Cyborg se acerco al ver que Raven aun estaba sangrando, toda la confusión del chico maravilla los había distraído de ese tema, pidió a Robin se la diera, así lo hizo y la recostó en una banca.

St: por favor amigo Cyborg dime que nuestra amiga estará bien.

Cy: Si Star los golpes en la cabeza suelen sangrar mucho, pero se recuperara, sus poderes siempre la ayudan mucho, creo que despertara en algún momento.

Robin tomo el royo que aun colgaba del cinturón de piedras de Raven.

Rb: ¿Alguna idea de cómo sirve esto?

Nadie contesto, Chico bestia lo tomo he intento desenrollarlo y nada lo golpeo y nada.

Tr: Déjame intentarlo- lo golpeo con una roca

St: Quizá con algo más de fuerza- trato de abrirlo también, nada, hasta que se desespero, lo puso en el suelo y le lanzo un Starbolt, el piso estaba ahumado pero el royo estaba intacto. Cyborg se desespero y le disparo con su cañón, se genero un poco de humo, cuando se disipo se puso ver un agujero en el piso pero en medio de este estaba el royo y como si nada el suelo alrededor de el.

Cb: Viejo esto es imposible.

Robin no había prestado atención a eso solo estaba justo a Raven sentado mirando al suelo, pensando en la discusión que había tenido hace unos momentos con su otro yo, leve quejido lo hizo voltear, se acerco a la hechicera y se arrodillo a un lado de ella tomándole la mano, ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, cuando lo hizo completamente, se levanto rápidamente buscando el royo.

Rb: Tranquila todo esta bien- se puso a su lado- Raven- ella solo se tomo la cabeza mientras se desvanecía, Robin la sostuvo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse- No debiste pararte así ese golpe fue bastante fuerte.

Rv: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dijo esto mientras abría lentamente los ojos y observaba como sus amigos se peleaban con ese pergamino.

Rb: Un monje amigo tuyo nos ayudo bastante a todos para liberarnos, pero debo decir que lo que más me ayudo fuiste tú- dijo regalándole una cálida sonrisa a la hechicera- y chico bestia se llenó de tierra y nos saco de ahí.

Ella asintió y volvió a cerrar lo ojos.

Rb: ¿Te sientes bien?

Rv: Si- dijo mientras pasaba su mano iluminada por energía azul por su costilla- debemos apresurarnos, ya casi ha destruido todo- Robin asintió.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia los demás.

St: ¡Raven! O me alegra tanto que ya estés bien- dijo mientras la abrazaba por un momento, hasta ponerla un poco azul- lo siento.

Cy: A mi también me alegra Rae, pero por favor dime que sabes como se abre esta cosa- dijo ya completamente desesperado.

Raven solo negó con la cabeza.

Cy: O rayos.

Rv: ¿Por qué estaos en una iglesia?

Cb: Esa fue mi idea, siendo un lugar sagrado pues.

Raven solo se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

Rv: Chico Bestia ya no veas tanta televisión, Dreigo ya conquisto todo el mundo no existe lugar aquí en el que el no reine, de hecho me sorprende que aun no…

Pero antes de poder terminar esa oración los ventanales se rompieron dejando ver a los titanes, y uno que otro villano que entraban por ellas, y detrás de ellos la liga.

Cb: O rayos es que nunca nada me puede salir bien.

Los titanes comenzaron a retroceder.

Tr: ¿Chicos tienen alguna idea?,- Le arrojo una gran roca a Slade

Rb: Noquéenlos traten de no lastimarlos aun son los cuerpos de nuestros amigos.

Rv: Si pudiéramos destruir a Dreigo ellos se liberarían.

Cy: Pero ese trozo de papel no quiere cooperar.

Cb: Raven tu pudiste vencer a tu padre y cuando estuvimos en tu mente combinaste a todas las tus para controlar a bueno tu sabes y si también lo combinas ¿No crees que tengas oportunidad?- mientras lo decía embestía a Mumbo.

St: Si amiga Raven tu puedes hacerlo- Le lanzo un Satarbolt a Cynderblock.

Debía admitirlo no era tan mala idea.

Rv: Puedo intentarlo.

Rb: No, no dejare que te le enfrentes tu sola- dijo al tiempo que golpeaba a Gizmo.

Rv: No ahí opción, es lo que tenemos hasta saber como se usa esa cosa, estaré bien- dijo mientras miraba a Robin a los ojos.

Rb: Bien pero lleva el royo- Ella asintió, lo tomo y desapareció en el piso- Deberíamos salir de aquí no podemos ver de donde…- antes de poder terminar la frase un vitral del techo se rompió y mientras Batman aterrizaba detrás de los titanes.

…..

Con Raven:

Apareció detrás de unos edificios mas lejos de ahí, bien necesitaría un momento, se concentro, cruzo los brazos frente a ella mientras sus distintas personalidades aparecían alrededor suyo, una a una, una con capa verde, una amarilla, una rosa, una gris, una café, una vino, una anaranjada, una azul y por ultimo una roja de ojos rojos.

Rv: Puedo hacerlo – dijo para ella misma tratando de convencerse para después unirse a cada una de sus personalidades, pero por ultimo a la de la capa roja.

Su capa no se volvió blanca continuo del color original debido a que su lado maligno estaba con ella, cayo de rodillas, mientras intentaba calmarse y convencerse a si misma de que todo estaría bien, pasaron unos segundos y nada, tal vez funcionaria, se dispuso a enfrentarse al demonio, pero el sonido de varios vidrios rotos llamo su atención, al parecer sus amigos tenían problemas sobretodo con Christian y John, no podía dejarlos solos, así que decidió regresar.

….

Con los titanes:

Aunque no la llevaban tan mal con los villanos ahora que no tenían los poderes que les daba Dreigo, lo difícil era combatir a sus amigos y aunque trataban de hacerlos entrar en razón, les era imposible, trataban de no lastimarlos tratando de evitar cada ataque que estos pudieran lanzarles.

Robin peleaba con su mentor, mas bien esquivaba sus ataques ideando la forma de darle un golpe certero, esquivo una patada mas y aprovechando el vuelo de esta empujo la pierna del caballero de la noche aun mas para poder darle la vuelta completamente y noquearlo.

Rb: Lo siento.

Con Star la cosa era mas difícil, ya que se enfrentaba a Aqualad ya aunque este no podía controlar el agua al parecer sabia luchar muy bien cuerpo a cuerpo, la Tamaraneana solo esquivaba cada golpe hasta que le lanzo un pequeño Stabolt dejándolo en el piso.

Chico Bestia peleaba con Blackfire, pero eta ya lo tenia acorralado, pero sin motivo aparente cayo al suelo, dejando ver a Terra con una mano levantada y resplandeciendo en color amarillo.

Tr: De nada- Lo ayudo a levantarse.

Cb: Gracias- dijo el verde un poco sonrojado, pero antes de otra cosa fueron atacados por Billy numerous, quien ya se había dividido y peleaba con ambos.

Cyborg aprovechando la situación peleaba con su rival, el Hermano sangre, le disparo con su cañón sónico.

Cy: ¡Bulla!- Ya la mitad de los ahora siervos del rey de las tinieblas estaban en el suelo.

Pero antes de cantar victoria el hermano sangre ya contraatacaba, ataque que apenas pudo esquivar nuestro titán de metal, no tenían mucho tiempo así que aprovechando esa distracción Cyborg lo noqueo dejando otro villano mas en el piso.

Cy: ¡Oh si!, ¿quien sigue?

Pero como respuesta solo obtuvo un golpe de lleno de energía oscura que lo enterró en la pared.

CY: Oh no.

Esteban lo había atacado, un vidrio se rompió, Robin entro de nuevo a la iglesia por el agujero hecho, al él lo había atacado Jhon, otro vitral más se rompió, Christian se unía y atacaba a Star, al tiempo que Billy numerous caía al suelo con los demás derribados, solo para que Chico Bestia y Terra se unieran a sus amigos, para ver la amenaza que ahora tenían frente a ellos.

Robin le lanzaba bombas congelantes a Jhon pero estas lo dejaron petrificado y cayó al suelo pero al hacerlo el hielo se hizo pedazos y el cayo de pie como si nada, mientras Esteban se preparaba para hacer un ataque.

Jhon por su parte comenzó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con Robin y Cyborg, pero aunque los dos estaba luchando el llevaba la delantera, Star comenzó a lanzarle Starbolts a Esteban pero el ni siquiera se molestaba en esquivarlos solo avanzaba hasta ella.

Cr: Dense prisa el amo dice que los eliminemos ellos no tienen el royo solo nos estorban, ya mando a alguien para ganar tiempo.

Los otros solo asintieron mientras Christian también lo hacia.

…

Con Raven:

Se dirigía a toda velocidad a la iglesia pero cuando estaba por llegar algo la golpeo el la espalda, no fue fuerte de hecho fue como aviso.

Raven se levanto rapidamente

Ke: Es bueno verte de nuevo- No podía creerlo ella estaba parada ahí como si nada, la única diferencia era que su piel era gris.

Rv: ¿Cómo? Pero si tú… yo te vi… que no deberías estar…

Ke: ¿Muerta? Si cariño pero sabes el amo puede controlar todo lo que va al infierno así que puede dar reversa a la muerte misma si así lo desea y me ha dado una tarea- después de decir eso se lanzo sobre Raven haciendo que ambas cayeran, Raven trataba de moverse, pero simplemente no podía, Keila seguía siendo extremadamente fuerte, así ambas se estrellaron en el piso, pero Keila lo hizo sobre Raven, para su sorpresa esta se levanto como si nada.

Rv: Bien acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

Comenzaron el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Raven llevaba las de perder, apenas podía esquivar sus ataques, cuando intentaba golpearla simplemente no lo lograba, continuaron así unos segundos.

Ke: Esto ya se hizo muy aburrido, ¿No crees?- le dio una patada en el estomago, solo para después golpearla en el rostro, tirándola al suelo, la nariz de Raven sangraba pero aun así le costo solo un par de segundos levantarse, ahora que estaba unida a su lado demoniaco era un más resistente, se encaro de nuevo con su rival, si salían vivos de esta consideraría seriamente en pedirle clases a Robin.

Keila sin decir nada solo comenzó a lanzarle flechas una tras otra, Raven conjuro un escudo, las flechas solo caían una a una al suelo.

Rv: Si no quieres hablar.

Raven lanzo energía oscura, Keila reaccionó a tiempo e ella también lo hizo, ambas cocaron, se mantuvieron así durante varios segundos ninguna podía hacer que avanzara su energía terminaron disipándola.

Ke: Mejoraste, pero no es suficiente- De nuevo lanzo energía pero esta vez con rayos rojos.

Rv: Bien, debo intentarlo- dijo esto más para ella.

Lanzo su energía negra combinada con blanca, ambas chocaron.

…

Con los titanes:

Chico Bestia atacaba a Christian como Tiranosaurio intentando morderlo, Terra aprovecho esta distracción y le lanzo una gran roca, pero el la detuvo con energía blanca y la utilizo con Chico Bestia dejándolo aturdido mientras regresaba a su forma original.

Cb: Terra, la próxima vez dale algo mas pequeño- dijo esto para desplomarse en el piso, Terra se ruborizo un poco pero luego volvió a la pelea, acompañada por chico Bestia que se incorporo luego de unos segundos.

Tr: Lo siento aunque seas el hermano de Raven te vamos a ganar.

El no contesto nada solo se dirigió a ellos listo para tacar.

Con Star la cosa no iba bien, esquivaba los golpes de Esteban cuanto podía y aunque ella también fuera bastante fuerte, le costaba trabajo sostener la batalla.

Cyborg atacaba a Jhon con su cañón sónico pero no le hacia nada, este volteó hacia el hombre metálico acercándose rápidamente a el para darle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen mandándolo a estrellarse contra otro vitral, John volvió con Robin.

Con Star Esteban se impacientaba cada vez mas, pero al parecer no intentaba dañar completamente a la chica era como si se contuviera, hasta que de pronto sus ojos destellaron en una tonalidad de rojo mas intenso y esta vez golpeó de lleno a la extraterrestre, lanzándola justo donde Cyborg.

Chico Bestia y Terra atacaron al mismo tiempo ella lanzo una roca de frente a Christian y Chico Bestia lo embestía como rinoceronte por la espalda, el solo se elevo dando la roca por segunda vez al pobre Chico Bestia, que apenas y la vio venir, regreso a su forma humana.

Cb: Bien, esa no fue buena idea- tenia las manos en la nariz, las retiro- o no mi hermoso perfil griego- dijo tambaleándose solo para recibir un golpe de Christian dejándolo en el suelo.

Terra rápidamente aprovechando la distracción logro atraparlo entre dos placas de tierra, cuando las quito este ya estaba inconsciente.

Tr: Lo siento mucho- después se fue a ver a su verde novio, pero apenas lo estaba ayudando a pararse cuando fueron atacados por dos rayos rojos provenientes de Esteban.

Con Robin no iban bien las cosas ya que John solo esquivaba sus golpes acercándose mas y más al joven maravilla, cuando estuvo cércalo tomo del cuello estrellándolo contra la pared, mientras acumulaba energía en la otra mano y el resto de los presentes (controlados por Dreigo) celebraban gritando o aplaudiendo jubilosos.

Jn: Tus ultimas palabras-dijo mientras acercaba su mano libre a la cara del enmascarado, este trataba inútilmente de escapar tratando de golpear a Jhon, mientras el aire se le acababa cada vez más.

…

Con Raven:

Los ataques se cruzaron y al contacto genero un choque desintegrando ambos ataques lanzando a ambas chicas unos metros atrás, ambas se recuperaron y se levantaron con una velocidad impresionante. Raven escucho mas vidrios romperse eso debía terminar ahora, pero cuando vio Keila ya había lanzado otro ataque, ella hizo un escudo y el ataque se desintegro.

Ke: No te será tan sencillo.

Rv: Ya lo veremos- Escucho una ovación desde la iglesia, era muy numerosa como para que sus amigos la hicieran, eso no estaba bien, escucho en su mente algo una voz era conocida (Raven te amo) ese era Robin esto pintaba demasiado mal, junto toda la energía tanto oscura como blanca que pudo y la lanzo contra Keila, ella también hizo lo mismo.

Entre los edificios se pudo ver un enorme resplandor, para apagarse unos milisegundos después.

…..

Con los titanes:

Jn: Hasta nunca- lanzo la energía de lleno contra el joven enmascarado al tiempo que lo soltaba para evitar dañarse, él solo cerro los ojos y espero el golpe.

Este ataque levanto algo de polvo cuando se disipo se veía en el lugar de Joven maravilla un campo de energía oscura, este se desintegro solo para dejar ver un rayo de energía blanca dar de lleno en el cuerpo de Jhon dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente, casi al tiempo que Esteban recibía uno igual para acompañar a su hermano en el suelo.

Robin abrió los ojos al escuchar esto.

Rb: ¡Raven!- Ella se volteo para verlo, el la abrazo y ella lo correspondió para después besarse.

Sus compañeros se recuperaron y observaron la escena unos segundos.

Cy: Increíble, de un solo golpe.

St: Bravo, amiga Raven

Las aves se separaron.

Rb: Raven estas sangrando dijo limpiando el labio de la chica con su pulgar mientras acariciaba delicadamente su rostro de porcelana.

Rv: No es nada- dijo esto mientras una lagrima rebelde caía por su mejilla.

Rb: ¿Qué ocurre?

Rv: Pelee con Keila.

Rb: Pero ella esta…

Rv: Muerta, lo se, el la regreso para que me eliminara, pero yo- otra lagrima broto de sus hermosos ojos amatistas.

Robin solo la abrazo fuertemente.

Cb: Chicos odio interrumpir pero- Ellos ya se encontraban peleando con todos los sirvientes de Dreigo que aun quedaban en pie- ¡Nos vendría bien una mano!

Raven se separo de Robin en ese momento.

Rv: Tiene razón no es momento para eso- Se unió a la pelea seguida por su novio.

Esta vez la cosa fue sumamente fácil ahora que los poderes de Raven estaban completamente fusionados, bueno casi.

Superman atacaba con rayos saliendo de sus ojos a todos, era el único que quedaba en pie.

Cb: Díganme que alguien tiene Kriptonita.

Nadie dijo nada.

Rv: Creo que tengo algo mejor- de su mano salió un rayo de energía oscura que dio con Superman hasta dejarlo inconsciente (algo así como lo que les hizo a ellos cuando Trigon).

Cb: Súper, ahora ¿Qué?

Rv: No lo se, pero lo que sea debemos hacerlo rápido- dijo mirando el cielo a través del los vitrales rotos que había dejado la pelea- Ya casi todo rastro de luz se a extinguido.

Así era en el cielo ya ni una estrella se podía ver todo era cada vez más oscuro con alguno que ora tonalidad roja.

Rb: Bien entonces pelearemos, si moriremos así lo aremos con honor- todos asintieron para dirigirse después donde es señor de las tinieblas.

Legaron frente a él, pero parecía que los estaba esperando.

Dr: Bien ustedes son difíciles de matar o tal vez solo he trabajado con mediocres- Dijo esto pasando su mano frente a el apareciendo a todos sus sirvientes inconscientes- pero necesito que despierten- paso su mano de regreso haciendo de todos se recuperaran y se pusieran en pie- ¡Inútiles!- los destruyo a todos como a Keila sin dejar rastro alguno de ellos.

Los titanes temblaban de miedo pero lo ocultaban con la rabia que sentían ya que habían destruido a sus amigos novios hermanos, niños y familia.

St: Pagaras por esto- sus ojos brillaban intensamente en color verde al igual que sus manos.

Dr: Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras- dijo burlonamente- Pero creo que de igual manera ya que todos son unos incompetentes yo les hare el honor de destruirlos.

Star no resistió más y comenzó a atacar al rey de las tinieblas con todo lo que tenia, seguida por Cyborg.

Cy: Ya veras, ¡Esto es por abeja!- Lanzo toda la potencia de su cañón contra aquel monstro.

Cb: Tengo una idea- como aquella vez contra Trigon se convirtió en colibrí y entro en el oído del Demonio para después convertirse en Ballena azul, pero claro en su caso era verde, el demonio grito un poco adolorido para después sacar a chico Bestia de su oído golpeando su cabeza del lado contrario, este apenas reacciono y evitó la caída convirtiéndose en águila aterrizando en el piso, para convertirse en perro y sacudirse, para después regresar a su verde forma humana.

Cb: Que asco, recuérdenme no volver a hacer eso.

La siguiente fue Terra levanto dos enormes placas de tierra intentando hacerle lo mismo que a Christian, al cerrarlas, sonrió triunfante, pero el demonio las destruyo en menos de medio segundo.

Robin avanzo hacia el demonio lanzando todo su arsenal, esto levanto la tierra suelta que ahora se encontraba en lugar del mar que rodeaba la torre.

Raven ataco con su energía combinada.

Pero al terminar los ataques el demonio seguía como si nada.

Dr: O que pobre, eso es todo lo que tenían, que aburrido, bueno es mi turno- Golpeó a Star con una garra sacándola a volar, después disparo una pequeña cantidad de energía a Cyborg dañando sus sistemas dejándolo en el suelo igualmente, después contra Chico bestia, lo tomo entre sus garra, el intentaba transformase en lo que fuera pero simplemente s le hacia imposible.

Dr: Yo que tu no m esforzaría tanto- Lo lanzo contra Terra dejado a ambos en el suelo, para después atacarlos con dos rayos rojos.

Después contra Robin Lanzo energía oscura, pero esta no dio en el blanco ya que Raven se tele transporto a su lado justo a tiempo y el creo un campo de fuerza, este resistía, pero comenzó a cuartearse, el demonio ataco con mayor intensidad y este se rompió por completo, se genero una cortina de humo, cuando se disipo dejo ver a ambos protegidos por otro escudo, el royo había hecho lo suyo, este se deshizo y Raven se dirigió al demonio para atacarlo de nuevo, en el camino conjuraba su hechizo concentrándose, pero un grito hizo que perdiera la concentración, volteo ese demonio había movido varios escombros y había golpeado a Robin por la espalda, la hechicera volaba lo más rápido que podía hasta Robin pro antes de llegar a el Dreigo lo atacó con un rayo rojo.

Rv: ¡No!- volteo a ver al demonio- pagaras caro, se acerco a este hasta quedar frente a él.

Rv: Esto es por mi hogar- le lanzo un rayo blanco el demonio disimulo un minúsculo gesto de dolor-esto es por la tierra-lanzo un rayo combinado, el demonio lo hizo de nuevo- esto es por las personas que mataste-un rayo mas-esto es por mis amigos, mi familia- lanzo un rayo igual- esto es por mis niños, otro rayo mas- y este es por Robin ¡Azarath Mitrion Zinthos!- lanzo el rayo mas grande a comparación de todos los anteriores con toda su fuerza, sus amigos empezaban a reaccionar, con un pequeño brote de esperanza, lanzo el ataque con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que quedo en el suelo de rodillas, una gran tolvanera se había levantado, se disipo.

Dr: Me esperaba mas de ti, pero aun así no esta mal, por eso derrotaste tan fácil al incompetente de tu padre, pero me temo que yo no soy igual, dime niña no te gustaría servirme.

Rv: Jamás- dijo levantando la mirada.

Dr: Como quieras, pero ahora que lo recuerdo tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, pero teniendo ese royo, bueno las cosas se hacen mas divertidas para mi, lanzo un gran rayo rojo al suelo donde estaba Raven lanzándola unos metros mas lejos, sus amigos asiendo un esfuerzo descomunal se levantaron, Dreigo por su parte por primera vez se levanto para pelear.

Rb: Raven- dijo en voz baja muy preocupado mientras trataba de incorporarse completamente, saliendo de entre los escombros.

Dr: Así es niña eso solo te protege de ataques directos, eso solo hace que yo me divierta mas acecinándote- Raven apenas había caído cuando Dreigo ya había lanzado un ataque mas al piso.

Raven cayo de nuevo, se levanto rápidamente y se elevo, no podía derribarla si no estaba en el suelo, o eso creía, Dreigo levanto una garra hasta donde se encontraba Raven y comenzó a bajarla rápidamente, una esfera proveniente del royo la protegía pero no evitaba la veloz caída haciendo que esta impactara de lleno en el suelo cubierta por un campo de fuerza que la protegía de la garra del demonio, este la quito y simplemente corto el cinturón de la hechicera.

Rv: ¡Azarath Mitrion Zintos!- Lanzo su poder como dos navajas afiladas que cortaron las garras de demonio haciendo que soltara el cinturón.

Cb: Viejo acéptalo te hacia falta una manicura- dijo esto para después convertirse en águila y volar hasta su cara para arañar sus ojos, mientras Terra lo apedreaba con todo lo que podía, Robin corrió al lado de Raven y la ayudo a levantarse, Star y Cyborg se unieron lanzando todo lo que tenían, o lo que les quedaba en caso de Cyborg, ya que con lo daños sufridos no podía lanzar tan bien.

Robin le sonrió a Raven para después unirse a la pelea nuevamente.

Dr: Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes, un rayo negro golpeo a Chico Bestia dejándolo inconsciente en el piso, después uno igual golpeo a Terra obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Rv: ¡Azarath Mitrion Zinthos!- Lanzo de nuevo un rayo contra el demonio pero solo hizo que pudieran ganar unos segundos, ya que después golpeo a Robin estrellándolo con lo que alguna ves fueron las vías del tren.

El siguiente en caer fue Cyborg, al que le lanzo energía oscura, Star y Raven lanzaron su poderes combinados como aquella vez con la hermandad del mal, pero no funciono, Dreigo golpeo a Star con su mano como si de un mosquito se tratase, para después atacarla con un rayo rojo Raven voló lo mas rápido que pudo para intentar tomar el royo.

Dr: No tan rápido- dijo golpeándola al igual que a Star esta cayo golpeándose la frente con una roca, pero aun así se levanto como si nada volando hacia el royo- Es tu fin.

Lo siguiente pasó en cámara lenta, Raven estaba a unos milímetros de tocar el royo cuando Dreigo lanzo un rayo de energía oscura más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiese usado antes, este se acercaba cada vez más a la hechicera, esta logro alar el cinturón hacia ella, pero el impacto ya estaba sumamente cerca, una pequeña gota de sangre cayo de su frente, lo último que vio fue un resplandor.

Robin que se quitaba uno que otro escombro, solo pudo observar aquella escena

Rb: ¡Raven!

…..

La hechicera abrió los ojos estaba en medio de la nada todo era blanco a su alrededor.

Rv: ¿Qué ocurrió?- frente a ella se encontraba un joven de piel blanca como la nieve, su ropa se parecía a la de ella debido a q usaba capa blanca, el mismo cinturón de piedras, traía zapatos negros un poco puntiagudos, pantalón negro y una camisa de algodón con las mangas un poco sueltas pero ajustadas en las muñecas, sus ojos a simple vista podían arecer negros, pero no lo eran de un azul muy oscuro, su cabello del mismo tono le llegaba a los hombros, sus facciones eran muy finas.

¿?: Aun nada

Rv: ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Que pasa con mis modales, bueno supongo que es por falta de práctica después de tantos siglos, mi nombre es Melahel-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Raven recordó a Dreigo.

Rv: Es un gusto pero un Demonio esta destruyendo todo y…

Ml: Lo se por eso estas aquí a y no te preocupes mientras el pergamino este abierto no existe el tiempo.

La hechicera solo se confundía más.

Rv: Explícate

Ml: Por supuesto debes tener muchas dudas, bien empezare por bueno el principio seria bueno, ¿conoces la leyenda del mago y el pergamino?

La gótica asintió.

Ml: Bien pues déjame presentarme de nuevo soy Melahel protagonista de la historia y hechicero de todas las artes de la hechicería misma, él mejor de mi tiempo si me lo permites.

Rv: Aja, debo crees que tienes casi cinco mil años ¿no?

ML: Pues los tengo solo que debes escuchar otra parte de la leyenda, una que nadie sabe, pero antes debe saber que todo lo que fui descubriendo durante toda mi vida lo anote en ese papel, ese lo cargaba siempre ya que en el esta todo lo que se, pero ese día cuando me enfrente a Dreigo el fragmentarlo en tantos pedazos como habitantes del universo fue una ardua tarea y al encerrarlo en el centro de la Tierra toda mi energía se agoto, moriría o eso creí, ya que no logre sellar por completo la prisión debido a que Dreigo juega sucio y no es buen perdedor , seguía siendo muy poderoso como para lograr escapar, pero antes pude decir un ultimo conjuro, cuando llegara el momento y el intentara escapar un guardián, un guardián entre los mundos, alguien que pudiera controlar ambas fuerzas para completar mi trabajo y resguardar el orden en la Tierra, el día en que fuera necesario que el guardián hiciera su trabajo en esa generación justamente todos mis conocimiento se les serian otorgados, selle el royo para que no cualquier pudiera usarlo pero al hacer esto Dreigo me encerró junto con él así yo estaría encerrado el mismo tiempo, al pasar los años me di cuanta que necesitaría que alguien entrara rompiendo el selló para que yo también lograra salir ya que no había forma de que yo escapara, mi quería Giselle lo tomo y protegió desde ese momento, pero Dreigo también lanzo un hechizo esa noche, esa noche lanzo una maldición sobre el elegido, y con ella me encerró para siempre en el royo que yo mismo había sellado, un mal día unos brujos se enteraron de su existencia y mataron a mi indefensa novia para conseguirlo, entonces así el royo fue viajando de mano en mano.

Rv: Y eso que tiene que ver con...

Ml: No lo ves pequeña, tú eres la elegida, tú eres la guardiana- Raven apenas podía creer todo lo que le decía.

Rv: No, no, y un momento ¿Cómo es que abrí ese royo, por que escribiste todo en sumerio y por que estas hablando conmigo en castellano?

Ml: En el royo solo el guardián podría leer la escritura, otra prueba de que lo eres, la inscripción dice que solo la sangre del guardián le abrirán las puertas a la sabiduría, esta en sumerio por que era la única lengua hablada en es entonces y hablo castellano por que he tenido bastante tiempo aquí para aprender cada lengua que se habla actualmente o se habló y bueno al estar aquí no puedo hacer mas que escuchar todo o que ha pasado año tras año en el mundo para evitar volverme loco.

Rv: Bien pero volviendo a lo importante si es verdad lo que dices, bueno no tengo nada que perder, como vencemos a Dreigo.

Ml: Eso es algo que no se puede hacer.

Rv: Entonces que se supone que haga.

Ml: El no puede ser destruido por que es el mal mismo y al salir de su prisión recobro todas sus fuerzas, ya que pudo controlar la parte maligna que existía en cada ser del universo y su poder será inigualable en cuanto lo destruya por completo, por eso mismo al ser el ser supremo de la maldad, no puede ni debe de ser destruido ya que ovacionaría caos en todo el universo, al no saber nadie afrontar la vida sin esa parte de ellos mismos, te diré lo que debes hacer, yo te ayudare a salir de aquí, pero debo saber si estas lista y quieres hacerlo, solo así te podre ayudar, pero debo de advertirte que una vez fuera todo ira por tu cuenta ya que no se que sucederá conmigo después de que logre salir de aquí.

…..

Con los Titanes:

Rb: ¡Raven!- El resplandor se hizo más grande la tierra temblor, Los titanes solo vieron al suelo, pronto el resplandor aumentó aun más un enorme cuervo blanco apareció recibiendo el ataque y rugiendo llamando la atención e los presentes, este se disipó para dejar ver a la hechicera ahora con capa blanca, pero detrás de ella había otro encapuchado, los ojos bocas y manos de ambos resplandecían en energía, la de el era blanca mientras la de Raven en la mitad de su cuerpo era negra y en la otra mitad era blanca, ambos con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados se elevaron hasta quedar a la altura de la cara del demonio que los veía furioso.

Dr: Tú maldito, pagaras y esta vez será para siempre.

El hechicero solo asintió en forma de saludo, Raven y él llevaron sus brazos extendidos hacia enfrente, al hacer esto el hechicero desapareció, el demonio preparo su ataque.

Rv: ¡Azarath Mitrion Zinthos!

Dr: Enderath oscurinte maxima

Ambas energías chocaron iluminando todo a varios metros a la redonda, el choque de energías era impresionante, los titanes solo podían observar boquiabiertos mientas ambos luchaban por ganar por un omento Raven pudo hacer avanzar su ataque, pero al otro Dreigo lo avanzar hacia ella, después se estabilizaron, Raven junto todo su poder y ataco aun mas a Dreigo, pero el demonio hizo lo mismo hasta que un gran resplandor encegueció a todos los presentes, cuando este se fue solo se vio a la hechicera, aun levitando frente al demonio ambos se veían con ira, de pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar abriéndose mientras Dreigo era alado hacia ella por miles de demonios mas pequeñas uno a unos lo hacían hundirse.

Dr: Esto no ha terminado aquí, de sus ojos salió una extraña energía roja, la ultima ya que este fue encerrado en medio de la Tierra dejando solo aquel extraño símbolo de escás grabándolo en la Tierra, esta tembló de nuevo un rayo se lanzo al universo recobrando la luz robada en el universo tanto en la tierra todo regresaba a la normalidad cada árbol, edificio, persona, animal, todo volvía a ser como antes, todos los héroes aparecieron uno a uno en el pavimento mientras se despertaban de una especie de sueño, al ver el cambio de la tierra algunos celebraban otros sonreían, uno que otro loraba. Todo volvía a ser como antes.

Cb: Eso es Raven.

Cy: Así se hace hermanita.

St: Glorioso amiga Raven- Cyborg corrió con abeja y Star voló al lado de Aqualad.

Raven aun seguía en el aire, pero algo había hecho Dreigo no se sentía bien, de pronto comenzó a caer sin control alguno, l único que lo noto de primera instancia fue Robin quien corrió mientras lanzaba una cuerda a un edificio para llegar a tiempo atrapando a la hechicera.

Estaba fría, tenía los ojos cerrados.

Rb: Raven, ¡Raven!- la movía pero la hechicera parecía no reaccionar, estaba blanca, tanto como la nieve, los titanes se dieron cuenta de ello y se acercaron a sus amigos seguidos por la liga y hasta los villanos.

Rb: Raven no me dejes- dio en un sollozo mientras abrazaba a la chica y una lagrima sala de su antifaz, un extraño resplandor llamo su atención haciendo que alzara la vista, era aquel hechicero, puso la mano en l hombro de Robin, haciendo que este se incorporara, para poder poner una mano sobre la frente de Raven.

Ml: Él jamás juega limpio.

Ml: Poder de la luz, libérala, su mano brillo en energía blanca y un símbolo de escás para después hacerse humo rojo y desaparecer en el aire, el pálido color de la hechicera regresó, después abrió los ojos y se levanto.

Ml: Bien hecho guardiana- ella solo sonrió dejando a todos confundidos, él saco el royo y se lo entregó a Raven- toma es tuyo, aunque creo no lo necesitas mucho, por cierto ahí alguien que quiere despedirse.

Lr: bien hecho mi pequeña niña- el monje apareció a un lado de ella y el abrazo.

Ml: Nuestro tiempo aquí termino, dejamos el universo en buenas manos- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, volteo a ver a Robin-Cuídala bien- El chico asintió algo confundido ambos espíritus dieron vuelta y caminaron unos cuantos pasos para después desaparecer.

Cb: Alguien me puede explicar ¡que rayos fue todo eso!

Rv: Es una larga historia

Algunos rieron.

Los héroes voltearon a ver a los villanos, quienes salieron corriendo.

Cy: Ehh Robin están escapando

Rb: Ya los ataparemos.

…

En la torre titán:

Raven les había contado lo sucedido y habían tenido una pequeña celebración en la Torre, la liga, los titanes este y honorarios se habían retirado.

Rb: Christian con todo esto no tuve tiempo de decirte, que si te querías unir a os titanes.

Cr: me alaga pero debo partir ahora deje unos asuntos pendientes en la dimensión donde me encontraba y debo volver.

Rb: Esta bien, pero si algún día nos necesitas solo tienes que llamarnos- dijo entregándole un comunicador, para que después de despedirse partiera.

Rb: ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?

Esteban y John se miraron para luego John tomar la palabra.

Jn: A decir verdad nuestro trato con Dreigo era para proteger nuestro planeta, pero ahora debemos volver a gobernarlo.

Todos los miraron con duda.

Jn: Am si somos los gobernantes de nuestro paneta por ello debíamos protégelo a cualquier precio.

Rb: Bueno entonces sabes que hacer si nos necesitan- dijo entregándole un comunicador mas a cada uno.

Con la Torre ya vacía los Titanes siguieron celebrando, bueno casi todos ya que como en aquella ocasión Raven y Robin estaban en la ventana.

Rv: Robin crees que sea ¿Destino o mera coincidencia?- la chica observaba el royo

Robin solo le sonrió.

Rb: Tal vez si, al vez no lo que se es que si tuviera que elegir a alguien yo también te elegiría a ti- las aves se unieron en un beso mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse entre las montañas.

Fin

…

**Bueno ¿que les pareció?, se me hace increíble pensar que por fin termine mi primer fic!**

**Bueno ya no tengo mucho tiempo, jeje estoy en un café, mi computadora se daño de nuevo T.T pero bueno quiero saber que opinan ¿quieren continuación? O aquí se queda o de plano mejor ia o escribo, jaja no se ustedes díganme.**

**No veremos pronto tengo como diez temas para hacer fics de los titanes y después de mucho pensarle creo que l próximo será "escuela par los titanes" que les parece pero tardara un poco x q m ie de vacaciones un par de semanas, bueno ya pacemos a los agradecimientos:**

**Grcias a todos y cada uno de los que leyó esta historia aunque fuera solo una vez, gracias a:**

**Ariandna22, Blindmaster, Meyraven, Rb, Bjlauri, Ravencitagreyson, El master, Annima, Crigatita-chan y Rosemary-lighttime gracias a sus comentarios quise seguir escribiendo, en verdad ustedes fueron la razo de este fic, gracias a todos.**

**De mente corazón y espíritu, los quiere Goticrae.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
